Cybernetic Blue Blur: Epic Hikari
by GammaTron
Summary: This is a part of Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle! Takes place during the training for Lan/Ryuu, yet is being told during the current arc, the RTTZ Arc.
1. Dark Beauty Castle and Gremlinville!

**Epic Hikari**

**Me: This story is part of 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' from the chapter where everyone is training in the Hyperbolic Space/Time Chambers. It's a cross of various anime, manga, games, and cartoons with the primary ones being Epic Mickey and Megaman. You can probably guess about what this is about. Rated T for various reasons.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kage!"<p>

"Huh?" Kage poked his head out of the blanket he was sleeping in to see DaiRyuusei Megaman X approach, "Sonic X?"

"Kage, why aren't you with Ryuu?" the NetNavi asked.

"Oh! Uh…Bed," Kage replied.

"Oh…I get it. Mind if I sit next to ya?"

"Naga."

"Thanks," Sonic X nodded before sitting beside the shadow-like being, "…Kage."

"Ih?"

"Would you mind telling me what Lan did…When we were all training?" Sonic X asked.

"Oh! Uh…One…moment," Kage replied.

He took a deep breath before exhaling. His body began to shift and twist until he took on a new appearance. Standing beside Sonic X was a man around DaiRyuuseiKnight in height in black wizard robes and hat, the hat adorned with silver stars and a crescent moon. He had a large, silver beard and long, silver hair.

"When I am like this, please call me 'Kage-Yen Sid,' my savior's closest friend," Kage spoke, his voice deep and full of wisdom.

"Y-Yeah…" Sonic X nodded.

"Now then…I do not recall much, but I have gone into some of my savior's memories," Kage-Yen Sid explained as he sat across from Sonic X, "Will you promise me that you will not interrupt me until I am finished with my tale?"

"I swear upon my honor as a Kung Fu Master," Sonic X vowed.

"Then let us begin our tale. Years ago, Yen Sid-the man whom I have taken form of-created a home for the forgotten and retired aspects of Disney-Disney being a corporation and also the name of a family's lineage-, serving as a benevolent, albeit unseen creator, watching from 'on high' and enjoying their antics. But one day, his magic mirror opened into the home of one of the oldest 'children' of Disney: Mickey Mouse. When he entered Yen Sid's workshop after he was resting from that evening's work, Mickey played with the magic paintbrush and created a monster, ruining Yen Sid's creation in the process, now dubbed the Wasteland," Kage-Yen Sid told, "Years went by and the mouse soon forgot about the incident. However, the past sometimes comes back when we do not wish it to. It was during this time that my savior was shown a magic mirror to Yen Sid's workshop. And that, my companion, is where things truly began."

* * *

><p>Lan Xavier Hikari, age 17, groaned softly as he awoke. The last thing he remembered was Dai, his niece from the destroyed future, showing him a strange mirror she said one of her mentors had given her, telling her that if something like this happened, she had to show the younger Lan it. His eyes widened when he felt something…was amiss. He couldn't sense his Nanites…couldn't activate his Smash Scarf…he couldn't even feel his Soul Cutter. Then he had a happy thought of not hearing Sin anymore before scowling at not being able to hear Lifecalibur either. Then he felt something tight of his wrists and ankles. He looked at his arms and legs as best as he could, paling as he saw his wrists and ankles were binded to a operation table. A whimper got his attention. He turned to his left and blinked. On an operating table beside him, in the same position he was in, was a black mouse with a white face. He wore large, yellow shoes, white gloves with three black marks on the backs with four fingers, and red shorts with gold buttons. A flash of lightning startled them both. They turned to a maniacal laugh and saw a creepy, tall, hunched, mad scientist in a lab coat and black, rubber gloves with black mustache and beard, missing teeth, and a baldhead. He rubbed his hands creepily and stood before a strange contraption. However, what got Lan was that he couldn't sense anything. It was as if nothing there truly existed or was even alive. Not even the man or the mouse.<p>

"The M-M-M-Mad D-Doctor…" the mouse stuttered, his eyes filled with a terror that Lan had seen before in both himself and others.

"Now…Let's see vhat iz in you two…" the Mad Doctor cackled sinisterly.

With that, he pulled a knob that activated a strange device above the two. Lan sweatdropped as he saw it was just a giant Swiss Army Knife. Suddenly, a strange appendage resembling a blue-eyed robotic eye popped out of it, blinking at the two, along with a giant, four-pronged hand.

"Is that it?" Lan asked.

The Mad Doctor sinisterly chuckled as he pulled a level with four images on it; scissors, saw, drill, and a skull and crossbones. The images spun around before landing on the scissors and lit up. Suddenly, a giant pair of scissors emerged from the Swiss Army Knife and began to try to cut the two. Luckily, for Lan, his Haki was still working and the scissors broke on his side while he watched in a bit of amazement as he saw the mouse literally stretching his body to avoid the snips.

"Is that all?" Lan asked.

"Vhy you…" the Mad Doctor growled.

He pulled the lever once more. This resulted in landing and lighting up the drill image. The scissors retreated and two drills spun out. The mouse screamed as his torso flattened so the drill wouldn't pierce where his heart was as Lan used his Haki once more and let the drill try its best at it. He blinked when he saw the drill slump and began to pant with sweat dripping from it.

"Ferget dis. I'm outta here!" the drill complained, "C'mon, Charlie!"

"Comin', George!" the other drill dumbly shouted before the two pulled themselves off the machine and went off, earning a gawk of shock from the half-Dragon teen.

"So now I gets ze reaction from ze brat…yet not in the vay I expected…" the Mad Doctor muttered as he stroked his beard.

He pulled once more and this time the saw lit up. A pair of chainsaws appeared and the mouse screamed, his eyes bulging out with his tongue flailing. Lan simply blinked at the chainsaws before letting out a yawn.

"If I had a penny for every chainsaw someone threatened to use on me, I'd be one rich bastard," Lan compared.

The Mad Doctor blinked at Lan before the Mad Doctor snapped his left hand's fingers. The machine's hand pulled out a bar of soap and shoved it into Lan's mouth. Lan spat it out at the Mad Doctor's face.

"What was that for?"

"I don't think he's a fan of cursing," the mouse guessed.

"My machine hates ze cursing," the Mad Doctor explained before sneering sinisterly, "Prepare yourselves! Time to take ze hearts!"

With that, he turned on the symbol of death on his device. The Mouse paled…until another hand popped out with two plungers. The two hands grabbed the bathroom items and put them over Lan and the Mouse's hearts.

"Plungers? You're going to kill us…with plungers?" Lan asked before he began to laugh.

"Kill y…?" The Mad Doctor began before laughing maniacally, "You are ze idiots! Zis is for stealing your Hearts, not killing you! Ze Phantom Blot vill do zat for me."

Lan blinked at that. The Phantom Blot? Who the hell was that guy? As the plungers tried to get their hearts, the mouse managed to break the bindings on his left arm. Lan smirked before breaking his as well. The two took the plungers and threw them at the laughing Mad Doctor, hitting him in the face and nuts. He nearly fell over at the pain the lower one made while pulling the other off. He got them off and saw the two had managed to get free. He proceeded to laugh as a giant blob of…some strange black mixture landed before the two. It rose up and Lan gawked. It was as big of Gurren Lagann and that was saying something. It was dripping with its strange mixture as it had grisly, lime-green eyes and jaws. Something caught the mouse's eye; a paintbrush was at his feet. It was pitch black with a brown tip. He picked it up and aimed it at the monster. It seemed frightened of it before flying off, causing the Mad Doctor to stop and pale. He quickly pulled another lever.

"I'll be back, boy, and especially you, Mickey Mouse!" the Mad Doctor roared before going through a trap door.

"So your name's Mickey Mouse? Lan Hikari's my name," Lan said as he grinned at the mouse.

A whimper caught their attention. They turned to see someone poking out from behind the controls. It looked like Mickey, but with rabbit ears and blue shorts with white buttons while missing the gloves and shoes. His ears dropped a bit in nervous and fear. He ran to the controls and pulled the lever for the trap door…unfortunately, it broke and the machine began to spark. The rabbit screamed as the robot's eye turned scarlet and sinister. It proceeded to attempt to kill the rabbit as he ran about until the rabbit managed to get away in time through a door, locking it on his way out. With no other target, it turned to the two and growled.

"Aw, crud…" Mickey and Lan paled.

"Hey~!" a voice cried.

The three turned to see a short figure on a nearby higher level, floating beside a strange machine. He wore what seemed to be a mix between a red pilot's outfit and a red mechanic's outfit. What really got them was the green skin and white mustache the guy had.

"Over here you bucket-o-bolts!" the figure taunted before the machine tried to get him with his claw, destroying that part of the upper level, before he reappeared beside another machine identical to the other, "Missed me! Over here, Mickey!"

"Look out!" Lan called as the claw nearly hit the guy, destroying another part of the upper floor, before the two quickly ran up the stairs and to the machine just as the green man appeared once more.

"We're safe in this spot, Mickey and, um…"

"Lan, Mr.…"

"The name is Gus, Gus the Gremlin," the man replied, "Now then, this control can be damaged with your Spin Attack, Mickey."

"How did you…?" Mickey began when the Gremlin vanished and appeared before the other machine.

"When that control panel is finished, come take care of this one!" Gus called.

"What a strange guy, but I've met stranger," Lan chuckled, "Want some help with breaking this, Mickey?"

"I don't think so," Mickey replied before performing a quick spin, releasing a bit of energy from it that broke the machine quite a bit.

"Great! One more Spin Move should do it!" Gus called.

Mickey nodded. He performed a Spin Move once more and the machine completely broke down. The robot began to spasm in pain while electricity sparked around it. It slumped for a few seconds before rising back up to glare at them. The two quickly jumped over the gap the robot made and began to run to Gus while avoiding the chainsaws, scissors, and the claw of the robot. The two jumped at the next gap, but Mickey couldn't make it. Lan was about to reach out to grab him when Mickey preformed a jump in midair. Lan slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming while Mickey ran up to Gus.

"Break this control panel, and that mechanical arm will be shut down!" Gus ordered.

"Right, Gus," Mickey nodded.

He preformed his Spin Move twice on the second machine. With its destruction, the robot screaming in painful spasms as more electricity roared off it. He exploded and the eye dropped into a lime-green and black liquid, almost flowing like a river, and disintegrated. Lan and Mickey gulped as they saw what happened to the eye before a secret passage was revealed below them.

"Look, the mechanical arm's destruction revealed a secret room! You may take a moment to explore it, if you'd like," Gus said before he vanished and appeared before a pair of door that began to open, "When you're ready, come to me, and we'll get out of here."

"Mind if I check it out?" Lan asked.

"Not at all," Mickey replied, "Mind if I come with?"

"Nope," Lan replied before jumping down, landing on the wall, and jumped to the ground.

Mickey jumped off and fell to the ground. Lan was about to catch him when Mickey preformed the Double Jump once again. He landed perfectly on his feet.

"Okay, just what are you, Mickey?" Lan asked.

"You don't know me?" Mickey asked.

"Sorry, but no," Lan replied, "Should I?"

"Ever hear of Walt Disney?"

"No."

"Donald Duck?"

"No."

"Minnie Mouse? Goofy? Oh, you must know Pluto?"

"Sorry, but none of those are ringing any bells," Lan replied, shaking his head, "Well, except for Pluto, but that's a 'dwarf planet.' Lousy scientist bastards. I grew up knowing Pluto was a planet, not a dwarf planet…"

"Well, let's start fresh then. My name is Mickey Mouse, the son of the famous Walt Disney, creator of all the greatest cartoons in our history," Mickey introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Mickey. My name is Lan Xavier Hikari, the son of Haruka Hikari and the late Yuchiro Hikari," Lan said before sighing sadly at the last part.

"Miss your dad, huh?"

"Yeah. I never even got to say goodbye," Lan spoke as the two checked out the revealed room, revealing a red and gold treasure chest and a pile of sketches.

"Yeah. I didn't really get to say goodbye to my dad, either," Mickey said, "They made his funeral the same day I got kidnapped by Peg Leg Pete. I was able to make it out, but I was too late for the funeral."

"I see…Thanks for sharing with me, Mickey," Lan said before picking up one of the papers, "What's this? 'The Gremlins?' Hey, Gus!"

"Yes?" Gus asked as he appeared beside the teen.

"Is this you?" Lan asked as he pointed at the pile of papers, one showing the image of a tiny Gus talking with a pilot in a medical area.

"Yes. You see, I was born in the 1940s to be put in here. This, my boy, is the script and rough drafts of the movie we were going to star in. Here, let me read you the summary. Ahem! 'Forced out of their forest home by the construction of an airplane factory, Gus and his fellow Gremlins set out to sabotage the British Royal Air Force's planes in revenge. But after meeting a pilot also named Gus and explaining the plight of his people, they strike a deal. Gremlin Gus will reform his Gremlins and now assist in the upkeep of planes in exchange for free food in the form of postage stamps and an untouched forest being set aside for the Gremlins to live in. When the pilot Gus is shot down and injured, the Gremlins help in his recovery and later help him pass a medical exam later on in his recovery and allow him to take to the skies again,'" Gus read before gently taking all the papers, "I've been looking all over for this. This is the pride and joy of Gremlinville."

"Hey, Gus, whatever happened to you and the others Gremlins? And even this other Gus?" Lan asked while Mickey fiddled with the lock on the chest.

"Well, Lan…We all live in Gremlinville, a part of the Cartoon Wastelands, which we're currently in," Gus explained, "We don't have 'hearts' and are forgotten. So, we live here. And as for my old friend…"

"Oh…I…I'm sorry, Gus," Lan apologized.

"It was because of the Thinner Disaster that all this happened," Gus whispered.

"Got it!" Mickey called as the lid flipped open, revealing what resembled a bronze version of his ears, looking a bit like ink, in pin form.

"Well done! This is a collectible pin, one of many that you may find in Wasteland," Gus explained, become chipper, "Most of them are unique and commemorate specific events or places. You should see how many you can collect while you're here."

"We'll do our best, Gus," Mickey said.

"Gus, you think we could copy that script for, well, Gus?" Lan asked.

"Really?" Gus pondered.

"Yeah. I'm sure he'd like it if you'd take it to where he rests," Lan smiled softly.

"…Yes. You're right, Lan," Gus smiled, "Once we get back to Gremlinville, myself and the others will work nonstop on copying this and taking the original to his grave to put in his casket with him."

"You're going to grave rob?"

"No. We never buried him. We all swore we would when we got this back," Gus replied as they went to the doors, "Now then, what are you two going to do?"

"I hafta get back home," Mickey replied as they walked through the doors, "I got pulled into this place by that ink-monster with Lan…"

"The Shadow Blot!" Gus gasped, "It's a thing made of Paint and Thinner."

"That-uh-Blot seemed awfully scared of this brush," Mickey said as he held out the brush.

Suddenly, a spray of green slime shot out of the tip of the brush. The slime hit a wall and melted a hole in it. Gus and Lan looked through it to see nothing but dark, desolate, seemingly malicious clouds.

"…Wow!" Mickey and Lan awed.

"That's Thinner! It dissolves anything painted," Gus explained, "Thinner can be helpful, but if it's used too liberally, the world suffers. Our land and its inhabitants don't react too well with Thinner."

"Gosh, I wonder what else this brush can do!" Mickey grinned.

He aimed at the hole with the brush once more. This time, a spray of blue slime, seemingly glowing with goodness, emerged. It hit to hole and reformed the wall. Lan applauded at the spectacle.

"That's Paint. It restores things dissolved by Thinner," Gus explained before crossing his arms, "You're quite the artist."

Suddenly, black bubbles of strange, blot-like stuff oozed from Mickey and Lan. Gus flinched while backing away a few feet. Then, he looked at the both of them carefully.

"Well, you two are just full of surprises," Gus noted as he popped a blot bubble that came out of Lan's hair, "I guess you two soaked up some of the Blot!"

"But we're still ourselves!" Mickey smiled proudly after checking his face.

"Well then, Mickey, let's do some practicing!" Lan grinned, earning a determined grin and look from the other two, as Mickey twirled his brush.

"From what I've seen, you just need to think about it in order to use either Paint or Thinner," Gus explained as he became tiny and flew into Lan's jacket pocket, "At the end of this corridor is the Courtyard that will take us out of Dark Beauty Castle. Don't worry, I will always be around when you need help, even though you may not always see me."

"Thanks, Gus. You can consider my jacket pocket as a home away from home anytime," Lan chuckled as the two went off.

They came upon a door with two gears not connected to each other above it. Mickey aimed his brush at the two gears and fired Paint at them, creating a third, larger gear. The three gears spun and the doors opened. Soon, they came upon a door with the frame slightly thinned out with a pool of Thinner separating them from it. Mickey fired a blast of Thinner and dissolved the frame, letting the door fall and form a bridge for them to cross. As the trio went on, Mickey and Lan shared stories about their lives. Lan was fairly impressed with Mickey's stardom and his life. Mickey and Gus, though, had mixed feelings about Lan's life. They had never heard of the things Lan had done and seen. Lan, though, was truly surprised when he learned that everyone that lived in Wasteland and Mickey and even some of those that do not live in the Wasteland are all related because their creator was none other than a man known simply as Walt Disney. He couldn't help but smile softly at the stories of each of their experiences with Walt Disney. The group came along a dark, dismal Courtyard and some Blot dripped out of a pipe. It reshaped into an eyeball with legs made of the Blot.

"Uh-oh," Mickey gulped.

"Seers. Part of the Blot's 'Blotling Army,'" Gus explained.

"Are they dangerous?" Mickey asked.

"Well, they're not good company," Gus replied, scowling while crossing his arms, earning a chuckle from Lan, before flying over to a chalkboard while donning a graduation hat and a pointing stick, "Get ready to fight! Point your brush at your target. When aimed at friends, the brush's handle turns green. Over opponents, the handle turns red. You can fight Blotlings in two ways…"

As Gus talked, Lan gawked. The chalkboard was drawing living images of what Gus was explaining. A chalk version of himself (Lan) appeared with the brush aimed at him, turning the handle green. He was then erased and replaced by the Seer, the handle turning red with it appearing. Lan watched as the brush shot out Thinner and turned the chalk-Seer into a pile of green goop before a cube of Thinner and a cube of Paint appeared above it and changed it back into the chalk-Seer. It was then blasted by Paint and turned blue with what looked like blue outlines of Mickey's head floating above its head.

"Hit them with Thinner to thin them out. Hit them with Paint to turn them Friendly. They will stay Friendly until hit with too much Thinner," Gus explained as a chalk-Mickey jumped on the chalk-Seer's head, making it become dizzy, "Many opponents are stunned when you jump on their heads. The Seers are only one type of Blotling. Other kinds of Blotlings are far worse."

"How worse are we talking about?" Lan asked.

"Some could eat you in one gulp," Gus replied before muttering, "Then there's the Beetleworks…"

"The who?" Lan tilted his head.

"You'll see soon enough!" Gus replied before the Seer spotted them and sent out a siren-like sound that made another Seer appear from the pipe, "Look out! That Seer saw us, you two! And it looks like it called in a friend!"

"Great…Hey, Mickey, mind if I see that brush real quick?" Lan asked.

"Uh, well, I guess," Mickey replied.

The brush began to glow. Suddenly, it released two sheathed swords, one in a blue sheath and the other in a green sheath. Lan caught them and pulled out the blue blade. The trio blinked at it. The blade was actually a blue paint brush handle with the brush part of it made entirely out of paint. He put it back in and pulled out the other sword. This blade was the same as the first, but was green and the Paint replaced by Thinner. He took out the other blade and both glowed before transforming. The Thinner blade and the Paint blade resembled a fusion of keys and blades. The Thinner Blade had become longer and pitch black with green, glowing markings. The hilt guard was comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward, the outside of them the glowing green. The 'teeth' of the blade-which resembled the teeth of a key-were in the shape of the Kanji for 'darkness' (闇). In the area that connected the guard to the blade was a glowing, lime-green diamond resembling a kite shape. A chain-like design ran up the length of the blade while it had a long, black chain on the bottom of the hilt, ending with a glowing green charm resembling the head of Lan's Charizard Form. The other blade was gold, silver, and white with glowing blue markings. The shaft displayed two hearts-one made of gold and the other made of the glowing blue-, and its handle bore two angel wings, contrasting the bat wings that comprised the other's handle. The teeth were fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for 'light' (光), corresponding to the other blade's kanji for 'darkness.' The area connecting his guard to his blade was a jewel resembling a glowing, ocean-blue heart. It had a chain as well, though it was silver and thin. The end of it had a charm resembling a hear with the Kanji for 'Maylu' on it.

"You two just amaze me more and more with each passing second," Gus said, "Your swords seems to be made of either entirely Paint or entirely Thinner, Lan."

"Really?" Lan pondered as he looked at his blades, "Hey, Mickey, dibs on the left one."

"Okay!" Mickey replied before facing the Seer on the right.

With that, Mickey began to fire Paint at the Seer. Lan charged at the other Seer as it rolled at him like a bowling ball. He jumped over it and made a slice with the lighter colored blade, getting it in the back. The Seer cried out as blue cracks began to form all over it emanating from the glowing, ocean-blue cut mark Lan made on its 'back.' The Seer changed into a pure blue one and then into a green, one-eyed character with little horns on its body/head, a mouth, and four limbs. The eye turned blue.

"Ow! What was _that_ about?" the eyeball creature demanded, "And where am I, huh? This isn't Mean Street? And where're Sully and Boo?"

"Uh…Who are you?" Lan asked, getting the eyeball's attention.

"Well, my sword-carrying human companion, I am Mike Wazowsky, top Laugher of Monsters Inc. and the buddy of the boss, Sully," the eyeball replied, "Now where am I? This looks like Dark Beauty's Castle, but more like home-well-former home."

"Mike Wazowsky? He was one of the characters the Phantom Blot…" Gus couldn't finish.

Meanwhile, Mickey sprayed the near-Painted Seer once more, turning it completely blue. The Seer gained the Mickey head outlines above its head before nuzzling into Mickey's side and then rolled off. He turned to the others and saw Mike.

"Mike?"

"Hey, Mickey!" Mike waved.

"Does everyone know who the hell you are but me, Mickey?" Lan asked.

"A guy who _doesn't_ know the biggest star of the world?" Mike gasped.

"Shocked me, too," Mickey replied, "We'll explain later. And why are you here? I thought they were making a sequel to your big box office hit."

"It's because I was…forgotten," Mike replied, "Well, the movie was forgotten enough to cause everyone in it to come here. But what happened, Gus? This place was the king's place and it was much better than this!"

"A long story," Gus replied before seeing a catapult and a giant gate with the rabbits face on it, taunting them, with the rabbit behind the gate, acting all tough before running into a projector screen, "Ah! The exit is through this gate…but we need to hit the two switches on the upper levels out here."

"I'm on it," Lan said before donning a Charizard Mask.

"What are you d…?" Mickey began before the trio screamed.

In place of the teen with two blades of Thinner and Paint, stood a large dragon. Lan chuckled, his voice a bit deeper in this form. He just loved the reactions of when someone saw him change from his half-human/half-dragon self into his special Charizard form. He took off and flew around the area. He landed before a gear as Gus appeared beside him.

"Lucky for me, Gremlins can teleport," Gus said, "Now then, Lan, use your tail and give this a good whack."

Lan nodded. With one powerful swing of his tail, the gear spun at a high speed. The two looked out at the gate to see it open up a bit.

"You knocked that gear loose. See the gate opening? One more gear will do it," Gus explained, "Here in Wasteland, you'll find that gears and machines make all kinds of things happen. Repairing them and starting them will often reveal secrets and treasures."

Lan nodded, understanding what Gus was telling him. Gears and machines were important in the Wasteland and it seemed like the Gremlins had a key part in keeping them maintained. He flew a bit and found the other gear. While looking down, he saw Mickey using Thinner on a stairway and revealed some more papers. He nodded, knowing that someone may need those for something. He used his tail on the next gear and the gate opened up.

"Second gear down and…a Projector Screen! That's our way out of the castle!" Gus exclaimed, "Let's go take a closer look."

Lan nodded. He quickly flew down and removed his mask, changing back to normal. He walked over to Mickey as he was using his Spin Move on a gear, lowering the catapult. It revealed another Gremlin, this time in yellow.

"That's Gremlin Calvin! He'll be so happy to get out of that cage. He looks mad enough to break that catapult!" Gus said before he saw Mickey approaching a crate inside the catapult, "Careful, Mickey. That chest is sitting on a pressure plate that will fire this catapult if it's disturbed. Do you really want to choose E-Tickets over the safety of a Gremlin?"

"No…I don't!" Mickey replied as he walked over to the cage, holding the Gremlin.

"When you see other Gremlins, try to help them. They're sure to be friends!" Gus grinned as Mickey used the Spin Move to break the cage.

"Thank you, Mickey! I feared the worst when the Mad Doctor put me on this thing!" Calvin exclaimed before dismantling the machine and then giving Mickey a gold set of his ears in pin form, "Now it won't endanger anyone else. Take this gold pin for freeing me!"

"See you at home, Calvin!" Gus called as Calvin left for Gremlinville.

"That rabbit went this way. But…" Mickey began as they approached the Projector Screen.

"Portals like this are how we get around. That rabbit is named Oswald. He set them up," Gus explained.

"But…A Projector Screen?" Lan sweatdropped.

"What's so strange? Seems natural for cartoons," Mike replied before jumping into it, "See you at Mean Street if you go there!"

"Well-uh-what's in there?" Mickey gulped.

"Just get ready to jump," Gus ordered.

Mickey nodded. The trio took a step back before jumping into the Projector Screen. When they emerged from it, they were standing on the leaf of a giant beanstalk. Lan looked down and gulped at the height they were at. They began to quickly climb up it.

"For some reason, I just have to sing this," Lan said as he pulled himself up a vine, "Asante sana, squash banana, we we nugu, mi mi apana…"

"Oh, for the love of…" Gus muttered as the trio climbed up the beanstalk.

Mickey just laughed. Lan didn't know it, but Mickey knew where that came from; his old pal Rafiki the Baboon. He knew it was Swahili and roughly translated to 'Thank you very much, squash banana, you are a baboon, and I am not,' and he suspected that Gus knew it as well and thought it was aimed at him. As the trio climbed, Mickey couldn't help but recall this escapade they were in and how it was about him and his friends Donald and Goofy climbing up the beanstalk, met a giant, and got good food in the end after chopping down the beanstalk. Soon, they came upon another projector with an old film reel beside it.

"That's a Film Reel. You can watch those at the Theater on Mean Street," Gus explained as Lan picked it up and put it into his Hammerspace.

"Mean Street?" Lan repeated.

"You'll see it later," Gus replied.

With that, the trio jumping into the projector screen. They emerged within what seemed to be a well efficient, yet rusting, workplace. Mickey turned to Gus.

"Were we actually in the cartoon?" Mickey asked.

"Yes and no. What we were in right now were film reels. The king and his loyal followers created these long before the Shadow Blot came along, bringing the Thinner Disaster with it…" Gus explained, once more donning his cap and stick, while a chalkboard beside him showed the image of a chalk-reel raising a bit of its strip before that bit was cut off and put into a Projector Screen, showing that clip repeatedly.

_'There's that Thinner Disaster thing again. What just happened in it?'_ Lan thought.

"Film Reels are scenes of cartoons ripped out of their films and put together to make a road from one Projector Screen to the next," Gus continued.

"Neat!" Mickey awed as a green-wearing Gremlin with orange skin appeared.

"Hey, it's Gremlin Tiestow! What are you doing, Tiestow?" Gus asked.

"Hi, Gus! Someone sabotaged this door. It's gonna take Paint to fix it," Tiestow explained.

As Mickey went to work on using Paint to reform the gears for Tiestow, Lan looked around. He soon came upon what looked like Mickey's head, but with one eye replaced by a red optic. The robot head also had eyelashes and a bow on it. It was in a glass case.

"Uh, Mickey? Why is your head in here?" Lan called, getting the attention of the three as the giant pair of doors nearby swung open with the machine fixed.

"What? It…It's Minnie?" Mickey gasped.

"Actually, this is an Animatronic, a robot designed by the Mad Doctor on request form Oswald," Gus explained.

"Oh, Mickey! I knew you'd come here to save us!" the Minnie head exclaimed, startling the two new to the place.

"Minnie, wh…what happened to you?" Mickey asked as he took the head out of the case.

"When the Mad Doctor betrayed Oswald, his Beetleworks, which we used as construction robots, became maverick and one with a twitching head blew me apart," Minnie explained.

"We found her head and managed to repair it," Tiestow explained, "But not a lot of luck on finding the body parts."

"Minnie, where were you when you were blasted apart?" Mickey asked.

"I was just outside the Coliseum, on my way to the bakery I own on Mean Street," Minnie explained.

"There's a Coliseum here?" Lan asked.

"Yes. Right now, we're just outside the abandoned ideas for 'It's a Small World,' which is where Gremlinville resides," Gus explained.

"Not that ride…" Mickey muttered, "I told dad the lyrics would become annoying sooner or later and it was the sooner for me…"

"Lucky for us that Oswald chose to have that place without the song," Gus said, earning a nod from Tiestow.

"Don't you worry, Minnie-sama, Mickey and I will get you back in one piece," Lan said, "You've got a Dragon's Vow on that, and no one who's got Dragon Blood in them can go back on that."

"That explains the dragon you turned into," Mickey said, "For a minute, I thought you were actually Maleficent."

"Mal-who?" Lan asked as Mickey painted him a backpack that had a nice view for Minnie to look through and speak to them from.

"Mind if you carry her?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey Mouse, are you calling me fat?" Minnie demanded.

"Ulp! Uh, no, not at all, Minnie," Mickey began to shake a little while waving her off in fear, "It's just, uh, Lan has two Keyblades with him."

"Keyblades?" Lan tilted his head.

"Those swords of yours," Mickey replied as he pointed at them, "Strange. I thought the Kingdom Hearts fad wouldn't die down. And those two look like Oblivion and Oathkeeper."

"Oblivion and Oathkeeper?" Lan repeated as he looked at his weapons, "Well, I like the names, but I don't think they're these 'Keyblades' you're talking about, Mickey. I'll just call them my brushes. My real sword, Lifecalibur, is somewhere, but I can't find her."

"Lifecalibur?" Minnie and Tiestow repeated.

"We'll explain on the way to the village…" Gus sighed before seeing a Blotling resembling a humanoid, tiny figure with mouse ears, "A Spatter!"

"A Spatter?" Lan repeated before seeing a pipe spewing out steam, "That pipe's been Thinned out, hasn't it?"

"Yes. Remember, things here are made of mainly Paint," Gus explained.

"Lan, let's help them out," Mickey said.

"You got it, big cheese," Lan nodded before placing a finger on Minnie's head, "But first, I want to check something."

"What do y…?" Gus began.

Suddenly, the area glowed before changing to a dark-skied area resembling the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Eifel Tower, and the Roman Coliseum. The four watching gawked as they saw Minnie in her full body, resembling a more feminine version of Mickey's in a yellow blouse and blue skirt with blue heeled shoes, walking beside a yellow dog with its hind legs mechanical and an eye being a red optic.

"Come on, Pluto," the other Minnie said, "We're going to be late in opening the shop."

The dog barked happily before pausing and raised an ear. Minnie looked back at Pluto. The dog began to look in a direction and began to growl.

"Pluto, what's wrong?" Minnie asked.

Suddenly, a figure jumped into view, just a few meters from the two. Its legs were actually metal crab-like legs while it had two white and red blasters for arms, Paint and Thinner connected to each blaster. Its torso was a red car's front part while its head made Mickey shudder. It was a midnight-blue, somewhat sinister and twitching/sparking head, with blue flames roaring out of it like hair. It looked at Minnie and blasted her. The scenery changed back to where they were before and Lan removed his finger from Minnie's forehead.

"Wh…What was that?" Mickey asked.

"That, my cheese-loving friend, was my Dimensional Shriek," Lan explained, "It lets me look into the past or future of things I touch. Cute dog, by the way, Minnie."

"Oh, that was Pluto. Oh no! Oh, I hope Pluto is okay," Minnie spoke as Mickey painted a pipe to stop the steam.

"So just who's here that's Animatronic?" Mickey asked.

"Well, Mickey, there's Pluto and I, then Donald, Goofy, and Daisy. Oh, and I heard that the Mad Doctor was making one more, but none of the Animatronics are sure what he's making or if it's done."

"There's an Animatronic Donald here, too?" Mickey asked.

"Oswald didn't know the real Donald," Gus explained as Mickey fixed another pipe.

"Second," Lan agreed.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know me," Mickey said.

"You don't know who Mickey is?" Minnie gasped.

"Nor you, nor anyone else Mickey's asked me about. Never even heard of his father," Lan said.

"How can you _not _know Walt Disney?" Minnie shouted.

"Well, excuse me from coming from a Zone where the man never existed…I think," Lan replied as he tapped his chin.

The five soon entered a large hallway with a door on the other side. The door behind them suddenly slammed shut. They quickly turned around to look at it.

"Wait! That's not suppose to seal unless there's an emergency!" Tilestow gasped.

"Is this…a trap?" Gus pondered as a Spatter appeared form the pipes…the same Spatter from earlier, "It _is _a trap! Someone shut the door, and now a Spatter has leaked in here!"

"I've got it," Lan said as he slashed the Spatter with his white blade.

The blue gash in its stomach began to crack like it did with the Seer. The Spatter choked before twisting, turning, and then turning into a little boy. He was chubby, a bit of a bully-like look on his face, and wore a bear pajama outfit with a tuff of orange hair sticking out.

"It's one of the Lost Boys!" Mickey gasped.

"Huh? Hey, where am I?" the Lost Boy demanded as another Spatter appeared, "What?"

"As I thought! Spatters are rarely solitary creatures," Gus frowned.

"I'm on it," Mickey said before dousing the Spatter with Paint, turning it good like the Seer he sprayed earlier.

"Hey you Spatter! Beat it or Mickey and Lan will give you what for!" Tiestow ordered.

As Minnie, being held in Mickey's arms, explained to the Lost Boy what was going on, Tilestow and Gus went to work on opening the doors. They managed to get them open and the one going outside had a surprise for them. Oswald peeked out of one side before glaring at Mickey. Lan tilted his head when he saw Oswald pull up the circle of his belly and made it seem like he was stronger as he began to do a silly dance in place while raising and shaking his fists.

"Hold on now! That's Oswald!" Gus gasped.

"Could he have…set this trap?" Minnie pondered as Oswald ran off.

"I found this in the pipes," Tilestow said as he held up…

"Lifecalibur!" Lan gasped as he sheathed his brushes and took it from the Gremlin, "Thanks for finding her."

**"Hey! What about me, 'king?'"**

_'You can go to hell for all I care, Sin,' _Lan thought.

"You named your sword?" Gus asked.

"What's wrong with that? You two named Oblivion, my Thinner Brush, and Oathkeeper, my Paint Brush," Lan argued as he put the bound sword on his back, "Trust me, she wouldn't look like this without her name. She's like an older sister in a way."

_"Aw, Lan-sweetie, thank you!" _Lifecalibur giggled.

_'No prob.'_ "C'mon, let's go Rabbit Hunting," Lan said as the five left, Tilestow teleporting to Gremlinville at the order of Gus for a 'big surprise' for everyone there.

"Well, kid, looks like you're going to be with us until we get you back home. Uh, where is your home?" Lan asked.

"Ventureland," the Lost Boy replied as he took out a club, "I'm ready for those Spatters."

"It looks like Gremlin Tim is trapped in the ticket booth by Blotlings!" Gus examined as he saw Spatters and Seers surrounding a desolate ticket booth that had an orange Gremlin with a yellow suit in it.

"Hey! You over there! Help me!" Tim cried out in fear, "Deal with these creatures that have me trapped in here! Please!"

"You two get the Seers while I get the Spatters?" Lan asked.

"Deal," the Lost Boy said as he charged at a Seer.

"Okay," Mickey nodded as he gave Minnie's head to Gus.

"Go get 'em, Mickey!" Minnie cheered.

Lan took out Oathkeeper and began to slash at the Spatters. Gus and Mickey teamed up to take care of the Seer. The Lost Boy swung his club and bonked the Seer on the head, dazing it. Mickey quickly turned it into their ally with Paint. Lan sliced each of the four Spatters. They cried out before changing into more boys in animal pajamas. Two wore raccoon pajamas, the tallest wore fox pajamas, and the smallest-possibly the youngest-wore skunk pajamas

"The entire Lost Boy Gang," Mickey gasped.

"Not all of them," Gus said, "You're missing Nibbs."

"On it," Lan said as he sliced the Seer with Oathkeeper, turning it into a boy in rabbit pajamas.

"Whoa…" the Lost Boys awed before tackling Mickey and Lan, giving out cheers of thanks.

"This must be Ichigo Ichie!" Lan grinned while laughing.

-Itchy go Itchy?- the skunk Lost Boy asked on a handheld chalkboard.

"It's Japanese, Toodles. It means 'Once-in-a-lifetime encounter,'" Mickey explained, thankful for learning all those languages due to his career being worldwide.

"Man, this place is one sorry dump," the bear Lost Boy scoffed.

"Oi, Chubby, that's our home you're insulting!" Tim snapped as he popped out of the ticket booth before the boat ride nearby started up, "I'll start that boat ride up for you. You can jump in them at any time."

"Oh my. You've both attracted a Guardian, Mickey, Lan," Gus said as he saw blue little sprites resembling cubes of Paint before he flew over to a chalkboard that showed a chalk-Lan with a Guardian floating around him and three doors, donning his hat and stick, "The Guardians you attract can help you in several ways. Look at your Guardian and hold up your brush or one of your blades for a moment and one of them will draw its knowledge of Wasteland to show you the way forward. Follow a Guardian and you will always be going in the right direction."

"Smart little guy or girl," Lan chuckled as the chalk-Guardian floated to the middle door and opened it, letting chalk-Lan walk through it.

"Lan, the sword that you hold up will depend on the Guardian. The Paint Guardians-Tints-are connected to Oathkeeper while The Tint Guardians-Turps-are connected to Oblivion," Gus continued before it showed chalk-Mickey with a chalk-Tint and chalk-Turp against two Spatters, "Flick your paintbrush or your swords and one of your Guardians will race to your nearest opponent."

"That seems simple," Mickey noted as the chalk-Turp flew at a scared chalk-Spatter.

"But wait! There's more!" Gus called as the chalk-Turp stopped and returned to chalk-Mickey, letting the chalk-Spatter sigh in relief, "Make a punch towards an opponent with a flick of your paintbrush, Mickey, or flick both your weapons, Lan, to launch all your Guardians. Turps unleash Thinner on contact. Tints do the same, but with Paint. A Guardian used in either of these ways will disappear."

"So they're connected to how we interact with this world, right? We can attract more by Painting or Thinning the world around us?" Lan asked as the chalkboard showed a sketch of their current area being hit with Thinner first and then Paint.

"Correct! Your tools show your progress in attracting Guardians," Gus explained as a chalk-Paintbrush, chalk-Oblivion, and chalk-Oathkeeper appeared on the board, "The type of Paint or Thinner on your brush or the glow from one of your swords attracts a new Guardian. The more Paint on your brush or the light the glow on Oathkeeper means you attract more Tints and vice-versa. The Guardians exist to help you two, Mickey and Lan. Why is anyone's guess…"

"Um…Could you mind helping me get this place back up and running?" Tim asked, motioning to the broken rides.

"I think I can help," Lan said as he stretched his arms while cracking his fingers, "I bet a little Alchemy will do the trick."

"Alchemy?" Tim repeated.

Lan walked over to a ride with elephants with long ears for seats. He noted the various cracks and rusted parts it was made of. He clapped his hands and slammed them on the ride. Instantly, blue lightning roared out of his hands and began to easily mend the damages while removing the rust.

"Since this place seems to have been cleaned of the majority of its Paint, the stuff left is actual materials I can transmute with Alchemy," Lan smirked, "Yo, Mickey! Apply the Paint to this. I'll handle the other rides."

"Just who is that boy?" Gus asked.

"I have no clue," Mickey replied, "But it's nice to know him."

"Back at ya, Mickey!" Lan grinned, startling the two, "I've got the hearing of a dragon. You'd need sign language to not let me hear ya."

"He's a dragon?" the fox Lost Boy asked, "Cool!"

"He's no dragon, Slightly!" Chubby argued.

"He doesn't have…" one of the twins began.

"…dragon body parts!" the other finished.

"Trust us, he's a dragon," Mickey and Gus paled, recalling Lan's Charizard Form.

"Hey, Mr. Dragon, where…"

"Are your wings and tail?"

"Oi! Get offa me!" Lan shouted as the Lost Boys were all over him, trying to find his wings and tail.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to put this as a separate story because of how long it would take.<strong>


	2. Gremlinville and Clock Tower!

**Me: Gotta say that I'm impressed. Other people have asked me of bringing in other 'Forgotten' Disney Characters. Trust me, I will. But they're my own choice. You'll all just have to wait and see. I don't own anything here, though I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Lan shuddered. He had battled a man who could use a technique that was as powerful as the creation of the universe, got his arm destroyed by a then-Alchemist Hating man, helped defeat a few villains all out to take over the world or their Zone, and many other things that would possibly kill someone else. But this just took the cake. Standing before a Projector Screen to Gremlinville-which they managed to reveal after repairing the ride they were in while rescuing the various Gremlins in there-, was a male, fat, black-furred, character with a peg leg and peach mouthchin. He wore white gloves like Mickey did…but what he wore made Lan want to puke and die puking. The _male_ wore a light-blue and white, _female_ Dutch outfit with a blond wig. He thanked the heavens that the Lost Boys weren't there to see this horrible sight, due to them staying with Tim to play on the repaired and re-Painted rides.

"Oh my God! It burns!" Lan screamed as he shielded his eyes.

"You're telling me," Gus whispered, looking away from the being, "That's Small Pete, the Pete of this part of the Wastelands."

"Mickey Mouse, eh? I hear you're a Mr. Goody Two-Shoes. Well, here's your chance to prove it," Small Pete said, "I spent years getting' along with Gremlins. Only had to knock 'em around on occasion. Then, the _one time_ I crash my boat into their village, they seem to think I'm some kinda villain."

_'That's because you are…even though you're wearing that horrible thing…'_ Mickey thought with a shudder, "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, it _was_ an accident, but they kicked me out of the village and won't let me back in!" Small Pete complained, "I needs you to go and get my Ship's Log so I can prove it! Find that log from my ship so we can put this to rest and I can get back to work."

"You can count on not just me, Pete, but my friends Gus and Lan too," Mickey said.

"Don't drag me into this, Mickey!" Lan barked.

"It's a deal then! See ya soon? Or sooner, if ya know what's good for ya!" Small Pete threatened before stepping to the side.

With that, the trio jumped into the Projector Screen. They emerged from another Projector Screen and tears formed in Mickey's eyes. They stood within a black and white film clip, resembling a dock, barrels, cranes with cows on them, and a steamboat.

"This…This is Steamboat Willie…" Mickey whispered.

"Steamboat Willie?" Lan repeated.

"One of the greatest known cartoons that Mickey and Minnie starred in," Gus explained, "It's one of the cartoons that Mickey holds close to his heart."

"I may not be the Minnie who starred in this, but I have the memories of this cartoon. I played a passenger while Mickey and Pete worked Willie, the steamboat," Minnie explained.

"Mickey…You want to stay here for a bit?" Lan asked.

"…Yes, but…but we can't. We have to go to Gremlinville. That script Gus has and fixing Minnie are the most important things right now," Mickey replied, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Come on. Let's get going to Gremlinville."

"Right," Lan nodded.

With that, the four went off. Along the way, Lan found another reel. However…it was broken into a fourth piece.

"What's with this?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot about this," Gus noted, "But some cartoons were split into more than one segment for various reasons. Also, Steamboat Willie is split into four scenes. Two of which are in the village and exit at the same place."

"Aw…" Lan frowned.

"Then that means we'll take two paths out of the village, then," Mickey spoke as they approached the Projector Screen on the end of the scene, "We'll both look for the reel parts and then leave the scenes."

"Okay, Mickey," Lan nodded.

With that, the four went through the Projector Screen. They exited it and landed in an entrance. They walked out and Gus screamed in shock. A few pipes were missing parts while Thinner sprayed out in various places, destroying houses.

"Oh no! The crash must have broken the pipes and Thinner is spraying about! My house! Oh no! Gus's body is in there!" Gus screamed.

"We're on it!" Mickey and Lan said.

The two quickly went to work. Mickey fired paint and created pipes for the machines. Lan, meanwhile, slashed at some pipes with Oathkeeper, leaving a Paint gash in them. The gash cracked and created new pipes to connect them together. Once they were done fixing the pipes, a wheel-shaped device appeared in the center of the village. Mickey used his Spin Attack and turned the pipe, stopping the flow of Thinner.

"Oh…Oh thank goodness!" Gus cried out in relief, "Hurry! Fix the homes!"

"Mickey, can you take care of the houses? I see Small Pete's ship up there," Lan said, pointing at a large boat stuck on a waterfall, "I don't really want credit for much. I'm more of a guy who likes to just help."

"Okay, Lan," Mickey nodded.

Lan noted that the only way to the top of the waterfall was an elephant ride like the one he helped fix at the amusement park. He hopped on one of the vehicles and ran along the beams to the boat. He jumped onto it and began to look around. He opened a door and walked into the captain's room. He shuddered as he saw the various photos of Small Pete before finding the Ship's Log. He opened it and a cough caught his attention. He turned to see a shady-looking Gremlin.

"Hey, what say you trade me that Ship Log for a pin?" the Gremlin offered, "You see, not many of us like that Small Pete…"

"No," Lan replied, "I know it is better to forgive and forget than hold and grow old."

"Come on…"

"No means no," Lan replied as he walked out before putting the log into his Hammerspace, "And that's to make sure no one tries to take it."

* * *

><p>"You did it! Thank you so much," Gus and the Gremlins bowed as Lan walked up.<p>

"Gus, I found the Ship Log," Lan said as he pulled it out, "I have the date as well. Was the accident about two months and a week ago?"

"Yes, yes it was," A Gremlin in yellow replied.

"Small Pete wrote about that in here," Lan explained as he showed him the page.

"Hmm…Oh my…"

"What's wrong?" Gus asked.

"We made a mistake. Someone, go find Small Pete and tell him that we're sorry," the Gremlin ordered.

"We'll do it," Lan offered.

"Great! He should be in the Coliseum by now!" the Gremlin cheered.

"Oh, yeah…One of your Gremlin buddies tried to trade me the log for a pin," Lan explained.

"Shady again? He always tries to ruin things for others that aren't a Gremlin," Gus frowned.

"Hey, Gus, what about the…you-know-what?" Mickey whispered.

"The what now?"

"The thing Lan found," Mickey replied.

"Oh…Oh! Yes! Everyone! Everyone, we have a celebration on our hands! They have returned!" Gus shouted as he took out the script and drafts, "Our movie's script and rough drafts have returned!"

Almost instantly, everyone began to celebrate. Lan just chuckled at the celebrations before his left ear twitched. He looked at a film projector beside a home before Pluto jumped out of it, yelping. Mickey and Minnie saw it as well.

"Pluto!" Mickey gasped, "Pluto, come here, boy!"

Pluto turned to see Mickey and began to pant happily. He dashed over to him and knocked the poor mouse over. He proceeded to slobber all over Mickey by licking him, causing the mouse to laugh.

"Hey! Hey! Cut it out, Pluto!" Mickey said between laughs.

"Mickey, look!" Minnie gasped.

Pluto got off Mickey and the mouse saw something on his back. It was Minnie's lower body and her left leg. Pluto panted happily.

"Good boy, Pluto!" Mickey grinned as he patted the happy mechanical dog when Lan took a hair off Pluto's head.

"…Paint?" Lan pondered.

"The animatronics' bodies are covered in paint for appearance," Minnie explained.

"Well then, let's see if this works," Lan said.

He poked Pluto's legs with Oathkeeper, leaving a blue poke mark on each. Cracks formed on them before Paint coated the legs, completing them and even Pluto's mechanical eye. Pluto ran over to the small fountain in the village and saw his reflection. He dashed over to Lan and tackled him, licking him all over.

"Hey! Hey! Come on, Pluto! C-Cut it out!" Lan said between laughs, "I'm sure Mickey could do the s-same!"

"That's one part down," Mickey said as Lan managed to get Pluto off him long enough to put Minnie's part into his Hammerspace.

"Please, stay for the night," Gus offered, "It's the least we can do for what you've done for us."

"Really? Thanks, Gus," Lan said.

"It is getting late," Mickey nodded, "Thanks."

"It's not a problem. You've done so much for us. I think Oswald may have misjudged you, Mickey," Gus said.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Wastelands!" Lan grinned as he stretched, "Man, Gus-san, your house sure is big on the inside."<p>

"Don't you just love good ol' cartoon logic?" Gus asked as he flew out.

"Boy, did I miss sleeping in a bed like that. Disney's always been making me sleep on beds that are way too comfy for my tastes," Mickey complained and complimented as he walked out with Pluto at his heels.

"Gus!" a blue-wearing Gremlin called as he flew up.

"Oh, hello Gremlin Sunstar," Gus waved.

"Thank you for fixing those pipes yesterday."

"Oh, it was nothing," Mickey sheepishly replied.

"Is there something wrong, Sunstar?"

"Yes. The clock tower is broken. We need to apply paint to it as soon as we can," Sunstar explained.

"Why?"

"There's a pump in there that can open up the first gate," Gus explained, "The other gate is in the windmill over there. However, the Gremlin there hasn't been seen. I'm worried."

"Split up and take care of both?" Lan offered.

"Sure! Let's go, boy," Mickey ordered, earning a happy bark from Pluto before they ran off with Gus.

"Guess we're a team then, Minnie-sama," Lan chuckled as he picked up Minnie and placed her gently in the backpack.

"I guess, Lan," Minnie sighed.

"You wanted to go with Mickey?"

"Yes."

"Trust me. Life isn't all that fair," Lan shook his head, "But you just got to stay positive and look at the great big beautiful tomorrow."

"Oh! That's a song Walt Disney wrote!" Minnie gasped.

"What? 'Stay Positive?'"

"No. 'Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow.' It's one of his most famous songs," Minnie explained, "It's quite catchy as well. Much like the Tiki Tiki Room's song…Until it came under New Management."

"Oh my…" Lan frowned, "Hey, do you know the lyrics to 'Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow?' You've got me interested in it now."

"Really? Why, sure!" Minnie giggled.

With that, Minnie began to tell and sing to Lan the lyrics. Within minutes, Lan was joining in on the song as he jumped on various gears in a Thinner River to get to the windmill. By the time the two were done singing, Lan walked up to the windmill with Calvin appearing before the two.

"Hey there, Calvin-san," Lan grinned.

"Thanks again for freeing me from Dark Beauty Castle. I was looking for a way to show my appreciation. I came up with this," Calvin explained as he handed Lan a green ticket.

"Oh! That's a Green Ticket, Lan. It's worth 50 regular Tickets," Minnie explained.

"Really? Thanks, Calvin-san," Lan grinned.

"Oh, I also heard some weird tapping noises in the windmill. There are some platforms on the blades that you can ride on to get up there."

"Thanks for the advice, Calvin-san," Lan grinned.

With that, Lan waited for one of the platforms to come down. He quickly jumped onto it and began to ride the blade up to above the windmill. He quickly jumped off and through a hole in the roof, landing in a pile of hay. He shook the hay off and emptied it from Minnie's bag, letting her cough some out, before he looked around. There, he saw a Spatter wearing a Polish boy's outfit with blond wig. Nearby, a Gremlin was tapping on its cage. The Spatter charged at Lan, only the be stabbed by Oathkeeper. The Blotling screamed before it transformed. It had become a duck. He was half of Lan's height and wore the strangest outfit. His outfit consisted of a fedora with an oversized brim, a mask, a cape, and a long sleeved coat over a turtleneck. The vast majority of his outfit was in shades of purple, with the exception of the turtleneck which was a teal color.

"Who are you?" Lan asked.

"Lan, that's Darkwing Duck!" Minnie gasped.

"That's right! I am the Terror who flaps in the night! I am the sponge that soaks up your evil! I am Darkwiiiiing Duck!" the duck declared, "And just _who_ are you? Newcomer to the Forgotten World of Disney, eh? Yipes! What's happened to the place?"

"Uh, Darkwing-san, what do you last remember?" Lan asked.

"Why, fighting the Phantom Blot and…" Darkwing replied before paling, "Oh boy…Did I…But I…"

"Easy there, Darkwing-san. You've probably been one of the Phantom Blot's Blotlings for a time," Lan advised before he broke the cage, freeing the Gremlin.

"Thank you for getting me out of there and saving Darkwing. It was fogging up! I'll enable that Projector Screen behind you. It's a secret shortcut to the European Boat Ride. Don't tell anyone," the Gremlin advised.

"Sure thing, Mr. Uh…"

"Ditto."

"Lan," Lan grinned as he shook the Gremlin's hand, "Coming, Mr Duck?"

"That's Darkwing Duck to you, boy!"

"Whatever," Lan rolled his eyes.

"Actually, Darkwing…He comes from a place where they've never even heard of Walt Disney or any of his creations," Minnie explained.

"What? Are you kidding me? This kid doesn't know Walt Disney?" Darkwing exclaimed before turning to Ditto, "You! You have a network of Gremlins all over this place, right?"

"Yes."

"Inform everyone about this kid! We've got someone who doesn't know Walt Disney down here!"

"On it!" Ditto saluted before vanishing.

"…What was that about?" Ryuu asked.

"Darkwing's overreacting…again," Minnie replied.

With that, the two jumped into the Projector Screen. Lan landed on Darkwing as the two stood on a wooden platform. Lan turned to his left to see platforms attached to various gears. He then looked up and grinned. Half a Film Reel was there for the taking.

"Hold her, please," Lan grinned as Darkwing got up.

With that, Ryuu began to use the platforms to get up to the Film Reel. He jumped and snagged it before he began his fall. Darkwing and Minnie screamed until the duck pulled out a strange purple and red gun-like device. He pulled the trigger and an orange box shot out of it. It landed and popped open to become a trampoline. Lan landed on it, made a flip, and landed before the two.

"Thanks, Darkwing-san," Lan grinned as he took the backpack and went off for the other Projector Screen.

"I have never seen a human be so reckless before…" Darkwing muttered.

The two began to jump from various platforms. Soon, they came upon a large gap between one platform and the other with no others in sight. Darkwing held up his weapon once more before loading it with a grappling hook. He aimed and fired up at a swinging pendulum above the gap. The hook hit its mark and the two swung over the gap and into the Projector Screen on the other side. They emerged from it to see a broomstick-like Blotling carrying a bucket of Thinner.

"A Sweeper!" Minnie gasped.

"On it," Lan scowled, "Hold her, please."

Darkwing caught the tossed Minnie as Ryuu charged at the Sweeper. The Blotling saw him and began to throw globs of Thinner at him. Ryuu blocked them all with Oblivion, letting the brush absorb it, before slashing the Sweeper. The Sweeper cried before changing. It was a strange creature with yellow fur covered in black spots. It seemed to be a monkey, yet also a few other jungle animals at the same time. What really got Lan was that its tail was twice as long as Lan was tall.

"Houba! Boy, that was weird!" the creature exclaimed before shaking Lan's hand, "Hey-a! Name's Marsupilami!"

"H-Hey there, Marsupilami-san…!" Lan said between handshakes.

"Oh, great…The UMA," Darkwing frowned before seeing a mechanical leg with a light-blue heeled shoe, "Minnie, is that your leg?"

"Yes! That's it!" Minnie exclaimed as Darkwing pulled it out.

"Help!"

"Gus-san?" Lan pondered.

Everyone quickly ran over to the backs of manmade cutouts of giant blades of grass and flowers. There, they saw Gus and Mickey hiding behind a part of a rusted Eifel Tower with a bunch of blue Spatters, Seers, and Sweepers along with Pluto, holding Minnie's other leg in his mouth. Shooting at them was the same machine that had blasted Minnie apart in the first place, its head still twitching.

"Mickey! Gus! Pluto!" Lan gasped before glaring at the machine while taking out Oblivion, "Okay. Let's see how this guy…"

"Hold on, Lan. That's a Beetleworks. They're immune to Paint," Darkwing advised, "Plus, they've got loads of Thinner and Paint, almost an unlimited supply. We're going to have to remove the Paint it's wearing and strike its exposed core."

"Houba!" Marsupilami grinned, suddenly bouncing before the Beetleworks on his tail, now twisted round like a spring.

"That baka!" Lan barked.

"Tell me about it. I'm not sure who's worse: him or Bonkers," Darkwing admitted.

"I don't have a clue since I've never heard of either of them," Lan frowned as Marsupilami continued to annoy the Beetleworks with his incessant talking, "But, at least he's got the thing distracted."

"Exactly. Now then…Let's get _dangerous_," Darkwing stated.

With that, Darkwing fired his grappling hook once more, wrapping it around of of the support beams. Lan held onto him before the two swung over. Lan delivered a kick to the distracted Beetleworks as Mickey fired a blast of Thinner near its falling direction, revealing a pool of Thinner below it. The Beetleworks fell into it before emerging, revealing just the mechanical parts and a glowing, green orb in its chest.

"There!" Lan roared before his diamond-made claws slashed right through the Beetleworks like a hot knife through melting butter, making it blow up and drop Minnie's arms.

"Hot dog! That's all of them!" Mickey grinned, "Uh, Lan?"

"Huh? Oh, those guys. You got it Mickey," Lan grinned as he held up Oathkeeper.

As Lan used Oathkeeper on the Friendly Blotlings, Mickey, Gus, and Darkwing went to work on repairing Minnie. Once they were done reattaching everything, Mickey splashed her with Paint to complete her. Minnie slowly got up and looked at a Mirror Mickey painted for her.

"Oh my…" Minnie gasped before hugging the organic mouse and gave him a kiss, "Thanks, Mickey."

"Aw shucks…" Mickey blushed as he sheepishly kicked the ground.

Nearby, Lan was sitting on the shoulder of a large ape wearing a purple shirt. It had actually taken all but a Splatter and a Seer to make this guy. Marsupilami saw the animal and cheered. He ran over and up the ape's body onto his other shoulder and hugged the head.

"Maurice! Oh, it is so great to see you! Wow. Did you get taller or what?" Marsupilami asked, earning no reply, "Really? Cause you look like you got one recently."

Lan then approached the last two Friendly Blotlings. He slashed them both with Oathkeeper and watched them change. His jaw nearly fell off at the sight before him. It was Sonic and Tails, but both were younger, around nine for Sonic and six for Tails, with the two of them being a bit darker in color than the former hedgehog and the twin-tailed fox that he knew along with the onyx eyes they both had.

"Whoa…What just hit me?" Sonic asked.

"I think I had a bad Chili-Dog…" Tails groaned.

"…There was a Disney thing involving Sonic and Tails?" Lan asked.

"Oh, come on!" everyone but Maurice, Marsupilami, and the two new guys barked.

"Houba!" Marsupilami cheered as he hugged the two, "Great seeing you guys again!"

"Uncle Marsupilami!" Tail cheered as he hugged the creature.

"Look!" Lan called.

Everyone turned to the direction Lan pointed at. There, they saw Oswald on the other side of a large Thinner River. He blew a raspberry at Mickey and ran into the Coliseum. It took a few tries, but Mickey and Lan quickly constructed a Paint Bridge to the entrance. Everyone quickly ran into the place to see it was decorated with various Oswald images.

"Hey, Mickey! Lan!" a voice called before they saw Small Pete, earning laughs from everyone but a shuddering Lan and Minnie, and a glaring Mickey.

"Catch!" Lan called as he tossed the Log to Small Pete.

"Ya did it! I mighta misjudge ya. But watch out, 'cuz my cousin over on Mean Street makes me seem like a cuddly little kitten," Small Pete warned as he tossed down a treasure chest, "Oh, and help yourselves to some treasure. As for me, time to go!"

Mickey quickly opened up the chest. There, Mickey got a Bronze Pin to add to his growing collection of pins. Lan got a paper with Mickey on it, looking determined as his body seemed to be turning into that blot stuff.

"'Concept Art: Inky Mickey,'" Lan read the little note on the bottom corner.

"Guys! I found the Projector Screen!" Marsupilami called, "Yoohoo! Yo! Over here, buddies!"

Maruice gave out a monkey-like laugh before entering a pathway with the others following the gorilla. They went around a corner inside of the hallway to see Maruice's bum being the last thing entering a Projector Screen with Marsupilami's tail still going into it.

**"That freak's got one, long tail…"**

_"He's a Marsupilami, you twit."_

**"Twit? Bitch!"**

_'Enough!'_ Lan thought, _'I swear, the sooner I figure out how to get you gone, the better.'_

Everyone jumped into the Projector Screen and landed in another clip of Steamboat Willie. As Lan looked around, he recalled something. He quickly turned to Mickey, Gus, and Pluto.

"Did you guys…" Lan began.

Mickey interrupted him by handed Lan the Film Reel Fragment. Lan quickly put his FRF together with the recent one, creating a two-thirds Film Reel Fragment. The group went on with Ryuu doing a careful search for the last reel. He found it in a smokestack for the steamboat and ended up with a fairly large afro. Marsupilami collapsed at that point, trying to breathe through his laughter and pointing.

"Yuck it up, buddy…" Lan muttered as he pulled out a brush to take care of the mess.

"Why do you even have long hair? You're a male, for crying out loud!" Darkwing argued.

"Times have changed since you were outside, Darkwing," Mickey replied.

"Plus, I just like my hair long. That and Maylu-Koishii told me she liked my hair being long," Lan replied as he finished straightening his hair, "There. No more A…"

It was then Maurice sneezed, creating a blast of wind so strong, it caused Lan's hair to become an afro once more. Lan simply glared at everyone as they began to snicker and giggle.

"Bastards…the lot of 'em…" Lan muttered.

Everyone jumped into a Projector Screen. Two Projector Screens lit up in a dark area. Maurice, Sonic, Lan, Darkwing, and Mickey were shot out of one onto a walkway before a river of Thinner and a massive, multi-colored clock tower with a happy-go-lucky smiley face. The other Projector Screen, which was at a higher level and away from the clock tower, deposited the others.

"Hey…These seats are bunk!" Marsupilami complained as he saw the others, "How come they get the front seats?"

It was then that the face of the Clock Tower dissolved to reveal a gray one underneath it. Its smile had become a twisted, insane grin that promised death and agony. Its eyes, once filled with kindness and joy, were now cold and sinister with a psychotic glint added for good measure. Two massive green arms erupted from the sides of the tower and loomed over the five.

"Oh crud…" Darkwing paled as everyone dodged a slamming fist except for the duck, letting the fist move away to reveal a Darkwing Pancake, "Ow…This is why I don't fight time…"

"Gus!" Lan called.

"Yes, Lan?"

"Those arms are made of Paint, right?"

"Well, yes," Gus replied, "Oh, I see! Use Paint on the arms! They'll freeze them so you can get to the face! Maybe if you hit the face with Paint, it will turn back to normal!"

"Thanks, Gus!" Lan called as Sonic finished inflating Darkwing with a bicycle pump, "Sonic, I need you to annoy that clock. Distract it as best you can. Maurice, you strong, right?"

"Ooh! Ook!" Maurice nodded.

"Good. When those hands slam down while trying to hit Sonic, I want you to grab one and pin it down. I'll use Oathkeeper to Paint those arms. Once they're frozen, Darkwing, you take Mickey up to the face and let Mickey blast it with Paint."

"Good idea, Lan!" Mickey grinned.

"Sweet! Juice and Jam Time!" Sonic grinned before racing off along the pathway, "Hey! Tick tock! Your grandmother was a rusty old grandfather clock!"

"Go get 'em, Maurice!" Marsupilami cheered, using his coiled tail to bounce up and down.

Maurice nodded. He began to bang his chest and let out a howl-like roar. He charged as a fist slammed down at where Sonic just was, spanking his bottom at the Clock Tower. Maurice grabbed the hand and proceeded to hold it down. Lan roared as he jumped onto the arm and began to go wild with Oathkeeper, turning the entire arm a soft blue. The arm froze up and began to twitch a bit.

"Come on! I'm waaaiting~!" Sonic taunted as he tapped his left foot impatiently.

The other arm swung down at Sonic. The hedgehog dodged with ease and let Maurice jump and land on the hand. Lan proceeded to use Oathkeeper once more. Nearby, Darkwing fired a grappling hook and got it caught on the face. Mickey and Darkwing quickly retracted the hook, which sent them up to the face. Mickey blasted it in the face with a blast of Paint.

-What…What was I doing? Mickey Mouse? Hello! Nice to meet you- the Clock Tower smiled.

The door below his face opened up, revealing a Pin resembling an old phonograph and a Pin resembling the crazy face it had before. A Film Projector formed behind the two Pins as another appeared before the spectators. Lan and Mickey looked down at their Paint weapons to see that the items had gotten two inches longer.

"Now we can go to Mean Street," Darkwing Duck smirked, "Yep. All in a day's work for…Darkwing Duck!"

"Let's just get going…" Lan rolled his eyes as Mickey pocketed the two Pins.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: As you can see, Mickey will be collecting various Pins while Lan's out searching for Film Reels.<strong>


	3. Mean Street Part 1: The Slobber

**Me: Gotta say that I'm impressed. Other people have asked me of bringing in other 'Forgotten' Disney Characters. Trust me, I will. But they're my own choice. You'll all just have to wait and see. I don't own anything here, though I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Lan, Minnie, Pluto, Mickey, and Gus were the lasts ones out of the Film Prjector. They looked around to see a desolate cul-de-sac area was before them before becoming a street towards a cul-de-sac of four Projector Screens. Each screen was fuzzy and seemed to be out of order. In the first cul-de-sac, the four saw a Museum, a City HallPolice Department, a Fire Department, a large Detective Agency, an Emporium, and a framework of a store. Behind them was a massive Train Station. Along the street were also an Ice-Cream Parlor, an Arcade, a Movie Theater, and a few other places. The five waved bye to the others as they went off before Minnie and Pluto saw the framework.

"Oh no…" Minnie whispered, "My shop!"

"Wow. Sure got hit bad by Thinner," Lan noted, "Let's just hope it was Thinner."

"I'll handle it!" Mickey smiled before blasting the framework with Paint, turning it into a beautiful bakery/upstairs home.

"Oh…Thank you, Mickey!" Minnie cheered as she kissed the other mouse, earning a blush from him.

"Hey, Gus? Was this some sort of theme park?" Lan asked.

"Oswald copied it as best he could. He wanted us characters to be happy," Gus explained.

"Characters?" Lan repeated.

"Characters the world stopped watching, and stopped loving," Minnie explained, "Rough drafts, extras, anyone who didn't work out right. Even characters left on the drawing board like the Gremlins."

"Most lived here, in Oswald's recreation of that magical place," Gus added.

"Disney World?"

"Exactly, Mickey. He set up shops. An ice cream parlor. It was home…before."

"Before that 'Thinner Disaster' you mentioned yesterday, right?" Lan asked.

"Exactly," Gus replied.

"One day, it was perfectly peaceful. Then, the skies grew dark and a giant bottle of Thinner fell from the skies and made a massive tidal wave of Thinner ravage the Wastelands," Minnie explained.

"That's when the life went out of Wasteland. That's when the Blot arrived, and his flunkies that were once Cartoon Characters from what you've shown us, Lan," Gus added, "With that…Welcome to Mean Street."

"Come inside. You all deserve a nice meal for helping me and saving the Clock Tower," Minnie spoke as Lan's stomach rumbled in unison with Gus and Mickey's.

"Thank you, Minnie-sama," Lan bowed before seeing two identical characters walk by.

"Gosh. Lots of these characters look alike," Mickey noted.

"They're different versions from different stories. The majority of those here are mainly from Goofy Shorts."

"Oh, yeah…" Mickey recalled, "Goofy's shorts were all filled with various characters that looked like him. Hey, remember the Hockey Cartoon?"

"Oh, yes!" Gus laughed, "I think they're showing it in the movie theater! There are others that are like those Goofys here."

"Like me!" a voice declared as a figure approached, his peg leg clanking on the ground.

"I thought these folks were forgotten!" Mickey growled as he glared at the figure, "I'd never forget _you, Big Bad Pete_!"

Standing before them was Small Pete, but not in the dress and wig to Lan's relief. He wore jean overalls with white gloves, a single brown boot, and a bowler hat. Lan also noted the cigar in his mouth and scrunched his nose. He just hated cigars.

"Big Bad Pete, Small Pete, Pete Pan, Petetronic. This place has got lotsa me!" Big Bad Pete grinned proudly.

"Please tell me there aren't more of you male cats in women's outfits…" Lan pleaded before receiving a shocked face from Pete, "…What?"

"You…You called me a cat. No one…No one's ever remembered that I'm a cat…" Pete sniffled before pulling the teen into a big bear hug with a stream of tears spewing from his eyes like the spray from the top of a fountain.

"Uh…There-there?" Lan sweatdropped before waiting for Pete to stop crying, 'So, uh, Pete-san, why are there so many of you?"

"We get things done in the Wasteland, see. So, work with us and nobody'll mess with ya!" Pete replied with a laugh.

"You got it, Pete-Tono!" Lan saluted, "If I meet any Petes, I'll make sure to remember that."

"Great! Just tell 'em that ol' Big Bad Pete done sent ya!"

* * *

><p>"Good morning, everyone," Minnie greeted as the shop gained a few customers in the morning.<p>

"The Rescue Rangers?" Mickey pondered as Lan came downstairs, brushing the last bit of his hair.

Lan blinked as he looked at the five on the counter. He noted the two chipmunks on the counter might be twins, seeing how they looked like one another except for the one that seemed to be old had a black nose and wore an Indiana Jones outfit while the one that seemed to be the younger brother had a bigger, red nose and a Hawaiian shirt. The outfits seemed to fir them both actually. He then looked at the white mouse of the five. She was slender and wore a violet jumpsuit with makeshift goggles on her head. He also noted the blue eyes and long, blond hair she had. Buzzing around them was a little, blue-green fly in a red sweater. He seemed to be a mascot of sorts if he had to guess. The one that really got him was the biggest mouse of them all. He had brown and peach fur, a pilot's hat and goggles, a blue sweater, and a detective's jacket. He also noted the big, red mustache and lime-green eyes he had.

"Minnie! We were all worried about you," the white mouse spoke in relief.

"I'm sorry about that, Gadget. A Beetleworks got to me," Minnie apologized before hugging Mickey, "But Mickey saved me as always."

"Mickey?" the red-nosed chipmunk exclaimed.

"Mickey, _you_ were forgotten?" the black-nosed one gasped.

**"Do you hear those voices? They're so squeaky! I hate squeaky!"**

_"I think it's cute. They must have been for a cartoon series for children."_

**"You _think_?"**

"No, I haven't been forgotten. The Phantom Blot dragged me and Lan down here. Oddly enough, he had no clue about anyone here," Mickey said.

"Even you?" the red-nosed chipmunk asked.

"Yep, Dale. But especially dad," Mickey said, earning a gawk from the five.

"How could you not know the greatest man alive since Charles Lindbergh?" the biggest mouse demanded, his voice a bit Australian.

"He comes from a Zone where dad never existed," Mickey explained.

"Is _everyone_ here going to flip out like this?" Lan demanded, "I thought DW already took care of this with those Gremlins!"

"Yep," the black-nosed chipmunk said as he ran up Lan's shoulder, "My name is Chip. That's my brother, Dale."

"Hi, lady!" Dale waved, earning a bop from Chip when he ran down Lan's arm.

"What are you, an idiot? Lan's a boy!"

"Nu-uh! She's got long hair!"

"I'm a male, Dale," Lan narrowed his eyes at the red-nosed chipmunk.

"Well, G'day to you, boy! Name's Monterey Jack, ace flyer!" the big mouse introduced himself before motioning to the housefly that was waving at Lan, "And this little guy is my pal, Zipper."

"Nice to meet you both," Lan said with a formal bow.

"And my name is Gadget," the female of the five spoke, "I'm the inventor of the Rescue Rangers."

"An honor to meet a brilliant woman such as yourself, Ms. Gadget," Lan bowed, knowing his niece would probably kick his kiester if she found out he was rude to a lady.

"Oh, yes, that reminds me," Minnie smiled before walking to a locked fridge, "I had something in here that Monterey pre-paid for. Ta-dah!"

With that, she pulled out a seven-layered Cheesecake from the fridge. Each layer had a cheese wheel-shaped edible decoration on it and the top had a block of cheese on it. Lan looked at Monterey and sweatdropped. Monterey Jack's mustache extended and twisted so much it ended in two puffs of hair while his eyes entered a hypnotic trance.

"Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeseee eeeee~!" Monterey Jack called out in joy before jumping and landing in the cheesecake, eating it while swimming in all the layers.

**"…The fuck just happened?"**

_"Sin! Though I agree on wanting to know what just happened, there's no call for such language!"_

"…What just happened?" Lan asked.

"He loves cheese so much, that he enters a hypnotic trance whenever he either sees or smells it," Gadget explained.

"I see…" Lan sweatdropped.

**"I'm really starting to hate these Toons…"**

_"Oh, come now, Sin. They're amazing, in my opinion."_

**"No one wants to hear a hag's opinion!"**

"Hold on, Chip, Dale, I've seen you two outside of the Wastelands. How can you be in here?" Mickey asked as no one seemed to notice Lan getting a headache from Sin and Lifecalibur arguing AKA Lifecalibur showing Sin who is the boss of whom.

"Oh, those are the original us," Chip explained, sighing sadly, "People just forgot about the Rescue Rangers and we ended up here, just like all the others down here."

"Ah! Found it!" Minnie called before walking up to the group, holding up a sphere of yellow energy, and giving Mickey a kiss, "Here, Mickey, as a 'Thank You' for defeating the Beetleworks and finding all my parts."

"It's nothing, Minnie," Mickey chuckled sheepishly while blushing.

"So what is this, Ms. Minnie?" Lan asked as Mickey was handed the sphere.

"That is a Power Spark. We use them in the Wastelands to power up the Projector Screens," Gadget explained, "They're the residual memories that linger of the forgotten and converted into a form of power."

"Oh man…" Lan whispered as he looked at the Power Spark before it went into his hand, "What in the…?"

"What just happened?" Chip asked.

"The Power Spark just got absorbed by him!" Gadget gasped before Lan's Dragon Armor engaged.

"Ah! Are you a Beetleworks?" Dale gasped, earning a bop on the head by Chip.

"My Nanites…" Lan gasped before he retracted his armor, "The Power Spark reactivated them."

"Nanites?" Gadget awed, "You have actual microscopic machines within your bloodstream?"

"Bloodstream? More like the majority of my body is made of them thanks to an organ I have that makes them like wildfire," Lan chuckled, "Now it'll be easier for us to find Oswald and restore this world."

"You guys need some help?" Chip asked.

"I guess," Lan shrugged.

"Then we'll help by being your eyes and ears around here. If you need to know anything, just ask," Chip offered.

"Really? That's great, guys!" Mickey grinned, "Do you guys know where we can find Oswald?"

"He's probably mopin' around Mickeyjunk Mountain again," Monterey Jack replied, licking his lips from eating the entire cake, "Been doin' that for years now."

"Mickeyjunk Mountain? Why do I get the feeling I won't enjoy that place?" Mickey asked.

"That's because Mickeyjunk Mountain is what it is; Mickey's Junk," a voice said before Pete walked in, "Morning, Minnie. Five chocolate pies to eat here, if you'd please. Oh, and one of your delicious coffees."

"Hello, Peg Leg," Lan greeted.

"What do you mean 'Mickey's Junk?'" Mickey gulped.

"All the stuff that wasn't made into merchandise based on you, all the rejected models, everything involving forgotten, abandoned, or lost memorabilia is what makes up that place," Pete chuckled as he sat down and reclined in one of the chairs as Minnie went to work, "I should know, 'cause…I helped make his base up there."

"So how do we get there?" Lan asked.

"There's lots of ways there, but I ain't tellin'. Unless…You'd be willin' to do something for ol' Peg Leg Pete," The anthromorphic cat chuckled darkly.

"…What do you want?" Chip asked.

"Simple; One of my connections in Os Town just cut himself off. I need you to find the guy and go tell him to reopen the Gag Factory," Pete ordered.

"Gag Factory?" Lan repeated.

"Just do that, and the guy will tell you how to get to Mickeyjunk Mountain," Pete grumbled before Minnie delivered his order, "Ah…I just love this place's chocolate pies."

"We'll get right on it, Pete," Mickey said, "But, uh, who's your connection?"

"Oh, you don't know? I'd expect the kid since the Gremlins have been goin' about tellin' us all 'bout the boy who doesn't known Disney, but not you. He goes by the name 'Quackerjack,'" Pete laughed.

"Who's Quackerjack?" Lan asked.

"He's the guy who ran the Gag Factory before it was closed," Gadget explained on Lan's left shoulder, "He's infamous for his dangerous toys, but makes up for it in his inventions involving gags."

"I still don't like his 'Itchy Cheese' gag," Monterey Jack muttered on Lan's right shoulder with Zipper on his head.

"Uncle Gus!" a blue-wearing Gremlin called as he appeared before them, "Hello, Uncle Gus."

"Good to see you, Markus. By any chance, have you seen Oswald lately?" Gus asked.

"Last time I saw him he was headed toward the Projector Screens at the end of the street," Markus explained.

"Those thing have been broken fer years now," Pete snorted.

"Yet he managed to get the one to OsTown working for a few minutes," Markus replied, getting a startled look from everyone but Lan.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lan pondered aloud, "I mean, this 'Oswald' is the true king of this place, so he should know about how to work everything."

"How did he get it workin' again?" Pete demanded, "Horace and I've got those two Gears."

"Yes, I _do_ remember that," Markus deadpanned, annoyed at the anthro-cat, before Darkwing walked in, a bit miffed at something, "He somehow got Darkwing over there to act as the Gears."

"Did he say something involving a photo shoot?" Gadget asked.

"I…Yes…" Darkwing sighed.

"Pride comes before the fall," Lan shrugged before taking the hat off the duck's head.

"Hey!"

"You know…Why not go with a fedora? I mean, you're a detective, right?" Lan pondered.

"That _is _a fedora! Now give it back!" Darkwing scowled before taking his hat back, "Hmph! Now what do you mean by that?"

"So, why won't you let Markus have the Gear, Pete-Tono?"

"Well, kid…I done went and lost it to a Slobber," Pete admitted, looking away while twiddling his thumbs.

"A Slobber?" the Rescue Rangers, two Gremlins, Animatronic, and Duck screamed.

"Is a Slobber that bad?" Lan asked.

"Lan, think of a Spatter," Darkwing ordered.

"Okay."

"Now imagine a small hill."

"Yeah. There's the hill."

"Now make the Spatter the size of the hill and make it look horrible with three claws on its hands, a big beer belly, spikes all over its body, and eats everything made out of Paint while being immune to being sprayed by Paint or Thinner."

"Oh boy…" Lan paled.

"So where is the Slobber?" Gus gulped.

"Just outside Mean Street. Been campin' out there fer weeks now. I went to try and…_persuade_ the thing from getting' closer and…" Pete smirked before lowering his pants a bit, revealing a deep gash in the side of his body, "…Got _this_ fer my troubles. What's worse is that the beast went and ate the Gear! Tell ya what, boy. You go and get that there Gear back from da Slobber and I'll let Markus there keep it _and_ give ya a few Power Sparks to power up the machine those Gears go to. Even throw in a surprise if ya manage to find a weakness."

"Mickey, Lan, don't do it. Slobbers are the invincible ones in the Blotling Army," Minnie argued.

"It's suicidal!" Gadget added.

"Suicidal, you say?" Lan asked, a grin growing on his face, "No sweat! I've fought some guys labeled as 'suicidal to fight' a few times in my life. Always came out with them being clobbered."

"Kid, you're just as insane as a few Toons that I know of," Pete chuckled, "And yer just a human."

"Actually, I'm a half-breed. Not sure which one it is, but one of my parents has or is a dragon," Lan explained, earning a few startled looks from those who hadn't been traveling with the teen since Dark Beauty Castle and just outside the 'Mickey and the Beanstalk' Projector Screen, before he stood up, "I'll be back in a few hours or less. Minnie-sama, I'll gladly pay for a chocolate cheesecake with a 6" diameter all around."

"Chocolate and cheese. Yuck…" Jack spat, "That's the _only_ cheese you won't see me eatin'!"

"Glad to hear!" Lan grinned before walking out.

"Hold on!" Darkwing called before running after the teen.

"That boy is going to be the death of himself someday…" Gus whispered to himself before turning to Markus, "So where is the other Gear?"

"Horace Horsecollar has it. Horace can probably be found in the Detective Agency. I know he has one."

* * *

><p>"So why are you following me, DW?" Lan asked.<p>

"Because you're one of the rarest forms of people! The kind that has _never_ heard of Walt Disney."

"Walt Disney, this. Walt Disney, that. DW, I am sick of it. I need to learn more about the guy first!" Lan groaned/growled.

"Man, your breath _stinks_!"

"What was that?" Lan asked.

"That sounded like Sonic and Tails," Darkwing replied before a demonic roar echoed across the area, "And _that_ must be the Slobber…"

"Come on!" Lan ordered as he dragged Darkwing over to the roar's starting point.

The two an over a hill and skidded to a halt. Lan gulped as he saw what was going on and just _what_ a Slobber was. The Slobber was, as Lan could guess, around the size of Bumblebee in his Autobot Form. It was made, much like all the other Blotlings, out of Blot that seemed to be solidifying and melting at the same time. There were three fin-like spikes emerging on each of its shoulders and going down its spine were shark fins laced with blades. Its arms were as thick as tree trunks with three claws laced with Thinner. Its lime-green eyes glowed a malicious light along with its melting/solidifying jaws. It slashed at Sonic, who quickly dodged it, while creating wisps of black energy that stayed in the slash path it made for a few seconds.

"That's a Slobber?" Lan asked.

"Seems like it," Darkwing replied as he pulled out his Gas Gun, "Well, Lan, let's get _dangerous_."

"Yeah!" Lan grinned, his eyes going from normal and chocolate-brown to cobalt and slit and back.

Lan drew Oathkeeper and Oblivion once more. The two charged at the Slobber as Tails flew Sonic out of an upwards slash. Darkwing fired his grappling hook and had it wrap around the Slobber. The Blotling roared before busting out of the ropes and exhaled as much as possible.

"Uh…What's it going to do?" Lan asked.

"It's going to inhale!" Darkwing screamed before running behind a boulder with the other two Toons.

Lan rose a brow at that. The Slobber began to inhale. However, unlike a normal inhale, this was more like one Kirby would do. Lan grunted as he dug Oblivion into the ground. He was praying to whatever deities he could remember at the moment that the area wasn't made of Paint, but of Inert, a material made in the 'real world' and not of Paint. A small trail of Paint emerged from the tip of Oathkeeper and into the Slobber's jaws. The Slobber began to cough as a third of its body turned into the color of Paint. Everyone looked at the Paint-colored part of the Slobber before looking at one another.

"Sonic, Tails, I need you both to pester that Slobber. When he starts to want to inhale, I'll deal a grappling hook and keep its jaws open. Lan, use that Keyblade…"

"Paintbrush!"

"Whatever! Just use its Paint Powers and let's get back another Toon! Does anyone have an argument on the plan?"

"Yeah. What happens if you can't keep that jaw open?" Lan asked.

"That's why I need you to paint my feet to be nice and heavy. Make sure the Slobber's back is facing my front so I can shoot its jaws."

"Right," Lan nodded.

With that, everyone began the operation. Lan poked Darkwing's feet with Oathkeeper. The cracks appeared once more before engulfing Darkwing's feet, turning them into a dense, heavy stone. Darkwing nodded as Lan faced him towards the Slobber. Lan quickly ran past the Slobber as the two Mobians pestered it. The Slobber roared before firing a rain of Thinner at the two. Lan clapped his hands and quickly transmuted a wall on Inert to protect the two as he dodged the ones coming at him. The Slobber roared and began to Inhale once more. Sonic quickly grabbed Tails and managed to outrun the Inhale, getting behind Darkwing as he prepped his Grappling Hook. He fired once more and it got caught on the Slobber's upper jaw. He pulled back and Lan quickly unleashed a flurry of slashes at the jaws, Oblivion dug into the ground. The Slobber gasped and shuddered as its entire body was turned into Paint-color. The Slobber roared as it began to change. Lan, Sonic, and Tails felt their left eyes twitch. The Slobber was just as fat, but now shaped like an egg. It had pale skin, red irises floating in darkness for eyes, buck teeth, a large, orange mustache, and a jumpsuit in the colors of grey, yellow, black, and red. He also wore metal gauntlets that went up to his elbows.

"Robotnik/Eggman!" the trio gasped before Tails and Sonic fell over, laughing.

"Eggman?" both repeated between laughs.

"D'ooooohhh!" the man growled, "I am Ivo Robotnik, not Eggman!"

"Meh. Whatever, Doc," Lan shrugged, "So, ya ever been to a dentist or did your mom marry a donkey?"

Robotnik began to stutter and gasp out in shock and anger. Nearby, Sonic, Tails, and Darkwing were all holding their sides at the comment. Soon, Robotnik began to shake with anger as he growled. Lan blinked as he saw the man turn bright red and steam flared out of his ears. Back on Mean Street, Mickey was walking out of a semi-creepy structure that had a detective's magnifying glass on it for a sign. Gus followed him with the needed Gear with Pluto at Mickey's heels.

"Of all the things!" the trio heard the roar before Sonic and Tails were behind Mickey, shivering like leaves.

"I've never heard him scream that loud before," Sonic gulped.

"Uh…" Mickey began.

"I'll just take this Gear to Markus," Gus coughed before flying off to the arcade where Markus was floating beside, a massive machine behind him.

* * *

><p>"I hate that hedgehog and that half-dragon!" Robotnik declared as Pete locked him up in a jail cell, a straightjacket on the villain.<p>

"Thanks fer the help there, kid!" Pete grinned before giving Lan a badge with his mug on it-Oswald's face also on it-with a medium-sized box that was glowing through the lid and small holes along with a wallet nearly bursting with Green Tickets and a saliva-covered Gear, "Take these here Power Sparks, Green Tickets, and this here Badge of the Start. With it, ya can get access ta any place in da Wastelands. Now listen here, them Green Tickets are worth 50 Red Tickets each. With them, you're set fer a bit here in the Wastelands. Also, that there Badge makes you authorized to capture any o' them villains out there by teleporting them right into a jail cell here, savvy?"

"You got it, Pete-Oya-san!" Lan saluted as Darkwing was given one as well.

"I'm gonna need you to stay here, duck," Pete ordered, "Just in case those kids of Oswald's go and mess up the peace."

"Right," Darkwing snorted as Lan was about to leave.

"Help!" a voice screamed before a duck wearing a purple jacket over a yellow button shirt and a red tie ran in, "Help me, please! Big Bad Pete, I need some help! Come on, please?"

"Hold on there, Fenton!" Pete roared, making the duck hide behind Lan, shivering like he was on a glacier, "Now what's the problem?"

"B-Beagles! They stole something from me!" the duck replied, "Please, I need help!"

"Mickey and I will help you, sir," Lan offered, getting the duck to look at him.

"Hey…You're him! Lan Hikari, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're the guy who comes from a place that doesn't know Walt or the Disney Corporation! …Did you say 'Mickey?' As in 'Mickey Mouse?'"

"Yeah…?"

"Splendid!" Fenton cheered before running out, dragging Lan with him, "Let's go get him and I'll explain!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: As you can see, Mickey will be collecting various Pins while Lan's out searching for Film Reels. And I'm not kidding about Pete being a cat and nearly everyone these days saying that he's a dog. He's got cat ears for Arceus's sake!<strong>


	4. Mean Street Part 2: To OsTown!

**Been a while since I updated this. More alterations to the game's storyline.**

* * *

><p>"Mickey!" Lan called as he ran up to the mouse, hedgehog, fox, and Animatronic with Fenton behind him into the Ice Cream Parlor.<p>

"Oh, there you are, Lan," Mickey grinned as a black-and-white cartoon anthromorphic dog put a bowl of vanilla and chocolate ice cream before Lan and a strawberry ice cream before Fenton.

"I see you've got a new badge," Lan noted, seeing a badge on Mickey's shorts, the emblem being a magnifying glass.

"Horace made me into a co-detective for his business," Mickey explained before seeing Lan's badge on his jacket's inside, "You got one from Pete?"

"Yep. This is going to be sweet," Lan grinned as Gus came back with Markus.

"Good news, everyone; the machine is fully operational!" Gus declared, "Pete came up with the Gear. He didn't say why it was covered in saliva though."

"Better you not find out," Lan replied with a shudder, seeing how Pete 'removed' the Gear from Robotnik, "Any bad news?"

"We need some Power Sparks," Gus explained.

"Got 'em," Lan and Mickey replied, both handing the two Gremlins a box of Power Sparks each.

"Great! I'll get to work on getting the OsTown Projector Screen running. Just to warn you, though, Mickey: the Clip is 'Through the Mirror,'" Markus warned before flying off.

"Oh no…Not that one…!" Mickey groaned as he hit his head on the table.

"Bad experience with it?" Lan asked.

"Let's just say it was one of the more…bad ones," Gus replied, "Say, Lan, do you still have those Film Reels?"

"You bet."

"Head on down to the Movie Theater. The Usher will gladly trade the Film Reels you collect for something," Gus explained.

"Thanks," Lan nodded before turning to Fenton, "Now then, just who are you?"

"My name is Fenton A. Crackshell, the accountant for Mr. Scrooge McDuck," Fenton introduced as he finished his ice cream, "I need help. Something valuable from me that I need to do my work at Mr. McDuck's vault was stolen recently."

"What? A calculator?" Lan asked.

"No. Much more important," Fenton replied, "If I don't have it, Mr. McDuck is going to fire me…_again_!"

"Oi…" Lan sighed, "How many times have you been fired and then rehired by the guy?"

"8,254 times."

"Okay…Weird," Lan stated.

"Fenton, who stole it?" Mickey asked.

"The Beagle Boys, who else."

"The Beagle Boys are here, too?-!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Well where did you think they went to after _DuckTales_ ended?" Gus asked.

"Yeah. But they split it up into fourteen parts," Fenton explained, "Each of the Beagle Boys and their Ma has one part."

"Four…?-! Aw fuck it to high hell!" Lan groaned, earning him a bar of soap from Sonic and Tails.

"It's not cool to curse," Sonic scolded as Lan spat the soap bars out, "There are much better words then those."

"Well excuse me for not thinking them up," Lan grumbled.

"Okay then!" Sonic grinned.

"He had a little segment called 'Sonic Says/Sez' where he taught children various lessons at the expense of Scratch and Grounder," Gus whispered.

"Ah…Well then, Fenton. You can count on us," Lan grinned as he got up and put down four Green Tickets, "That's mine, Sonic, Fenton, and Tails' share of the money. Sonic, Tails, do you two mind helping out by going to find the Rescue Rangers, Marsupilami, DW, and-if he's around-this 'Bonkers' guy DW mentioned? Tell them to meet up outside the Train Station."

"You got it!" Sonic saluted before he raced off with Tails, "We're up, over, and gone!"

"…'Up, over and gone?'" Lan repeated with an eye twitch, "Okay, I have _got_ to teach him better lines than that. I mean, I enjoy the punch lines and all, but that…that was just plain kooky even for a Toon."

"Seems we're getting off track in getting to Oswald…" Gus sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it will take a bit for Markus to get the Projector Screen up and running," Mickey replied.

"True…" Gus nodded.

* * *

><p>"Why him…?" Darkwing groaned.<p>

The group was now standing before the Train Station. A new face to the group was an orange and black Bobcat in a police outfit. Mickey quickly finished using his Brush and Paint to make a model of Mean Street for everyone based on a map Lan got from Pete.

"Okay, we're all here to teach those Beagle Boys a lesson they'll never forget," Lan grinned, "Lucky for us, Fenton managed to figure out where each of them is hiding."

"Right! Thank goodness for my photographic memory kicking in," Fenton grinned as he took out a pointer pen and began to point at various areas in and around the model, "Now then, Two of them are in the sewers just below us, most likely near the Thinner Pumps Oswald built under here to deal with all the Thinner in the area."

"Thinner Pumps?" Lan and Mickey repeated.

"After the Thinner Disaster and the Blot Wars, Oswald made special Pumps below the main areas of the Wastelands. They generate a special field that only lets Spatters and Spladooshs appear in those areas and that's a rare occasion for them to show up. Furthermore, they intake Thinner and recycle it into Paint for the area to thrive," Gus explained.

"Ah…" Lan nodded.

"Keep going, Gus," Mickey added.

"Right. Now then, there's three outside the city limits, most likely in the forest area to the West. It's filled with Viral Animatronics and Blotlings. And before you even ask, a Viral Animatronic is an Animatronic that was infected with too much Thinner in the form of what mechanics would call 'a Virus.' These Viral Animatronics are completely berserk and will attack anyone that goes near them. No cure yet for them, though…" Fenton sighed, "Now then, the rest are scattered about in these areas on the roofs of the Ice Cream Parlor, the Detective Agency, and the Emporium. There's also one in the Museum. Most likely it's Ma Beagle. She just loves jewelry, especially ones that are in museums."

"Right. So we'll split up. I call dibs on the place with Viral Animatronics!" Lan declared, earning startled looks and large, freaked out eyes from everyone, "…What? I've fought a guy who could make attacks on-par with the birth of existence in order to prove a point that I wasn't strong enough back then and then again when I had to fight y inner Sin."

**_"Still hate those guys for messin' with my fight," _**Sin snorted.

"If I could fight someone like that, then I'm sure these Viral Animatronics will be an ease. Especially if I can get to their electronics."

"Okay…" Mickey gulped, "The Rescue Rangers and I will handle the Beagles under the city."

"You can count on us, mate!" Monterey Jack declared.

"Golly, I can't wait to look at those Pumps!" Gadget exclaimed happily.

"Sonic, Tails, we're leaving the Beagles on the roofs to you, Marsupilami, and Maurice," Mickey added, "Fenton, you, Darkwing Duck, and Bonkers will deal with Ma Beagle."

"What?" Darkwing screamed, "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope!" Mickey replied with a grin, "You may have been forgotten, but I still remember that time you spied on me and Minnie."

"Hey! I believed you two were involved with a recent bank robbery, okay?"

"Hooray! We get to fight together, DW!" Bonkers cheered, "Let's get going!"

"Hooray…" Darkwing grumbled as he went off with Fenton, the non-masked duck whimpering a bit in fear at having to deal with Ma Beagle.

"Oh, boy! I can't wait to deal with this Ma Beagle!" Bonkers cheered.

"…Is Bonkers really that bad?" Lan asked.

"Why do you think he's named 'Bonkers?'" Mickey replied.

"Ah…" Lan nodded before walking off, "I'll be back in the morning hopefully."

"But it's only noon," Dale argued.

"I know, but I'm going to take some time to practice with Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Have to keep in shape, ya know."

_"Along with Sin and I?"_

_ 'But of course, neechan.'_

**"Tch. Why do we have to train? I'd just like to maul something."**

_ 'You'll get that later if we're lucky that an Animatronic is actually a bad guy that's out there.'_

**"Sweet."**

"See ya, Nakama!" Lan waved with a mock-salute.

"Who's Nakama?" Tails asked.

"It's Japanese. It means 'friends,'" Mickey explained.

"Really? That's good to hear," Sonic grinned, "Come on, let's get going after those Beagle Boys!"

* * *

><p>Lan whistled as he walked towards a large forest. He slowed his whistling when he took notice of the forest's conditions. The entire area was bleak with the trees a sickly color. Their leaves were barely pale green and sagged a bit. He took notice of a Seer and quickly engaged his armor. It shimmered a little before fading out of sight. The Seer quickly got it from behind with a slash from Oathkeeper. Ryuu reappeared and disengaged his armor as the Seer transformed back into a Toon. Lan fell on his rear when the Seer quickly grew into a red elephant with a pair of triple-bent tusks.<p>

"Eep! Don't kill me, Mr. Phantom Blot!" the elephant cried out in fear before opening an eye and looking around, "Huh? Where's the Phantom Blot? Then again, where am I?"

"Um, excuse me?" Lan pondered, making the elephant scream and jump into one of the trees, bending it over.

"Don't do that! Please! I'm pantophobic!" the elephant begged.

"Easy there, big guy," Lan attempted as he sliced the tree to let the elephant fall on his back, "I'm a friend. Name's Lan Hikari. You?"

"T-Tantor…"

"Nice to meet you then, Tantor-san!" Lan grinned.

"Huh? Wait… You can understand me? It took Jane and the Professor _months_ to learn how to speak animal!" the elephant complained before gasping, "Jane and the Professor! Tarzan! Terk! Oh…Where is everybody?-!-!-!"

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean, I just changed you back from being a Blotling…" Lan began.

"A Blotling? What's that?"

"Huh…You must not have been here for the Blot Wars or got turned the moment you got here…" Lan noted before shaking his head, "Look, Tantor-san, just stick with me. I give you my Dragon Word to help find your friends."

"Re-Wait a second… Dragon's don't exist. …Do they? Then again, there are Komodo Dragons… and dragonflies…"

"Yes, dragons do exist, Tantor. One of my parents is one. Either that, or one of their ancestors was one," Lan explained with a shrug, "Come on, I think I found you for a reason, so you're coming with me to deal with the Beagle Boys in here."

"In… there?" Tantor gulped as he used this trunk to point at the forest.

"Yep. Also, be careful. Apparently, there are monsters in here that look like these…'Disney' characters with mechanical parts," Lan added as he dragged Tantor into the forest, engaging his Dragon Armor for an extra measure.

"Help! I'm being taken away by a crazy half-dragon!" Tantor screamed with comical tears falling from his face, "Someone's gonna get hurt, and it's always me!"

* * *

><p>"There he is…" Chip whispered.<p>

Mickey, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget, Gus, and Zippo poked their heads out from a barrel to see an anthromorphic beagle. He was laying on the back of the Ice Cream Parlor's sign, rubbing his belly. He wore a red shirt, brown gloves, a green hat, and blue jeans. He also had on a robber's mask. On his shirt was a prison tag that had a bite taken out of it. Its numbers were '761-176 or 176-761' with the words 'Beagle Boys Inc' just below that.

"Aw…I'm hungry~!" the Beagle Boy whined.

"How are we going to get the part from him?" Dale asked.

"Let me at the lousy mutt!" Monterey Jack declared.

"Hold on, Monty," Mickey advised before pulling out his brush.

"Ah…You're going to nail him with an anvil?" Gus asked.

"Nope."

"A cow?" Dale guessed.

"No. I remember this Beagle Boy. Burger Beagle. I always saw him at any all-you-can-eat buffet when he was out of jail and had cash," Mickey explained before using Paint to make a medium-sized pie, "Just watch. Hey, Burger!"

"Huh? Who's there? Is it the pizza guy?" the Beagle asked as he jumped up.

"Hey, do you have some sort of part on you?" Mickey asked.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah!" Burger replied before pulling out a box.

"I'll trade ya this pie for it."

"No, never! Ma told me to guard it! …What kind of pie are we talking about?"

"Chocolate Apple."

"Ohhh…!" Burger whined.

He appeared to be having an inner struggle with himself as he looked back and forth between the box and the pie. He began to jump around in place, making the building shake a bit, as he bit his left hand.

"Okay! You win!" Burger screamed before taking the pie and giving Mickey the box, "Now leave! I have my pie to eat!"

* * *

><p>"Ah! What was that?-!" Tantor screamed as he jumped into Lan's arms for the tenth time in five minutes.<p>

"Tantor! Get off of me!" Lan barked as he dropped the elephant once more, "Are you afraid of everything or what?"

"I think of it as a hobby. Did you know that there is a name for all the various fears in the world?" Tantor replied sheepishly before screaming at a small spider, "Spider! That's called Arachnophobia."

"What if you're afraid of everything?"

"That's called Pantophobia. Took me _years_ to get to that level."

_'Is that something he should be proud of, Onee-chan?'_

_ "It is to him. He admits to his fears."_

_ **"Pansy!"**_

_ "Sin!'_

_ **"What? It's true!"**_

It was then a mechanical roar echoed in the air. Tantor screamed as he jumped into Lan's arms once more. Lan dropped him and pulled out his brushes. Red eyes glowed in the bushes before a massive raptor with mechanical legs and robotic eyes erupted from the bushes. Tantor screamed as Lan engaged his armor. He barely caught the fangs and threw the beast away.

"Run, now!" Lan ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Tantor screamed as he ran off.

"I meant run deeper into the jungle, not away!" Lan screamed as he dragged Tantor deeper.

"Ah! No! My 'I'm-going-to-die-if-I-go-deeper-into-this-place' disease is acting up!" Tantor pleaded and sobbed.

"You're going in there, or I'll give you something to be _really _afraid of!" Lan threatened, _'He tried to use a Usopp on me!'_

* * *

><p>"That's the last of them!" Bonkers grinned as he loaded five last Beagle Boys into the jailCity Hall.

"And we got those swanky parts," Marsupilami grinned.

"We didn't find Ma Beagle in the museum," Fenton sighed, "That means we're missing two parts."

"Wait. If she wasn't there, then that means…" Mickey began.

"…She's probably with the Beagel that's in the jungle," Gadget finished, "Golly! We have to get over there!"

It was then everyone saw a massive mushroom cloud rise up in an area away from Mean Street.

"…That's where the jungle is, isn't it?" Mickey asked.

"Yep," Marsupilami nodded.

"Lan probably did it?"

"Most likely," Gus nodded, "Wouldn't put anything past him."

* * *

><p>"It's okay, Tantor! I blew them up!" Lan called.<p>

Tantor whimpered to himself as he slowly tiptoed past the remains of the melted, torn to shreds animatronic dinosaurs.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Tantor."

"_Never_ do that again!" Tantor screamed.

"Okay, okay, Yeesh," Lan rolled his eyes before throwing Oathkeeper and slashing a Blotling Spatter nearby in the arm.

The Spatter gasped and gurgled as it began to change. Soon, it turned into a dark-blue gorilla with the fur on the top of its head going upwards. The gorilla shook its head.

"Whoa! Now what did I eat? Did someone swap my fruit with a rotten one again?" the gorilla asked in a female's voice.

"Terk! Oh, it's go good to see you again!" Tantor exclaimed as his trunk shot out, wrapped around the gorilla's waist, and pulled it back over to be hugged by the elephant.

"Ah! Let go of me, ya big lug!" the gorilla screamed before pulling herself out of the hug, "Yeesh! So what happened here? The Professor try to make tea again?"

"He did it," Tantor replied, "Oh, it's horrible, Terk! Oh, Lan, this is Terk. Terk, Lan."

"Hey," Lan saluted as he picked up Oathkeeper.

"Tantor, he can't understand us," Terk snorted.

"Actually…"

"Tantor, he can't understand us," Lan smirked.

"Y-You…How did…When did…?" Terk gawked as Lan tugged Tantor deeper into the jungle.

"Follow and I'll explain!" Lan replied.

"Sheesh…" Terk sighed before following after the two.

* * *

><p>"Now don't you worry," Big Bad Pete chuckled as he sat down at a radio, "I've got an eye in the sky over the jungle. Ya readin' me up there, Launcher?"<p>

-I'm reading you loud and clear, over-

"Launchpad?-! You mean _Launchpad_ is the one you're having fly over the jungle?" Darkwing demanded.

-DW, is that you? Oh, DW! I missed ya, buddy!-

"Talk later. Didja find my man?" Big bad Pete demanded.

-Not yet. But I'm seeing a moving red thing. Hold on, I'll take a…-

"Don't you dare try to get a closer look!" Pete and Darkwing snapped.

-Okay. Okay. Yeesh. Ah!-

"Launchpad! What happened?"

-I'm hit! I'm hit! I-I'm going dow-

"Launchpad? Launchpad!" Darkwing screamed, earning static as his only reply.

"This is bad," Dale frowned.

"You think we should go after him?" Monterey Jack asked.

"I'll go. Launchpad is my partner," Darkwing replied as he walked out.

"Darkwing, wait up!" Mickey called as he ran after the crime fighter.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Incoming!" Tantor screamed.<p>

"Is that a giant duck head!-?" Terk screamed as the trio ran off just as a plane based off a duck's head crashed into the ground.

Lan, Tantor, and Terk slowly poked their heads out from a set of trees ten yards away from the crash site. Lan cringed as he saw the large trench the plane created along with the ruined and burnt trees in the area. Slowly, he approached the vehicle when a side of it was kicked away. A tall duck emerged from it. He was muscular, Lan had to admit, with feather-coated, human-like, four-fingered hands. He wore an old style of an aviator's outfit with a tuff of orange hair sticking out from under his helmet. He looked at the wreckage.

"Well, any crash you live through is a crash I'll take," the duck chuckled.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Huh? Oh! You're that Lan kid, right? The one who doesn't know Walt Disney!"

"What!-? How could a kid not know about Walt?-!" Terk demanded as she and Tantor emerged from the trees.

"I don't know the guy because he never existed in my Zone!" Lan barked before calming down, "I'm Lan Hikari."

"Launchpad's my name," the duck greeted as he shook Lan's hand.

"Good to meet ya!" Lan nodded.

It was then everyone heard something snap. They looked around before Launchpad looked down. He tapped Lan's shoulder, getting the half-dragon's attention. Launchpad pointed downwards. Lan looked down to see that there was nothing under them but a massive hole. He looked at Launchpad, seeing him either getting taller or his descent was starting. The four screamed as they proceeded to fall into the hole. Lan groaned as he slowly awoke. His arms and legs felt heavy before he looked at a limb. His eyes widened when he saw a chain was attached to it. Each limb and his neck held the same chains with his collar having black spikes on it.

"It's useless," a voice informed, "Those chains are reinforced Orichalcum designed to prevent you from shattering or altering them with your Alchemy."

"Say it in Beagle Talk!"

"…The little snot won't be escapin' us, see?" the first voice simplified.

Lan turned his head as he got up to see two figures, both anthromorphic beagles. One was a chubby, youthful-yet eldery-woman with her prison outfit, consisting of a red turtleneck sweater and blue shorts, were reshaped to resemble an elderly lady's dress with a yellow hat on her head and a mask. The other was skinny and wore a graduation hat. He also wore a green hat and a green bow on his neck. On his red shirt was a prisoner identification bar that had a complex equation on it: 6 root 716 to the sixth power.

"Who are you two?" Lan asked.

"Ma Beagle's the name. This is my son, Megabyte Beagle," the lady introduced.

"Pleasure," Megabyte noted.

"Likewise," Lan nodded before looking around, "You mind telling me why I'm chained up and where Launchpad, Tantor, and Terk are?"

"Oh, your friends are in danger," Ma replied as she pressed a button on a remote.

The room rumbled before the floor rose up and into a new room. Lan looked to his left and gasped, seeing the trio behind a glass wall with a Slobber in the room beside it. Nearby, Megabyte placed a Duel Disk on his arm as Duel Monster cards were produced nearby.

"You're making false cards?" Lan gasped.

"These are the only cards aside from your own that exist here," Megabyte informed, "If you wish to release your allies from their entrapment, then you must defeat me. Yet if I succeed in your defeat, you shall bear witness to the carnage the Slobber will induce upon them."

"Say it in Beagle Talk!" Ma barked.

"…Ya win, they go. Ya lose, they die."

"What!-?" Tantor screamed.

"You mean that a _card game _will decide if we live or die!-?" Terk screamed.

"How did you…?" Lan asked before the Shadow Blot's tail went out nearby, the half-dragon barely catching it, "Of course."

"Now then, shall we?" Megabyte asked.

"You're going to regret dueling me," Lan scowled as the chains slacked enough to let him duel.

"Game on!"

**Megabyte: 8000**

**Lan: 8000**

"I'll start!" Lan declared as he drew, _'What the…? This…This isn't my deck. But…But it is.'_ "I'll start by setting a monster down. Turn end."

"The genius now initiates his turn," Megabyte stated as he drew, "I will begin by playing Double Summon and begin the first summoning by calling forth Boot-Up Soldier – Dread Dynamo."

Two portals appeared before Megabyte. The left portal twisted before collapsing to the floor. Where to portal once stood was a robot. Its torso was wide with a strange gap in the center, revealing small gears within it. Its optic gazed at Lan.

**Boot-Up Soldier – Dread Dynamo: 4/0/2000**

"Ooh…" Lan gulped, "I take it you have Machine Duplication?"

"But of course. I will now use it to call forth my remaining pair of Dread Dynamos. With the power of my Double Summon, I will now call forth Yellow Gadget."

Two more Dread Dynamos appeared. From the other portal, another machine walked out. It was smaller than the Dread Dynamos and made of green metal. Lining its body was a set of silver gears with a large one strapped to its back.

**Green Gadget: 4/1400/9800**

**Boot-Up Soldier – Dread Dynamo: 0-2000**

"I hate those Gadgets," Lan scowled as Megabyte took a card out of his deck, "That Green Gadget gives you a Yellow Gadget while the Dynamos gain 2000 ATK because a Gadget Monster is on the field."

"Your Duel Disk recorded over 200 cases of dueling Gadget Duelists with 52 loses involving them," Megabyte informed, "I will now equip Raregold Armor upon my first Dread Dynamo, forcing you to attack only he."

Lan frowned. The middle Dread Dynamo glowed before its armor changed to a pristine white. Lining the armor was various gold outlines.

"Okay. I'm lost here! What just happened?" Terk asked.

"I'm not sure, but go get him, sonny!" Ma ordered in her rocking chair, "And say it in Beagle Talk!"

"I hate you," Lan scowled, "Now I can't attack anyone but that guy."

"Exactly. Now Dread Dynamo the First, attack!"

The gold and white Dynamo groaned before charging at the set monster. It flipped over and a dragon appeared from it. It was solid red and white with a mask on its face. Dread Dynamo slugged the dragon across the face, destroying all but its mask.

"You shouldn't have done that," Lan warned, "That was Masked Dragon. And with him getting the boot, I can summon either another Masked Dragon or another Dragon with lower or equal Attack Points than him."

The mask glowed before another Mask Dragon took its place. Masked Dragon growled at the machines as it settled down to Defense Mode.

**Masked Dragon: 3/1400/1100**

"Very well then. Dread Dynamo the Second, assault and murder the filthy mythological lizard," Megabyte ordered, letting his second Dread Dynamo attack before a third Masked Dragon appeared, "Why you…Attack, Green Gadget!"

Green Gadget charged at Masked Dragon. He wound up his fist before slamming it into Masked Dragon's gut. The dragon collapsed before exploding. The smoke cleared to reveal a wolf-sized earth-colored dragon. It appeared to be made out of stone with red eyes.

**Golem Dragon: 4/200/2000**

"What is that beast?"

"This is Golem Dragon. With him out on the field, you can't attack any dragons but him."

"Very well then. I end my turn."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Lan declared, "Okay then, I activate the spell card known as Future Fusion! First, I'll send three cards from my Deck to the Graveyard and you'll see what happens two of my turns from now. Then I'll summon GekiBeast GekiTiger!"

"GekiBeast GekiTiger?" Tantor repeated.

It was then a red aura flared off Lan. It solidified into a metal tiger colored red, black, and silver. The tiger let out a roar.

**GekiBeast GekiTiger: 4/1800/1200**

"That will not achieve anything," Megabyte noted.

"Maybe not alone, but what if I were to play the Field Spell 'Beast Origin Village?'" Lan asked.

The lab slowly faded away (except for the chamber holding Tantor, Terk, and the Slobber) to reveal a jungle of sorts. Behind Lan was a massive tree. GekiTiger growled peacefully.

**GekiTiger: 4/2100/1500**

"Surprised? All 'GekiBeast,' 'RinBeast,' and 'GenBeast' monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF points while this is on the field," Lan explained, "Now sic that machine, boy! Hō-Hō Dan (Gun-Gun Bullet)!"

GekiTiger turned to the Dread Dynamo. The tiger roared before it tackled Dread Dynamo. GekiTiger batted Dread Dynamo away, destroying it.

**Megabyte: 7900**

"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown!"

"An impressive Field Spell," Megabyte noted as he drew, "I will now use Spellbook Inside the Pot."

"I recall this card," Lan reminisced as he drew three cards with Megabyte.

"Now I will exchange your Field Spell for my own; Geartown!"

"Crud…" Lan scowled.

The tree behind Lan erupted in flames as the jungle-like forest was decimated. A large stone statue shaped like a rhino crashed behind Lan as the scenery was changed with an advanced, yet ancient, town made of gears and machines.

"With this upon the Field, I can now utilize one less sacrifice for Ancient Gear Monsters."

"Say it in Beagle Talk!" Ma shouted.

"He's saying that he can bring out stronger monsters with one less sacrifice Ma'am!" Lan explained.

"Thank you for the assistance. However, this will not let you get off scot-free, for now I tribute Green Gadget to release my Ancient Gear Gadjitron Chimera."

"I hate the Ancient Gear series," Lan scowled.

Green Gadget sparked and collapsed into a pile of gears and parts. Slowly, the gears coalesced with various gears around the area. It was a mechanical Chimera made of a green alloy. Coating the body were three heads with the center one being the main head.

**Ancient Gear Gadjitron Chimera: 6/2300-2600/1700**

"I remember this guy…" Lan scowled, "You gave up the Green Gadget so that it could gain 300 ATK."

"Now I will activate Double Summon. I will now call forth my Red Gadget, allowing me to ascertain my Yellow Gadget," Megabyte informed as a red version of Green Gadget appeared.

**Red Gadget: 4/1300/1500**

"Now assault!"

"Oh no you don't! I reveal my Trap Card, Sei-Sei Baku (Sage-Sage Bind)!" Lan declared when seven red cloths shot out and ensnared the machines, "As long as this card is on the field, you can't attack and your monsters lose 500 ATK points."

**Red Gadget: 800**

**Ancient Gear Gadjitron Chimera: 2100**

**Dread Dynamo: 1500.**

"I shall end my turn by setting down two facedowns."

"I will go now. Oh, and there's something you should know about my Field Spell. When you destroyed it, you activated its effect," Lan informed.

"And that is?"

"Him," Lan replied as he pointed behind him with his thumb.

Everyone looked at the statue behind Lan. It rumbled as cracks began to form on it. The stone began to fall about, revealing pristine white, metallic sapphire, and glistening gold. The metal rhino let out a roar.

"What is that?" Ma gasped, "It's beautiful!"

"This is Jyukenshin SaiDain," Lan informed as he removed his Field Spell from his Graveyard and put it into his pocket, "Because you destroyed the Beast Origin Village, he's come back to do battle. Furthermore, I now draw until I have six cards. For each one drawn, I gain 500 Life Points. I draw two, giving me 1000 Points."

**Lan: 9000**

**Jyukenshin SaiDain: 12/2800/2300**

"Now I play Double Summon, calling forth GekiCheetah and GekiJaguar!"

Two portals appeared beside GekiTiger. A robotic yellow and black cheetah appeared from the left portal. The right portal deposited a blue and orange jaguar.

**GekiBeast GekiJaguar: 4/1600/1200**

**GekiBeast GekiCheetah: 4/1600/1200**

"I fail to see how this will grant you victory," Megabyte noted, _'Especially now that I have Mirror Force set.'_

"Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon, striking that first Facedown," Lan continued as a vortex made of stars and space ripped apart the first of Megabyte's facedowns, "And now go get that Chimera, SaiDain!"

SaiDain roared as he charged at Gadjitron Chimera. His blade-like horn glowed before ramming into the Ancient Gear. The Chimera roared as it exploded.

**Megabyte: 7200**

"Now go get that Gadget, GekiTiger!"

"I counter with Zero Gravity, forcing our monsters to assume their Defense Modes."

"Come on, sonny boy! Get him!" Ma demanded.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"Then I will make my move. I play Pot of Greed to obtain two cards. Now I will play Double Summon and activate Monster Reborn to revive my Greed Gadget and summon Yellow Gadget. Now I tribute them both and call forth Ancient Gear Gadjitron Dragon!"

"Aw crud," Lan sighed.

The two Gadgets collapsed into piles of parts. The ground rumbled as the parts began to fuse together. Floating before the Beagle Boy was a massive robotic dragon. The dragon let out a piercing roar at Lan and his monsters. Tantor moaned as he nearly fainted, Terk barely avoiding the elephant collapsing.

**Ancient Gear Gadjitron Dragon: 8/3000/2000**

"I know about that monster's effects. Piercing Damage since you gave up Green Gadget and I'll lose an additional 600 when you destroy one of my monsters because of Yellow Gadget," Lan scowled.

"Now I strike your GekiCheetah! Mechanized Acid Breath!" Megabyte declared as a corrosive cloud expelled from the dragon's jaws and melted GekiCheetah.

**Lan: 7800**

"And please, do not forget that my mechanical mythical beast has the power to unleash an additional 600 points worth of damage upon your Life Points," Megabyte continued.

**Lan: 7200**

"Okay, I'm really lucky my Trap Card won't go until your monsters that have been effected have all been destroyed," Lan noted.

"Indeed. I will end my turn," Megabyte informed.

"Come on…" Lan whispered as he drew, "…Yatta! I drew it!"

"Drew? What did you just draw?" Megabyte asked.

"Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands. And with a full hand, I've got something special: Monster Reborn! Come back, GekiCheetah!" Lan declared, "After that, I'll play Future Fusion! I send five cards from my deck to the Graveyard and you'll see what happens in two turns. Now I play Dragon's Mirror!"

"Hey! I'm lost here! What's that card do?" Terk asked as a massive mirror appeared before Lan.

"Simple, Terk, I just remove from play the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my Graveyard to call forth someone that will make your Dragon have to get an oil change," Lan smirked.

The three cards looked into their reflection on the mirror before the reflection fused into a single card. The mirror began to ripple and everyone took a step back. Bearing down upon the machines as it emerged from the mirror was none other than…

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Lan roared in unison with his monster.

**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 12/4500/3000**

"And now I activate Jyuken Gattai! With this, I send GekiTiger, GekiCheetah, and GekiJaguar to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon…" Lan began.

GekiCheetah and GekiJaguar roared before their legs folded into the sides of their bodies as their heads turned up 90 degrees. GekiTiger's hind legs popped into the upper half of the hind legs before the two GekiBeasts connected. GekiTiger roared before a humanoid robot face emerged from its jaws.

"…Jyuken Kyojin GekiTohja!"

**Jyuken Kyojin GekiTohja: 8/2500/2000**

"That will not be enough for ascertain victory," Megabyte noted.

"That's why I'll play Triangle! Now your Gadjitron Dragon get's destroyed and you get dealt with half its ATK!"

GekiTohja pulled out a segmented staff. He swung it and slammed the yellow part into the face of the Gadjitron Dragon. Megabyte grunted as the machine exploded.

**Megabyte: 5700**

"And now for my last card: SoZyuTo! With this, SaiDain transforms into Jyuken Kyojin SaiDaiOh!"

SaiDain roared as his body turned upwards, the back of the beast facing outwards, revealing a gold and ruby sun design on it. The head moved before revealing the head was a massive sword, hiding a red and gold head.

**Jyuken Kyojin SaiDaiOh: 12/3500/2500**

"Now what do you have to say?" Lan smirked.

"Oh, dear me…I do believe I'm in trouble," Megabyte gulped.

"SaiDaiOh, get his last Gadget with Dai-Dai SaiDai Giri (Great-Great SaiDai Slash)!" Lan declared as SaiDaiOh's blade made a gold energy 'Great' symbol that destroyed Red Gadget.

**Megabyte: 3000**

**Boot-Up Soldier – Dread Dynamo: 1500-0**

"Now then…Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Ultimate Burst Stream of Destruction!" Lan declared.

"No!" Megabyte screamed before the three dragon heads unleashed a massive beam of light, ripping apart the soldiers.

**Megabyte: 0**

"And that's game!" Lan declared before a cloud of smoke erupted beside him, revealing Mickey, Gus, and Darkwing.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the sponge that soaks up crime! I am Darkwing Duck!"

"Hold it! If you make so much as a twitch, I'll be releasing that there Slobber on the three in there!" Ma threatened with a switch in her hands.

"Hey! We had a deal!" Lan growled.

"Tough. Now toodles!" Ma waved as she and Megabyte began to run off.

"Oh no you don't!" Lan snarled as he donned his mask.

"What's a mask going to do to stop us?" Ma laughed…until Lan jumped over the two and roared, "Oh…That."

"Finally, I can't believe I get to say this," Darkwing smirked as he took out a pair of handcuffs, "Ma Beagle, you're under arrest."

"Not before I do _this_!" Ma declared as she pushed the button.

Tantor, Terk, and Launchpad screamed behind their container as the Slobber was released. Lan growled before a blue and white energy began to form in his jaws. He let out a roar before firing a Hyper Beam out at the container, shattering the window and sending the Slobber backwards. The trio quickly got out as Lan took off his mask.

"Ikuze, minna!" Lan declared as Mickey quickly used Paint to make a cage around the two Beagles.

"Same as before!" Darkwing ordered, "LP, Gus, Tantor, Terk, distraction! Mickey, I need the heaviest weights you can make with Paint. Lan, get that Toon back to normal!"

"Are you nuts!-? I don't want to die!" Tantor screamed.

"Then keep Darkwing held down," Lan ordered as he watched Gus fly about the Slobber while taunting it.

"You got it," Tantor saluted as he sat down behind Darkwing and kept his truck on the duck's head while Mickey painted titanium shoes on Darkwing's feet.

Lan hid his mask and Duel Disk into his Hammerspace, unaware of the cards glowing. The moment the Slobber began to start inhaling, Darkwing fired his weapon once more. Mickey open fired a blast of Paint into the Blotling's jaws as Lan unleashed his Oathkeeper slashes. The Slobber roared out in agony before it began to change into a small blue dog, an orange cat, and a green bird with hair on the bottom half of its beak with a tiny toothpick in it.

"Oh…Oh my…" the dog groaned as he shook his head.

"Did someone put me in the dryer again…?" the cat moaned.

"Okay! Somebody better explain to me where my cage is!" the bird snapped.

"Uh, Mickey, introductions?" Lan asked.

"The dog is Spot Helperman, but he'll also reply to Scott Leadready II. He's actually a student in the fourth grade and likes to disguise himself in a beanie, glasses, a shirt, and pants," Mickey explained, "The cat is Mr. Jolly. He's agoraphobic. Same with the bird."

"I see," Lan nodded, "And the bird?"

"Pretty Boy," Mickey stated, causing Lan to start laughing.

**_"H-His name's 'Pretty Boy!-?'"_** Sin cackled, **_"That's fuckin' hilarious!"_**

_"I-I'm sorry, but it's true…It's hilarious," _Lifecalibur giggled before Lan was pulled down to the bird's face.

"Ya wanna say that to my face?" Pretty Boy growled.

"Uh…No sir," Lan gulped, "Mickey, some help please?"

"Uh, sorry. I have to find that last part in here," Mickey lied/admitted before running off.

"I know when you don't make a bird mad and this wasn't the best time," Tantor replied as he ran off after Mickey, "Mickey, what are you doing down here?"

"Help!" Lan begged.

* * *

><p>"That better?" Minnie asked as she petted Mr. Jolly, the cat drinking a saucer of milk.<p>

"Very, madam," Mr. Jolly replied, pausing from his meal.

"Ah…This is almost as good as my old home," Pretty Boy sighed in content as he reclined in his new bird cage's recliner.

"Please! I want to go!" Fenton pleaded nearby, "You saved my suit, so I want to help!"

"No."

"But Lan…~!" Fenton pleaded, going down to his knees and holding onto the edges of Lan's jacket.

"No."

"You gotta let me make this up to you!"

"No!"

"Alright then! Time to do what the nephews do: Plan B!" Fenton declared.

"Oh no…" Mickey groaned.

"What? What's Plan B?" Lan asked as his head and Dale's head tilted.

"Waaaah! Wah-Waaaah! I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go!" Fenton cried like a spoiled little kid while banging the floor and jumping all around.

"Okay! Okay! You can go!" Lan shouted, covering his ears as the others did as well, "But what's so important about that stuff we had to recover?"

"This: Blathering Blatherskites!" Fenton shouted.

With those two words, the pieces began to spark. They shot out and spun around Fenton as he began to float in the center of the machinery vortex. When it died down, Fenton now bore white armor with various buttons and a screen on the torso and sides of his new white and black gauntlets. He wore a helmet designed to be like a backwards baseball hat with a silver visor. His legs were now a single wheel.

"GizmoDuck! Now I remember you!" Mickey exclaimed, "Fenton Crackshell is not only Scrooge McDuck's accountant, but also his most trusted bodyguard: GizmoDuck."

"You are correct in that, good mouse!" GizmoDuck declared, his voice deeper and more masculine, "As of now, I will assist you both in battle in order to find King Oswald!" His voice changed back when he rose the visor, "That and he owes me fifty Tickets for an ice cream shake."

"The Projector Screen to OsTown is working perfectly!" Markus declared as he flew in.

"That's great news!" Mickey beamed.

"While you're gone, I'll try tinkering with the other Projector Screens," Markus informed, "Good luck, everyone."

"Let's get going then. I told Pete-Oya-san that I'd tell that 'Quackerjack' fellow to open the Gag Shop," Lan said as he walked out.

"Q-Quackerjack!-?" Darkwing exclaimed as he chased the half-dragon.

"We better follow them," Mickey sighed before he ran out with Gus and GizmoDuck.

"Come back safe, Mickey!" Minnie called.

* * *

><p>"See? Oswald made it all just like the other park!" Gus explained.<p>

The five walked along the streets before coming up to the end, revealing four Projector Screens with one lit up, revealing the title 'Thru The Mirror.' Mickey gasped with joy at seeing a statue. It was that of a man in a suit. Lan looked at it and could see the sense of joy, wonder, and hope the man's statue seemed to give off. Below it were the words 'Walt Disney.'

_'So this is Walt Disney…'_ Lan thought with a small smile.

"Umm…With a few changes," Gus continued as he pointed at the smaller statue of Oswald, holding the Walt Disney's hand.

"Ah…" Mickey slumped as he turned away.

"It's a nice likeness, though, isn't it?" Gus asked.

"Not now, buddy," Lan replied, "Come on, Mickey, let's go to this OsTown place and talk with Oswald."

"Yeah, sure," Mickey sighed, "Through the one cartoon I still have nightmares about…aside from the one involving the Mad Doctor."

* * *

><p>"Seriously, what the fuck was with that!-?" Lan demanded as the five jumped out of the Projector Screen, the half-dragon holding a new Film Reel, "Talking cards, a King out to kill us, flying cards that fire their images, and a loud annoying phone!"<p>

"How do you think _I_ feel? I had to do that," Mickey scowled, "Still haven't forgiven him for coming up with that cartoon."

"Ahem. Welcome to OsTown," Gus waved out.

The two looked out and awed. For Mickey, it was a semi-Thinner-hit ToonTown. For Lan, it was bright and sunny unlike all the other places. The waters were Thinner and the fountain was broken, leaking a trail of Thinner into the water. Nearby was a sunk tugboat.

"It looks like Donald's tugboat sank since I was last here. I've always like that Oswald statue," Gus noted before pointing over at a semi-Thinner-hit factor with a safe above a pirate, "That fellow standing in front of the Gag Factory is named Moody. He's…moody."

"Yeehaw!"

Darkwing jumped back as a Jack-In-The-Box landed before them. It began to turn its crank before the top exploded, revealing a duck wearing a jester's outfit.

"Hey-a! Hey-a! Hey-a!" the duck exclaimed, "Heeere's…Quackerjack!"

"…Huh. A jester running the Gag Factory. That's brilliant!" Lan exclaimed with a grin, shaking the duck's hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Quackerjack. I'm Lan Hikari. Pete-Oya-san told me that the lines here are shot."

"You got that right. Stupid Thinner…" Quackerjack sighed, "Can't get a single thing out, not even a prank call."

"Now that's sad. I mean, Prank Calls are the best!" Lan grinned before Quackerjack had Darkwing's Gas Gun in his face.

"Suck gas, evildoer," Darkwing scowled.

"Hold it!" Lan shouted as he pushed the two away, "Excuse me, DW, but he hasn't done a single thing to us yet. Nice job with the handbuzzer, though."

"Oh, so you noticed?"

"Yeah. 5 volts, right?"

"No higher," Quackerjack admitted, "I locked up all my old villain stuff up on Mickeyjunk Mountain. Same with Megavolt. He's working at the Gag Factory as the generator. All he needs are lightbulbs, have them work only a certain hours on certain days, and food with a bed. Lucky the third floor's the home."

"Megavolt!-?" Darkwing screamed.

"Darkwing!" Lan barked as he bopped the duck on the head, causing him to shudder, "Dude, that is messed up. You ate _paste_ in Middle school?"

Quackerjack stifled a laugh. Darkwing gawked at the teen.

"H-How did…When did…?" Darkwing gawked.

"Dimensional Howl," Lan replied, "I saw you entire life in an instant. I can see why you consider these guys as evil and can't be changed, but you obviously see things in black and white. I trust that he's changed."

"Of course I changed. When the Blot took over, people needed heroes. And where were you, anyway?" Quackerjack demanded.

"He was a Spatter. The Blotling Army is made of Toons the Blot consumed," Gus explained.

"I'll go with Quackerjack," Lan ordered, "Mickey, can you get some info on Oswald from the residents?"

"You got it," Mickey nodded.

"Look at all this dust and grime," GizmoDuck scolded as his armor pulled out mechanical arms ending with multiple cleaning items, "I'll handle this!"

"I'll be glad to help you restore the connection to the other places, Quackerjack-san," Lan bowed.

"Really? That's great!" Quackerjack exclaimed before flipping off while laughing, "Follow me!"

"This guy's funny," Lan chuckled as he followed the duck while Mickey approached one of the homes, resembling a barn where a black and white female cow in a dress was tending to her garden.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm looking for Owsland…" Mickey began before the cow gasped and turned to Mickey.

"Land sakes! Mickey Mouse! It's Clarabelle! Why, you must remember _me_!"

"Oh! Uh…Well…hm…"

"Look! Look! Look! Look!" Clarabelle informed as she held up three pictures to the mouse, "I was in 'Mickey's Melledrammer!' In 'Mickey's Polo Team,' I dined with the stars! 'Orphan's Benefit' – _Both_ the original _and_ the remake!"

"…"

"I guess no one sees those anymore," Clarabelle sighed, "Oh well, I'll just get back to my garden. With all the commotion, it's the only thing that makes me happy lately. Oh, yes, Mickey, can I ask you for a small favor?"

"Sure."

"Every year, I make Horace a special pie. But this year, a new Animatronic told me about a new recipe; Ice Cream Cake! If you can get me some Ice Cream, I can whip it up perfect for him!"

"Sure thing, Clarabelle! But, uh, who was the Animatronic based off of?"

"I'm not sure. It was a girl, that's for sure," Clarabelle replied, "Last time I saw her, she was going to help Goofy clean up Ortensia's home."

"Thank you. I'll get the Ice Cream right now."

"Try your house here," Clarabelle informed as Mickey walked off, causing the mouse to stop on a dime.

"M-My house is here?" Mickey asked.

"It is just a replica," Gus informed, "Oswald made it for when you were forgotten."

"Oh…I-Isee…" Mickey nodded before stopping before a well-made yellow and red house.

Mickey took a deep breath before he entered the house. Mickey couldn't help but smile at the sight. It wasn't filled with the awards and trophies he had in his actual home. He then noticed, and glared, at the telephone, currently asleep while hugging a wrench. Slowly, Mickey approached it and took the wrench. He saw that the wrench had the name 'Prescott' written on it along with the word 'Gremlin.' He pocketed it and walked off into the kitchen. He opened the freezer and saw Chocolate, Vanilla, and Strawberry. He took the three and walked out. He stopped before seeing the steel bars that made up the shape of a home.

"Huh…It must have lost it when that 'Thinner Disaster' happened," Mickey noted before he sprayed it with his Brush, "Maybe this will make it better."

* * *

><p>"So all I have to do is use Oathkeeper on three areas of the place in order to restore the network?"<p>

"You got it," a weasel in a yellow rubber suit, blue rubber gloves and boots, and a hat shaped like a plug confirmed, "There's one on the roof, one near the bridge, and one behind Ortensia's house."

"Okay, Megavolt," Lan nodded before running out, "DW, get out of that trash can!"

"But they could have hid some incriminating evidence in here!" Darkwing argued, causing Lan to sigh.

He slammed the lid onto the trash can. The half-dragon proceeded to clap his hands and transmuted the lip on to the top. Darkwing let out a series of muffled screams and curses inside of it as Lan walked off to do his work.

* * *

><p>"Oh, so you're going after Oswald. That sounds dangerous. If you're going to Mickeyjunk Mountain, you'll need to fix that bridge," Clarabelle informed, holding the bag containing the ice cream, "There was a Gremlin handyman around here, but he's been missing awhile."<p>

"Do you think the Blotlings got to him?" Gus asked.

"Maybe. Oh, before I forget, something has been making noise over near the Gag Factory," Clarabelle noted before they heard a cry of freedom.

The two looked over at the Gag Factory to see Lan rubbing his face as a blue-wearing, orange-skinned Gremlin flew about, cheering happily with Quackerjack and Moody. The three approached the happy group.

"What happened?" Mickey asked.

"You did, that's what!" Moody replied as he hugged the mouse, "You done painted my house!"

"Oh, so that was your house?" Mickey asked.

"You betcha! It's thanks to you that it's so nice!" Moody cheered, "I'm so happy, I remembered the combination to that there safe. Didn't expect a Gremlin, though. But who cares? I'm ecstatic!"

"Thank you for rescuing me! I owe you one," the Gremlin said as he shook Mickey and Lan's hands.

"Who are you?" Mickey asked.

"Gremlin Prescott, at your service!"

"Prescott! Oh, so that means this is your wrench!" Mickey gasped as he held up the wrench.

"Oh, thank goodness! When I tinkered with that telephone in your house, it tricked me into this safe," Prescott explained as he took the wrench back, "I'll get right on it!"

"I'm done with the cleaning. Except for the fountain. Can't touch it because of the Thinner," GizmoDuck informed as he drove up.

"I'll handle it then. I need some junk, though," Lan admitted, "While we're on Mickeyjunk Mountain, I'll get some stuff and fix up the broken parts of the place."

"Oh, while you're there, I need you to dial 726 on one of the phones out there. That way, we can get the connection again," Quackerjack informed.

"As Temporary Deputy of the Cartoon Wastelands, you got it!" Lan saluted.

"Oh-ho-ho! Splendid!" Quackerjack grinned, "Just for that…Ta-dah! The key to my vault up on Mickeyjunk Mountain. You can take all of it if you want."

"Really? Thank you, Quackerjack-san," Lan bowed.

"Huh? Oh! That's Goofy!" Mickey gasped, seeing the robotic, incomplete head of a black dog with a green hat, "I mean…sort of…"

"Another Animatronic?" Lan asked as Mickey looked at the glass container.

"Gawrsh, hello, Mickey!" Goofy exclaimed, startling the two.

"Uh, where's the rest of him?" Mickey whispered.

"What happened to you, ol' bean?" GizmoDuck asked as he picked up Goofy's head.

"Well, I was doin' some work in Tomorrow City…when the Mad Doctor went and betrayed all of Oswald's friends. He had some of his own friends tear me to pieces! And now my parts are scattered all over Tomorrow City. But I know I can count on ya to put me together again, Mickey!"

"Don't you worry, Goofy. We'll help you!" Mickey promised.

"I got the Head Bag," Lan sighed as he pulled out the backpack that previously held Minnie's head.

"Good luck on Mickeyjunk Mountain, you four!" Prescott waved.

"So what's this cartoon?" Lan asked.

"'Mickey's Steam Roller,'" Mickey read, "Oh no…"

"It went out of control?" Lan asked.

"Demolished the city," Mickey admitted.

"Then let us deal with it posthaste!" GizmoDuck declared.

With that, the group jumped into the Projector Screen. They exited into a black and white city. Lan grinned as he picked up the Film Reel. Gus paled and tapped his shoulder. Lan looked at Gus before he pointed. Lan turned to the pointed direction and screamed with Mickey, Goofy, and GizmoDuck. It was a giant steamroller and, the worst part; it was operated by two orphans resembling mice! By the time they got out of the place, they all vowed to avoid that Projector Screen at all costs.

* * *

><p><strong>At least Lan got the Film Reels for those two. Hate to break it to him he'll have to go through 'Thru the Mirror' a few more times.<strong>

**Lan: *offscreen* What!-?**

**Oh boy...Anyways, time for some information and edits to the game I've made for the story.**

**1: Paint could not change Blotlings into Toons.**

**2: Blotlings were made of Paint and Thinner and are the essence of the Phantom Blot.**

**3: There was no Animatronic Minnie or Pluto.**

**4: The Beetleworks did not appear until Mickeyjunk Mountain, not Gremlinville.**

**5: There was no mention of Gus the Pilot in the game.**

**6: Mickey did not bring the Animatronic Heads along.**

**7: The Beagle Boys did not appear in the game.**

**8: The Slobber did not appear until Tomorrowland.**

**9: Mickey did not speak unless it was in cutscenes.**

**10: The Gag Factory is closed.**

**11: Mickey had to use Paint on three boxes in Ostown as a service to the Telephone so he could get the Wrench.**

**12: The Telephone requested Mickey to dial 726 on a phone in Mickeyjunk Mountain.**

**13: There were no Viral Animatronics.**

**14: Mickey was the one who opened the safe and ended up making a 'Mickey' on the safe door. In other words, the safe's door slammed into his face, leaving the famous image that many people who know of Disney World know of; the round head with the two round ears.**

**15: There was nothing beyond Mean Street except the Projector Screens.**


	5. MickeyJunk Mountain: Bunny Children

**Been a while since I updated this. More alterations to the game's storyline. And I couldn't help but end this chapter akin to this. Also, what Kage is telling the group is modified to not include the last part. Instead, he simply says they went through the Alpine Climbs Projector Screen.**

* * *

><p>"…Are we on a giant wooden block?" Lan asked as they got out of the Projector Screen.<p>

"Uh…I think so," Mickey blinked, "GizmoDuck?"

"Hold on," GizmoDuck replied as a jet pack appeared on his back, "I'll fly us over to that mass of land."

Lan activated his Dragon Armor as Mickey held onto the armored duck. With that, the trio of flyers took off. Lan shed a tear as he looked down at the waters below. The waters below were actually a sea of Thinner. To have this all happen…He had to choke back a sob. Gus pointed ahead and Lan blinked. Before them was a massive mountain made entirely out of memorabilia and Disney-related merchandise…the majority of it resembling Mickey. He couldn't see past the clouds, but could tell they were made of Thinner.

"There's the mountain we have to climb…Oswald's sanctuary is up at the top," Gus informed, "It won't be easy to reach him. He doesn't really want any visitors."

"Uh…Gus, what's with all the blue bunnies?" Lan asked as he pointed at near the base of the mountain that had a giant crane.

"Oh! Bunny Children…Wonderful…" Gus groaned, "Mickey, meet your nephews…a few out of nearly 200."

Mickey's eyes popped out of their sockets and grew to twice the size of his body.

"…Yep. Mickey, your brother's got a sex problem," Lan said.

"Actually, his wife gave birth to them all."

"…At once?"

"The same day, even."

"…Good god, her womb must be irreparable."

"Actually…"

"No! I don't want to know!" Lan complained as they landed before them…only for Mickey to be swarmed by the twenty-seven Bunny Children.

"It's him!"

"You're him!"

"Uncie Mickey!"

"Help!" Mickey screamed as he was tackled over and hugged all over by the excited, giggling bunnies.

"See? Have too many crowd you and they become less cute," Gus noted before seeing the somewhat (about an inch) bigger Bunny Child nearby, not acting like the other twenty-seven, "Oh. That's the eldest of them all."

"Really? Why's he not playing 'Jump On Uncle?'" Lan asked as he disengaged his armor.

"Guys! Guys! That's enough!" the Eldest ordered, "He's suffocating!"

"Oops!" the twenty-seven gasped as they got off Mickey, "Sowwy, Uncie Mickey."

"Hmm…I vaguely recall that this old crane being powered by some sort of electrical system," Gus tapped his chin as he looked at a rusty old crane with the shovel having eyes and the panel on it resembling teeth.

"Hey, Lan, look," GizmoDuck pointed at a giant telephone resembling Mickey.

"Perfect. Let's dial up Quackerjack," Lan nodded as the two approached the telephone…only for five Spatters to surround them, "Of course."

Lan blurred as slashes of Oathkeeper formed on the Spatters. They all gurgled before transforming into a cartoon eagle and her babies. They flew off and away from Mickeyjunk Island after the mother kissed Lan's cheek and let the babies hug him. An oversized hand appeared from a compartment on GizmoDuck. He quickly pressed the three buttons as Lan sat beside the receiver.

-Hello?-

"Megavolt?"

-Huh? Who's this?-

"It's Lan."

-LAN? Why's a computer part calling me?-

"It's Lan Hikari, Temporary Deputy of the Wastelands?"

-O-Oh! That Lan! Sorry! Hey, Quackerjack!-

-What?-

-It's Lan!-

-Oh! Great job, boy-o! We've got the Mickeyjunk Mountain lines connected! When ya come back here, I've got something for ya!-

"Thanks, Quackerjack, Megavolt. DW causing you grief?"

-Nope. He's busy…sorting the trash!- Quackerjack laughed.

"Oh you…" Lan chuckled before Quackerjack hung up on his end.

"Lan! We've got a job," GizmoDuck informed as he came back from the crane, "While Mickey is taking care of the Bunny Children, Decker-the Four of Spades that runs the crane-needs us to find the Gremlin that's been trapped around here."

"Right," Lan nodded as he watched Mickey paint a TV, "…What's with the TV?"

"Oh. Nearly all Toons are weak to TV," GizmoDuck replied, "They just can't stop watching it. The only ones that are immune are Mickey, Gus, Pete, Horace, and me."

Lan nodded. The two went over to Mickey as the Bunny Children began to watch TV…only for the little ones to drag Mickey to sit with them. The front of the crane's crane broke.

"I've got this," Gus sighed.

"Seems it's up to us, Gizmo," Lan said.

"Right you are, my companion! Onward!" GizmoDuck declared as he flew off.

Lan sighed and shook his head. Lan walked off and began to search. He grinned when he got a Silver Pin and a new art showing the Bunny Children. Eventually, GizmoDuck landed before a trapped Gremlin who wore light-blue and had orange skin. He smashed the container and the Gremlin was freed.

"There you go, Kip."

"Thanks, GizmoDuck! Well, now that I'm free I can use my special gift in your service. My original training was in…Crain Repair!"

"How splendid!"

"I'll fix this one in a jiffy," Kip saluted.

With that, he flew at the crane. Within a matter of seconds, the crane was fixed up, polished, and repainted chrome with Spade designs.

"You did it. Watch this!" Decker saluted before he used the crane to open up a giant lunchbox with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy on it, revealing a pair of Projector Screens with one showing OsTown, "Good luck up there…Be warned, not many have returned from Mickeyjunk."

"Bye-bye, Uncie Mickey!" the Bunny Children, except for the Eldest, jumped into the Projector Screen for OsTown.

"Bye!" Mickey waved.

"So what's this one?" Lan asked as they looked at the Projector Screen.

"Alpine Climbers," Gus explained.

"A-yuck! I know this one! This is when me, Donald, and Mickey climbed up a mountain!" Goofy laughed.

"Is everyone ready to head further up the mountainside?" Gus asked.

"Wait!" the five looked back to see one of the Bunny Children hop up.

"What's up?" Lan asked as he knelt down to the child before seeing the tears.

"Please save my Mommy and Daddy!" the child begged.

"Your parents?" Mickey pondered.

"Daddy isn't the same as he use to be…He says he's OK, but his face says 'no,'" the child sniffled, "A-And Mommy…She…she's…She's gone…I saw what happened to her…"

Lan's heart went out to the child. Losing a parent was never good.

"Since I'm the first Bunny Child, I have to be strong for the others, but…But I can't! I'm not…I'm not strong enough…"

"Don't say that!" Lan snapped, causing everyone to look at him, "Don't you ever say you're not strong enough! You're strong, you just don't believe in yourself! A great man once said 'Don't believe in the me and that believes in you! Believe in the you that believes in yourself!' Remember this, kid, you have power, power so great that one day, you will take your drill and pierce _the_ _heavens_!"

"Lan…" Mickey whispered before gently hugging the child, "We'll save your family with all our power…You must have been suffering a lot for a long time, right?"

"U-Uh-huh…" the bunny child sniffled.

"Now go on. We'll make sure your family is together again," Mickey spoke.

"T-Thank you, Uncie Mickey…" the Bunny Child sniffled before hopping off into the Projector Screen.

"Lan…Did a great man truly say that?" Mickey asked.

"Yes. His name…was Kamina," Lan replied, "I've never told the others, but when I brushed up against Onii-San once, my Dimensional Howl activated. He's been lying…Lying to us for years now about his past…"

"Then why do you let him stay?" GizmoDuck asked.

"It's because he's an older brother to not just me, but everyone in my team. Except Toriko and Inuyasha," Lan replied as he looked up at the sky, "The Red Truth is working well here. 'Only Toons, Yen Sid, and a single human may enter and leave through my barrier. When that human leaves, the title of 'human' will alter to the name of that human, attune to only his soul until death.'"

"The Red Truth?" Mickey repeated when Lan entered the Projector Screen.

"…Come, Mickey. We must go after him," GizmoDuck noted, earning a nod from Mickey as they entered the Projector Screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...I didn't think this would be good. <strong>**Anyways, time for some information and edits to the game I've made for the story.**

**1: You could either activate 3 TVs by Painting them or free Gremlin Kip.**

**2: Bunny Children, when a lot of them like the amount at MickeyJunk Mountain, are together, they will pick up Mickey and throw him into the closest Thinner area.**

**3: There was no Eldest Bunny Child.**

**4: There was no Projector Screen to OsTown with the Alpine Climbers Projector Screen.**

**And now, an interesting bit of information.**

**1: The Crane that Decker uses actually is from an old cartoon short about a little house's life. *sniffs* That still makes me cry when I watch it.**

**2: MickeyJunk Mountain is made entirely out of memorabilia from all eras of Disney, with the majority made from Mickey-related items.**

**3: Decker is a card from 'Thru the Mirror.'**

**4: The Eagle and her babies are from 'Alpine Climbers.'**

**5: The Gremlins are from a set of three books called 'The Gremlins.' They were originally to have a film, but it did not happen due to unknown reasons.**

**5: The man who wrote about the Gremlins wrote two books: The original and the one he wrote to help promote the unpublished film. The third book is merely the second book republished recently.**

**6: The man who wrote the two books also wrote 'Fantastic Mr. Fox,' 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory,' and 'James and the Giant Peach,' all of which became movies over the last 2-3 decades.**


	6. MickeyJunk Mountain: Meet Oswald

**Been a while since I updated this. More alterations to the game's storyline.**

* * *

><p>Lan, Mickey, and GizmoDuck collapsed out of the Projector Screen, the humandragon hugging his now-complete 'Alpine Climbers' Reel in his arms. The group had to climb up snow-coated areas, having to deal with bird-themed Beetleworks that Gus and GizmoDuck had labeled 'Hoppers' and more Spatters and Seers. With them was also a strange Blotling Gus called 'the Spladoosh.' The good news: A Spladoosh doesn't move. The immense blobs stay in one position and sleep most of the time. They had to walk quietly by the sleeping giants. The bad news: Once awoken, a Spladoosh will rapidly expand and eventually explode with the force of a goo bomb. Lan was thankful that those new Blotlings were not Toons. If they were…He didn't want to think about it. After they rested for a few minutes, they all got up and met up with a card that was the Three of Spades. Gus flew out of Mickey's pants' pocket.

"Excuse us…We need to go in and see Oswald, Jack Trade," Gus informed.

"Sorry, that door is out of commission, Gus. No power, you see?"

"It's to keep all these Blotlings out, right?" Lan asked as he looked about, seeing the various Blotlings consisting of Spatters and Spladooshs along with bits of giant puzzle pieces making up the ground that also exposed the pools of Thinner blow them.

"That's right," Jack Trade informed, "I'll open it back up once they're all gone."

"Very well," Lan nodded, "…Hey, Mickey?"

"Yeah."

"This is also where Quackerjack said he left his 'toys,' right?"

"Yes," Mickey replied.

"Quackerjack? Oh, yeah. A while back he put all his dangerous toys into a room here. It's over near the entrance," Jack Trade informed as he pointed at a higher level ledge near the large doors.

"…Will we still be able to access it _after_ we deal with the Blotlings?" Lan asked after a moment.

"Lan!" Mickey exclaimed.

"What? I just want to see if he has anything that will help us out later," Lan explained.

"It'll still be available," Jack Trade informed.

"Thank you. GizmoDuck, keep Mickey above the Spladooshs. Mickey, spray them with Thinner. I'll deal with the Spatters and Sweepers and get those Toons back," Lan ordered.

"Very well. But we'll talk later about prioritizing escape over defending innocents," GizmoDuck advised.

"Trust me, Giz, I never wanted to sound like that. But many words when strung together can sound like something dark," Lan apologized as his eyes hardened.

GizmoDuck gulped as Lan rushed at the Blotlings. Those eyes…how could a young teen such as him have such eyes? Lan roared as he cut down the enemies with Oathkeeper. The six Spatters and six Sweeper began to gag before collapsing into twelve small devices with six sides. Lan picked them up and looked closely at one. It was red with a gold '1' in the center.

"Huh…The '1' on this one looks like an eagle," Lan noted.

"Thinner Away!" GizmoDuck declared as Mickey began to let out a Thinner Stream from his Paintbrush, melting away the Spladooshs.

"Aha! That's amazing!" Jack Trade laughed as he ran to the side of the entrance, "Okay then. Let me just…Ahh!"

"What? What happened?" Lan asked as they ran over.

"My TVs! Those Blotlings ruined my TVs! Aw Royal Flush!" Jack Trade screamed in anger as he proceeded to hop about.

"Lan, Oathkeeper can't make TVs, can it?" Mickey asked.

"Nope. So far, Oathkeeper's only good for taking care of Blotlings," Lan replied.

"Okay then. Go and check on Quackerjack's Vault," Mickey ordered, "Oh, and if there's an axe in there, we need that for Horsecollar's current client. She lost her Climbing Axe up here."

"I see…" Lan blinked, "Okay then."

With that, Lan walked off and approached the door. He pulled out the key and inserted it into the lock. He opened it up and entered the room. Lan let out a long whistle at all the various items in the surprisingly large room. Lan picked up a puppet with a banana head.

"Huh…Mr. BananaHead…" Lan sweatdropped before he put the dummy back on the head.

With that, he delved deeper into the room. Lan slashed at a set of clattering teeth that tried to eat him with Oblivion. He shuddered as he watched the teeth gag and enter a series of spasms before finally dissolving into puddles. Now Lan could see why he locked them away. Minutes went by and he finally discovered a set of twelve toy vehicles with animal themes to them. Beside them was a small robot. The body was circle and white while the front was pink. The top had headlights for eyes. The bottom had a set of wheels while it had robotic arms. Lan placed a hand on the robot's head and engaged his Nanites. The lights slowly turned on.

"Ohh…" the robot groaned, "Where am I, bom-bom?"

"Bom-bom?" Lan repeated.

"Ah! Who are you? Where am I, bom-bom?" the robot whimpered.

"Hold on, hold on," Lan spoke gently, "You've been off-line for a bit."

"I…I was?"

"Yes. I don't know how long, though," Lan admitted, "My name is Lan."

"…BOMPER, bom-bom."

"It's good to meet you, Bomper," Lan smiled as he pointed at the small vehicle/animal toys, "Can you tell me about those things?"

"Oh! Those are the Engine Casts," BOMPER explained, "Ah! The Engine Souls! Wh-Where are they, bom-bom?"

"Engine Souls?"

"Please, help me find them!" BOMPER begged.

"What do they look like?"

"They're small, six sides, and have numbers on them."

"Do the numbers look like animals?"

"Yes! Did you find them?"

"Yeah," Lan nodded as he pulled out the small devices.

"Oh! They're all here!" Bomper exclaimed as he took the red one and put it into the eagle/racecar toy, the 'eyes' opening up.

"Doru-doru!"

"It talks!" Lan exclaimed.

"Oh, Speedor, you're okay!" Bomper exclaimed.

"Ugh…All I remember is the choking feeling of something…" Speedor shuddered, "…I can't move my wheels."

"Ah! Your joints are rusted! This is terrible…" Bomper moaned.

"Do you have any other way to talk with him?" Lan asked.

"…Ah! I forgot!" Bomper exclaimed.

With that, his pink panel opened up and released a cellphone. The top opened as Bomper removed the Engine Soul from its Cast. He put it into the device and a hologram of Speedor, now in a cartoon version of himself, appeared from it.

"Doru-doru!" Speedor declared.

"So who's this guy?" Lan asked.

"I'm the number one Highway Star! I'm Engine Speedor!"

"Heh-heh. Now that's impressive. Name's Lan Hikari," Lan greeted.

"Nice to meet ya!" Speedor grinned before looking around, "Oi…Where are we?"

"The Cartoon Wastelands," Lan explained as he picked up the other eleven Engine Casts, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Bomper asked.

"To meet up with my friends. Maybe GizmoDuck has a way to take care of the rust," Lan replied before spotting a Climbing Axe, "…Oh second thought. I'd better get the Climbing Axe while I'm here."

* * *

><p>"Finally! Now I can open the gate!" Jack Trade exclaimed as he opened the large gate.<p>

"Hmm…I may have some Rust Remover in my suit," GizmoDuck noted as he looked at an RV/Bear Engine Cast.

"Good thing Bear RV isn't in here," Speedor noted, "She'd beat you up for holding her Cast like that."

"Ah! This is a girl?" GizmoDuck asked, "Oh my…My apologies."

The group continued on. Mickey and Lan noted the various posters of cartoons. Lan rose a brow that the majority of them were all involving Mickey. Soon, they entered a spiral staircase.

"Uh…this is that rabbit, Oswald, right?" Mickey asked as he pointed at a set of posters showing Oswald and a title card.

"Oswald the _Lucky_ Rabbit! That's his name," Gus explained.

"He was an actor?" Mickey pondered.

"'Great Guns,' 'Trolley Troubles,' 'Oh, What a Knight…' Oswald was in _lots_ of old films," Gus explained as a visible thought bubble appeared above his head, displaying old black and white piano-only cartoons depicting Oswald in various settings, "He was the first of us to become a star. And the first to be forgotten."

"Forgotten? Why, what happened?" Mickey asked.

"You happened, Mickey," Goofy replied.

"He-uh-seems pretty popular down here," Mickey noted.

"Of course. Oswald _runs_ this place. Or at least he did – Before the Thinner Disaster," Gus admitted.

"Thinner Disaster? Wait… What?-!" Mickey yelped as he followed the others up the stairs, Lan carrying Bomper.

"You're surprisingly light," Lan noted.

"What do you mean, bom-bom?"

"The majority of robots I've known are heavy," Lan noted, "My apologies if I gave you offence."

"Accepted!" Bomper beamed as they entered a large throne room with various Card Characters.

"…I feel violated for some reason," Mickey shuddered as he looked down at their feet, the floor having one of his trademark opening cards, but with the ears replaced with rabbit ears.

"Looks like he's the one to talk to around here," Gus noted as an Ace of Spades walked up.

"Oh, it's you. You're not getting in to see _him_. Not unless you pass some tests," the Ace of Spades ordered (A/N: No, really. The Ace of Spades is his name) as a door nearby opened to reveal a Projector Screen, "Go through that first Projector Screen on the left. Prepare to have your _ticket_ punched."

"…Trolley Troubles?" Lan guessed.

"Okay, you stay here. Same with the duck, bot, and mutt's head in the backpack," Ace of Spades fumed.

"Sorry, Mickey," Lan apologized.

"Aw, that's okay. I'll get that Film Reel in there for you as well," Mickey chuckled.

"No one but Oswald has ever completed all three challenges. Just so you know," Ace of Spades informed, "At the end of the screen will have a Card at the Projector Screen.

"…Old Maid?" Lan offered as he held up a deck of cards while Mickey jumped into the Projector Screen.

"Sure," Ace of Spades shrugged.

"Bomper and I will get to work on fixing the Engine Casts," GizmoDuck informed.

"What's 'Old Maid?'" Speedor asked as the Cards in the room set up a table and began to sit around it.

* * *

><p>"Well…I suppose that could've been a fluke. You'd better be of the right <em>caliber<em> if you're going to make it through this one," an Ace of Clubs informed to a soaked Mickey Mouse, holding a perfectly fine Film Reel.

"…This one is 'Great Guns?'" Mickey asked.

"Yep. Hope you like the smell of gunpowder sticking to your fur for a week," Ace of Hearts chuckled.

"Great…" Mickey sighed as he jumped into the next Projector Screen…only to come face-to-face with dozens of weapons aimed at him, "Aw f…"

* * *

><p>"Four of Clubs just got the Old Maid!" Lan laughed.<p>

"Aw man…" Four of Clubs groaned as the Cards began to laugh.

It was then they heard an explosion. They turned to a second Projector Screen. Mickey jumped out of it with a barrage of gunfire chasing him. Mickey blasted Thinner at all the artillery, melting it.

"And stay down!" Mickey barked, panting heavily while glaring at everyone looking at him, "…What!-? Never seen a mouse mad?-!"

"…" Lan turned back to the Four of Clubs and drew, "All out here."

"Aw man," everyone groaned as Lan walked over to Mickey.

"You're going to glare at me or something negative, but…" Lan adopted a German accent, "Mickey, are you still alive?"

"Yes I'm still alive!" Mickey snapped as he walloped Lan on the head with both Film Reels while a third Projector Screen was revealed.

"I can't come up with any witty puns for this one. Just jump through the Projector Screen for 'Oh, What a Knight,' okay?" Ace of Spades, the second one out of the game, ordered.

"Sir, is it okay if I go instead?" Lan asked.

"Fine, but this isn't like a normal Projector Screen. You're going to go through it all," Ace of Spades informed.

Lan nodded. He shook Mickey's hand and patted his back before handing him Goofy. Lan stretched a bit before leaping into the Projector Screen. Lan flipped out and landed on the back of a donkey-like horse. The two rode off towards a castle. The four-legged animal skidded to a halt and sent Lan into the water. Lan erupted out of it in his armor, wrestling various alligators.

"Down! Back, I say! Back!" Lan snapped as he sliced the head off one…only for the gator to pull his head back out, perfectly unharmed, "You've gotta be kidding me…"

Lan flew into the castle…right into the jaws of a lion. Lion flew out and punted the lion out and into the gators. He turned back to meet a horde of knights and a wolf-themed Pete in a conquistador's armor. Lan's left eye twitched under his armor as he held up his left hand.

"This hand of mind burns with a dragon's rage! It's fury declared that I destroy you! Here I go! Burst Stream Finger!" Lan roared as he charged with his hand out, melting off the blades and armor of his enemies, revealing them all in their boxers, "You see? This is why you don't let Sci-Fi mix with Knights if they aren't compatible!"

He kicked the naked nights into the gators and lion and ran off. He skidded to a halt to go back and took the Film Reel from Pete, currently keeping his tush from meeting a gator's jaws. He grabbed a few more Tickets in the area and went through the Projection Screen, pausing to bow to a black and white kitten princess and earn a kiss to the cheek as thanks.

"Oswald completed those in half the time. Still, I begrudgingly commend you two. All that is left is the password," Ace of Spades informed.

"Password?" Lan repeated.

"Yes. Bring out the Wheel of Songs!" Ace of Spades declared before a wheel landed before him, "Now then, you spin this and then sing the song that pops out."

"…They're all Disney-related?"

"Yes," Ace of Spades confirmed.

"…Crap!" Lan cursed.

"Though there is one or two FOX-related shows that have songs in them that were put in here," Ace of Spades corrected.

"…Does that include 'Family Guy?'" Mickey asked.

"Yes. Remember that they sung 'It's a Wonderful Day for Pie?'" Ace of Spades reminded.

"Oh yeah…I still don't get why we haven't sued them about that bit on Dad hating the Jewish," Mickey scowled, "Lan, if you get that pie song, I don't care how I do it, but I'm getting those doors open without that song."

Lan gulped as he spun the wheel. It landed on a picture of a Fedora, a triangle, and an 'F.' Lan drew the card that popped out.

"'Kick It Up A Notch featuring Slash?'" Lan read.

"Wow! Slash? You actually get to do that song?" Mickey asked.

"Do you know the lyrics?"

"Nope."

"…Cue the screen and music!" Ace of Spades ordered.

"On it!" GizmoDuck saluted as he pushed a button on his arm and a movie projector appeared on his arm before he began to play it.

"Doru-Doru! Let me in on this!" Speedor declared as the cell phone jumped out of Bomper's claw and into Lan's hand.

**Lan:** Oh yeah!

If you're lookin' for fun, baby, we're a shoo-in  
>But we're a little young to be doin' what we're doin', yeah<p>

We can do anything, we can go anywhere  
>We've got our pockets full of rockets and we're loaded for bear, oh yeah<p>

Not talkin' 'bout a mundane day of the week  
>This ain't double dutch, kick the can, hide and seek, or hopscotch<br>So get yourself a platypus and a Dean guitar  
>'Cause if you think this summer's been great so far, just watch<br>We'll kick it up a notch

**Speedor:** Kick it up a notch  
><strong>Lan: <strong>It's just what we're gonna do  
><strong>Speedor:<strong> Gonna kick it up a notch  
><strong>Lan:<strong> Take it up a level or two (Kick it up a notch)  
><strong>Speedor:<strong> Kick it up a notch  
><strong>Lan:<strong> Yeah, I know where we're gonna go  
>'Cause everybody knows summer rocks<br>But now we're ready to roll

Summertime and the sky is blue  
>We can do anything we set our minds to<p>

We've got heads full of dreams and sneakers full of feet  
>The world is our oyster and life is tastin' sweet<p>

We're takin' off like we're in a supersonic jet  
>But if you think we've gone about as high as we can get, just watch<br>We're gonna kick it up a notch

**Speedor:** Kick it up a notch  
><strong>Lan:<strong> Oh, man, you know it's true (Kick it up a notch)  
><strong>Speedor:<strong> Kick it up a notch  
><strong>Lan:<strong> We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch)  
><strong>Speedor:<strong> Kick it up a notch  
><strong>Lan:<strong> We're not content to go with the flow (Kick it up a notch)  
>'Cause everybody knows summer rocks<br>But now we're ready to roll  
>All right, Slash, let's roll!<p>

[guitar solo]

**Speedor:** Kick it up a notch  
><strong>Ace of Spades:<strong> Yeah, crankin' up the evil!  
><strong>Speedor:<strong> Kick it up a notch  
><strong>Ace of Spades:<strong> I'll cause political upheaval!  
><strong>Speedor:<strong> Kick it up a notch  
><strong>Ace of Spades:<strong> Yeah, I'm gonna get medieval on you!

**Speedor:** Kick it up a notch  
><strong>Lan:<strong> Yeah, this is our debut (Kick it up a notch)  
><strong>Speedor:<strong> Kick it up a notch  
><strong>Lan:<strong> Can't wait to read the review (Kick it up a notch)  
><strong>Speedor:<strong> Kick it up a notch  
><strong>Lan:<strong> Yeah, I can feel it down in my soul  
>'Cause everybody knows summer rocks<br>But now we're ready to roll

**Speedor:** Kick it up a notch  
><strong>Lan:<strong> It's just what we're gonna do (Kick it up a notch)  
><strong>Speedor: <strong>Kick it up a notch  
><strong>Lan:<strong> Take it up a level or two (Kick it up a notch)  
><strong>Speedor:<strong> Kick it up a notch  
><strong>Lan:<strong> I know where we're gonna go  
>'Cause everybody knows summer rocks<br>But now we're ready to roll

**Speedor:** Kick it up a notch  
><strong>Lan:<strong> Oh, man, you know that's true (Kick it up a notch)  
><strong>Speedor:<strong> Kick it up a notch  
><strong>Lan:<strong> We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch)  
><strong>Speedor:<strong> Kick it up a notch  
><strong>Lan:<strong> Not gonna go with the flow  
>'Cause everybody knows summer rocks<br>But now we're ready to roll!

"The doors to an audience with our fearless leader are now open. But he will not be pleased…" Ace of Spades chuckled as the doors opened up while he gave Lan a Sketch of Oswald's Thorne, "He is the greatest hero you will ever meet! Move on."

"Thanks!" Lan grinned as he shook Ace of Spades' hand before the heroes moved on.

"Quite the exhibition. All it needs is a gift shop," Gus muttered, getting a nod from GizmoDuck.

"It's kind of…unsettling," Mickey gulped as he looked at his feet, "I get that he resents be, but…"

"Gosh! Ya think?-!" Everyone slowly turned to a swivel chair that turned to reveal an annoyed Oswald, "I'm Oswald. I run the Cartoon Wasteland – or I used to. Before that, I used to be popular – a star! Until _you_ stole my popularity, _Mouse_. I…"

"My name is Mickey."

"What did I say about interrupting me?-!" Oswald demanded as he pulled on his ears as his body parts moved away from his floating body in anger.

_'But…he didn't say anything…'_ Lan sweatdropped.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Oz."

"That's _Oswald_ to _you_!" the rabbit snapped, "And believe me, I know who you are. Same with the kid who never knew Walt Disney and the Toons his company's mad, Lan Xavier Hikari."

Oswald stomped over to a locked case, showing a doll of Oswald. He pulled his ear off and used it as a key.

"Your name and likeness are on all this junk. For years I've looked at this mountain of your stuff wondering why _you_ got all the success I deserved," Oswald sighed as he pulled his tail off and put a little alcohol on it to clean up the toy, "For a long time, I tried to make the best of it…tried to make a nice place for all the other forgotten characters…_especially_ my sweetie, Ortensia, and our Bunny Children."

"Oi! I've got a bone to pick you, ass!" Lan snapped, making Oswald look at Lan, "Do you even realize that your eldest son is…"

"Lan," GizmoDuck spoke in a firm tone, clenching his fist on the half-dragon's shoulder and shook his head.

"I don't care what you think about my children. They're my responsibility. We were doing okay…until the Thinner Disaster," Oswald frowned when the bottle of alcohol fell over as Oswald closed the case, spilling it all over the floor, "Oops!"

Mickey gasped silently. Lan looked over at the mouse to see he had a look of realization and remorse.

"Clumsy rabbit. Let me just clean this up…The Disaster unleashed the Blot. Then, the Mad Doctor went over to its side," Oswald sighed as he got up, attaching his soaked tail to his rear once more, "I've been fighting them both ever since."

Lan looked at Oswald's eyes. Though they were just black dots, to Lan he could see it. The sight of a broken soul. Oswald scowled and glared.

"What are _you_ lookin' at?" Oswald demanded as he glared at Mickey.

"Uh – nothing! It's not important. I-um-saw Ortensia's house. What happened to her?"

"Ah! Mickey! Rule Number 1: You never mention a lost love," Lan scowled as he glared at the mouse with Oswald, "I can relate to the guy on that matter."

"Like he said – not important," Oswald nodded, "What do you care, anyway? You already have what you need, same with the boy – a Heart!"

"Heart?" Mickey repeated.

"Oh…So that's why I didn't get a pulse from anyone down here," Lan noted, "Toon Hearts need attention to live, right?"

"Yeah. You got it in one. Forgotten characters lose their Heart. Without a Heart, no one can leave here," Oswald explained before pointing at Lan, "I used to have a Heart – before you replaced me, Mickey Mouse!"

"Well, that explains why we got dragged in here. The Mad Doctor and the Phantom Blot wants our Hearts," Lan noted.

"Again, correct. I don't even want you here, Mouse! I wish you'd just get out!" Oswald snapped before he began to think and grinned, "In fact, you can. _You_ still have your hearts, Mouse, Kid!"

"We can?" Lan grinned.

"Yep. Tomorrow City has the Moonliner Rocket! We can fly it out of Wasteland! Kid, I want you to come with me to Tomorrow City. The rest of you meet us there and we'll blast off!"

"But, Oswald…" GizmoDuck began, pulling his visors off to reveal his eyes, filled with worry.

"…Without a Heart, _we_ can't leave," Gus finished.

"I know," Oswald nodded before turning to Mickey, "Oh, and I watched some of the recent shows that came down here. And I have to say is three words: 'Mickey's Big Break.'"

"Ack! Uh, well, Oswald…I-I can explain…" Mickey began, sweating profusely from recalling that embarrassing time.

"Next time, Mouse, _never_ try to cross-dress again. It'll cause ya nothin' but trouble that'll scar you for life," Oswald waved him off before he began to shiver, hold himself, and whimper with his ears so low, they nearly fell off his head, "I still have nightmares about the 'Yankee Clippers' short…"

"What happened in that?" Lan whispered to Gus as Mickey quickly painted Oswald a paper bag to breathe into.

"You don't want to know," Gus replied, shuddering, "Let's just say that's how Big Bad Pete got the job at City Hall in Mean Street."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...I didn't think this would be good. <strong>**Anyways, time for some information and edits to the game I've made for the story.**

**1: All three Projector Screens were together in the throne room.**

**2: Quackerjack's Vault was actually a hut that had only Gilda's Climbing Axe.**

**3: No Bomper and Engines.**

**4: No mentioning of Yankee Clippers or Mickey's Big Break.**

**5: You did not have to sing a Disney Song to gain access to Oswald.**

**Interesting fact about Yankee Clippers, Oswald dressed up as a girl and Pete fell in love with him.**


	7. Tomorrow City: To the Entrance

**Been a while since I updated this. More alterations to the game's storyline.**

* * *

><p>"Well I'll be…" Prescott gasped, "They brought Oswald!"<p>

"Oswald?" Moody gawked.

"Ah-hahahaha! They did it!" Quackerjack cheered as the residents of OsTown ran up to the bridge.

"Hello? Can someone get me out of here?" Darkwing asked, banging on his trash can until Lan ripped the top off in his armor.

"Will you be good now and not try to spy on Quackerjack and Megavolt?" Lan asked.

"They're villains!"

"Back you go then," Lan frowned as he slammed the top back on and used Alchemy to seal it back up.

"…That was Darkwing Duck, wasn't it?" Oswald asked.

"Yep. Still thinks we're villains," Megavolt snorted.

"…Remind me to put a Prevent Collar on him," Oswald noted.

"Prevent Collar?" Mickey repeated.

"A Prevent Collar makes it so you can't travel through a type of Projector Screen except for a final time. Why do you think you haven't seen Malificent's Rough Draft here?"

"Rough Draft?" Lan repeated.

"The Rough Draft that's closest in design to the actual character that's still out and about. When the actual character is forgotten, the Rough Draft vanishes and their memories are given to the one that was once outside the Wastelands," Gus explained.

"…That made no sense!" Lan barked.

"I expected that…" Gus sighed, "Let's just head back to Mean Street to see what's happened while we were away."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" Lan yawned, seeing the 'sun' setting.

"Fine," Oswald frowned before he and Mickey were tackled by the Bunny Children minus the Eldest.

* * *

><p>Lan let out a soft yawn before stretching. He was used to sleeping in weird places like on a couch. He looked around to see that Fenton was snoring in a chair with a pile of tax papers on the floor while the Bunnie Children was in sleeping bags their sizes. Lan walked over to the kitchen and took out a cookbook Komatsu and Rayne had given him. The clock read about '6:38' just above the stove. He quickly did a look about the fridge and cupboards and nodded to himself, seeing that there was enough for breakfast. The eldest yawned as he hopped into the kitchen.<p>

"You're up early," Lan noted.

"I always do," Eldest replied, "I always make sure the cereal's ready for the others."

"I see," Lan nodded, "Care to help me make breakfast, then?"

"Sure. I'm just glad that only ten percent of us are here," Eldest nodded as he hopped over to Lan, who picked him up and put him on the counter.

"Hand me the ingredients, okay?" Lan asked, earning a nod from Eldest, "Okay, then."

* * *

><p>"I'm just glad Lan's alchemy can make a bunk bed out of the furniture," Mickey yawned as he walked out of the bathroom, Oswald following in a half-awake state.<p>

"Radda," Oswald muttered as they walked downstairs to the kitchen, seeing the others in there sitting down at the resized table.

"Eat up," Lan spoke as he put a plate of pancakes before a Bunny Child before seeing Mickey and Oswald, "Morning, guys."

"Radda."

"Not a morning person?" Lan asked as Oswald shuffled to the table.

"On it," GizmoDuck informed before a cup of hot coffee emerged from his torso and placed itself before Oswald.

"Okay, let's talk with the folks here in OsTown for any new news before going to Mean Street," Lan informed as they began to eat, "Mickey, I got the Climbing Axe you needed, so you can give it to Horace. Bomper, GizmoDuck and I will help you take care of the rust on the Casts for the others.

"Yay! Bom-bom!" BOMPER cheered.

"I also need to see Clarabelle," Mickey noted.

"Right. …Anyone in favor of pulling Darkwing out of the trash can?" Lan asked, earning shakes of heads from nearly everyone, "Fair enough. I tried."

* * *

><p>"Mickey! Thanks for helping me with this Ice Cream Cake. It turned out great. Could you deliver it to Horace? Tell him I was thinking of him when I made it," Clarabelle smiled as she held up a blue cake resembling a horseshoe and magnifying glass in a container.<p>

"I'd better make a portable cooler for this," Mickey noted.

"Thanks again, Mickey," Clarabelle waved as Mickey left with the cake.

* * *

><p>"I didn't even know these little guys were in there," Quackerjack noted as he, GizmoDuck, BOMPER, Lan, and Megavolt polished the Casts.<p>

"We're still not sure how we got in there, Doru-doru," Speedor replied in the cell phone-like device, "Don't really remember a lot outside of this place either except for the other Engines, Bomper, and the tools he has."

"Same here, bom-bom!" BOMPER agreed before holding up a mammoth/steam engine, a T-Rex/electric train, and a Triceratops/electric train, "Done!"

"It was terrible, but I got them done," Megavolt spoke as he held up an orange carrier/alligator.

"Same here," GizmoDuck nodded as he held up a black German Sheppard/Police Car and a green Orca/Motorcycle.

"Yep," Quackerjack agreed while holding up a Whale/Jumbo Jet, a Tiger/Jet, and a Rooster/Helicopter.

"Done," Lan grinned as he held up Speedor's Cast along with the RV/Bear and Bus/Lion.

"Great, Doru-Doru!" Speedor cheered before he jumped out of the cell phone and into his Cast, "Sugoi! This is awesome! I feel like a new Engine, Doru-Doru!"

He drove out of Lan's hand and began to drive all over the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch out for the merchandise! I may be part of Pete's security force, but I'm also in charge of running a shop," Quackerjack frowned before turning to Lan, "I've called the Boss to tell him that you're coming back with Oswald."

"Thanks, Quackerjack-san," Lan bowed as Speedor zoomed onto his shoulder.

"Let's get going, Doru-Doru!" Speedor declared, "Oswald said he'd meet us at the statue in Mean Street."

* * *

><p>"Well, you've gotta get to the Rocket in Tomorrow City, but there's a problem. The Projector Screen doesn't work," Oswald frowned, "Gremlin Markus is tryin' to get 'em goin' again. I'd say 'good luck,' but <em>heroes<em> don't need luck, right?"

"Yeesh. And I thought you were grumpy in the mornings," Lan frowned, "I'm gonna stop by the Cinema first before seeing Pete-Oya-san."

"I'll go talk with Markus on what we need to do," GizmoDuck informed.

"I have to deliver this cake to Horace for Clarabelle," Mickey added.

"Can we go with you, Bom-Bom?" BOMPER asked, Speedor on his head.

"Sure," Lan grinned, "Ikuze!"

"Hai!" BOMPER agreed as he followed Lan to the Cimena.

"Hi, Usher-san," Lan waved to the cartoon cow, "I got you some more Reels."

"Wow. You are really bringing the Reels in! I've got something special for you," the Usher grinned as he dug around in his pants before pulling out a portable DVD player, "Ready? I modified this to let you watch the Reels you obtain on it. I call it the 'Reel Player.'"

"Cool," Lan grinned as he was given it.

"That's not all. I even have a Power Spark for you," the Usher continued as he held up a Power Spark for him.

"You are the best, Usher-san," Lan grinned, "Oh, these are Bomper and Speedor."

"Hiya, Doru-Doru."

"Nice to meet you, sir, bom-bom!"

"Nice to meet you both," the Usher nodded before the trio left.

"So are the other Cells charged up?" Lan asked.

"So far, Bus-On and Bear RV are charged up," BOMPER replied before putting the yellow and blue Engine Cells into the bear and lion Casts.

"On-On-On!" the bus/lion declared.

"V-V-V!" the RV/Bear declared.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for the help with that little problem," Horace thanked as he took back his book.<p>

"No problem. Also, I have a little delivery from Clarabelle," Mickey replied.

"Clarabelle sent you to deliver this to me? What is it?" Horace asked before Mickey pulled out the cake, "Oh this cake looks delicious! Clarabelle is such a sweetheart. This makes me forget about my agency's problems, even if just for a little bit."

"It was nothing," Mickey replied sheepishly before Horace sighed.

"Oh, Mickey. My Detective Agency hasn't been doing very well lately. I'm not closer to finding out what happened to the dog from Great Big Tomorrow."

"Huh. Lan sometimes sings or hums that nowadays," Mickey noted.

"If you're heading to Tomorrow City, could you look for some clues? Dog Tags would be a huge break in the case."

"You can count on me, Horace!" Mickey nodded before he and Gus walked out.

* * *

><p>"Good job, m'boy! Here ya go, a full crate of Power Sparks!" Pete laughed heartedly.<p>

"Thanks, Oya-san."

"Now I have another job fer ya," Pete smirked.

"Fire away, Oya-san, V-V!" Bear RV declared on BOMPER's head.

"I'm havin' mixed feelings on yer new friends," Pete noted, "But I'll ignore it fer now. I gots a small problem-not that I need your help or nothin'-but if you're headed that way in Tomorrow City…"

He held up a small book and opened it to the first page. The first page had him. He turned it and everyone but Pete screamed at seeing Small Pete on it. Pete quickly turned it to the next page. On it was another Pete, but with both feet. He was decked out in a white jumpsuit with blue circuit designs on it, a strange helmet, and a strange scoop for a right hand.

"Petetronic, a robotic version of me, is causin' a bit of a ruckus over in Tomorrow City. Think you can get him to calm down? Don't hurt him, though. He's a Pete, after all. Run this errand fer me, and I'll make it worth your while."

"We'll get right on it," Lan saluted.

* * *

><p>"Mickey!" GizmoDuck shouted as he wheeled up to the mouse, "Lan and Oswald go the Projector Screen to Tomorrow City up and running with Markus. They told me to tell you that they went on ahead."<p>

"Then let's get going!" Gus declared.

"I can't. Big Bad Pete's got me on Bunny Children Duty now that I got my suit back," GizmoDuck replied before groaning, "I hate Bunny Children Duty…Except when the Eldest is in the group. Then it gets easier considerably!"

"Okay then, Fenton. Good luck," Mickey nodded.

"You too, friends," GizmoDuck saluted to the two before wheeling off.

* * *

><p>Oswald was the first to jump out of the Projector Screen. Behind him was a soaked Lan with BOMPER being covered by Lan's jacket.<p>

"I hate fire hydrants," Lan scowled.

**"You and me both,"** Sin scowled.

_"I'll have to agree, but only when there are no big…strong…firemen…"_

_ 'You're drooling, Neechan.'_

_ "Oh! Oh my…I'm so embarrassed…"_

"That was strange, Bom-Bom."

"Not as strange as the one we had to go through to get to Mean Street from Ostown…" Speedor shuddered, "All those flying suits and the giant phone…"

"Just be glad I knew of the secret Projector Screen that got us to the entrance," Oswald smirked.

"Well you _did_ design the Projector Screens, On-On," Bus-On noted.

"Aw shut up…" Oswald frowned.

Everyone began to look around. The sea was nothing but Thinner with the source emerging from the large structure before them. Various pipes and valves were missing as neon lights shined about. For some reason, Lan recalled his time in the world Ashe and Grey came from.

"These steam pipes and valves will open up the way into the ride. We'll need to find them all and use Paint on t..Beetleworks!" Oswald screamed suddenly.

Lan, BOMPER, and the Engines turned and screamed. There were two Beetleworks before them. Both were mechanical turtles in terms of body yet their legs were chainsaws. The two machines spotted them before engulfing themselves in Paint. Their shells were shaped like gears while their heads were a single robotic eye. The armor covering their legs were purple trunk-like legs.

"Those are Spinners, the lumberjacks for this place. The painted shells they have are akin to armor. Your best bet is to melt the armor and then rip them apart," Oswald explained.

"That's the guy who tore me apart, Ayuck!" Goofy added from the Head Backpack.

"Fuck," Lan stated before pulling out Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

* * *

><p>"Okay. I found the Reel, everyone!" Gus called as he flew over to Mickey, carrying the left leg of Goofy, while the befriended Spatters cheered excitedly.<p>

"Let's get going. This was not one of my proudest moments," Mickey admitted as he watched his mechanical man boxing with a gorilla before they jumped out of the Projector Screen.

"We've surfaced," Gus noted, "This is the gateway into Tomorrow City proper."

As the submarine based off a fish emerged, everyone looked at the windows. Mickey's eyes widened when he saw Lan using Alchemy to fuse two Beetleworks together into a new statue of Mickey and Oswald. He sighed when he saw Oswald begin to jump up and down, screaming at the teen. Lan nodded before the two walked off, Lan stopping and looking away. He engaged his armor, grabbing Oswald and BOMPER, and flew off. After a few moments and the ship got closer, the three landed with a pair of Gremlins. The Gremlins saluted the three before flying off.

"And they went on ahead…" Mickey sighed as the three went off into the structure, Lan using Alchemy to make an entrance beside the Thinner waterfall.

* * *

><p>"Personally, I'm wabisabi, content with the simple things," Lan shrugged.<p>

"Just protect me from the Blotlings and Beetleworks!" Oswald ordered.

"So just why are you so mad at Mickey?" Lan asked, "I mean, I know he caused the Thinner Disaster and all…"

"He _what_?-!" Oswald screamed.

"It was a complete accident…" Lan began.

"No! He did this to screw with me again!" Oswald interrupted, beyond furious, "First, he replaces me, then he caused the Thinner Disaster and the Blot Wars, and now he's here to rub it in!"

"He doesn't know!" Lan shouted.

"…What?" Oswald asked.

"He doesn't know he caused it," Lan said, "A long time ago, his mirror became magic and let him into a workshop. That workshop was the man who made this world; Yen Sid. He had just finished his day of adding things to this world and went off. Mickey picked up the paintbrush and saw it, so he made a little hat like the one he saw Yen Sid wear. It turned to blot and Mickey tried to make it bigger, resulting in the Shadow Blot. Mickey got a sponge and Thinner and quickly used them on the Shadow Blot, spilling the Paint on this world in the process. He managed to put the sponge into the now-empty paint bowl and put the paintbrush back before running away. He didn't mean for all that to happen."

"Yes he did!" Oswald argued, "He did! He did! He did! I hate him now more than ever! He's the reason that happened to her!"

"Happened to who, Oswald? Happened to _who_?-!" Lan demanded, pulling Oswald to his face.

"…Ortensia. I had lots of other girls after me, but Ortensia…she was different. The moment I laid my eyes on her…"

"You felt like you were experiencing something beyond your knowledge," Lan finished, letting down Oswald slowly.

"How do you know?"

"Cause you and I are in the same boat, Oswald," Lan said, "My fiancée, the woman who I would gladly be killed if it meant she would be safe, was kidnapped. We were first just best friends since we can first remember. It wasn't until I was about to leave on this training trip for just a year that I felt like you did when you fell in love with Ortensia. Do you know what got me, though? She was in love with me for years."

"Same with Ortensia," Oswald chuckled, "So what happened to her?"

"I'll tell if you tell me about everything that happened," Lan replied.

"…It was years ago. We were living a peaceful life, yet I wanted to get remembered again. It's a pain in the bunny tail being forgotten, too," Oswald frowned, "You know, I'm a bit of a friendly rival with Horace and buddies with the Animatronics Donald and Goofy, but I'm getting off topic. Some years ago, a giant bottle of Thinner, the same stuff that…that…"

"Oswald, keep on track!" BOMPER complained.

"Right. Right. Sorry. Anyway, the Thinner fell from the sky and ruined the entire world. Then, the Shadow Blot came and began to absorb the paint, making those Blotlings of his."

"Those Blotlings are actually the beings that live here," Lan interrupted.

"What? Huh…That explains all those blue Blotlings I've been seeing on my monitors on Mickeyjunk Mountain that are helping with the Gremlins there…" Oswald muttered, "Anyway, we spent years fighting the fiend and won…but at a terrible price. We lost so many lives to him and Ortensia…"

"What happened to her, Oswald?"

"…She's without the necessity of life now," Oswald replied before hitting something and falling over, "Okay! Who put this wall in my path?-!"

"I hope it's not a Nurikabe (Plaster Wall)," Lan gulped.

"Nu-wha?"

"Nurikabe, a Japanese Spirit that blocks the paths of travelers at night," Lan explained.

"Uh, kid? I don't think this is a Nuke-Cape," Oswald said.

"Nurikabe, Oswald," Lan sighed.

He then looked at the wall and paled. It wasn't a Nurikabe, but a fearsome Slobber, breathing heavily while glaring at them. It roared at the two and they chose the best option; scream loudly while hugging each other. The Blotling swung its claws at them and Lan jumped back, using Oathkeeper to paint a wall between them and the Blotling. He paled when he saw the wall dissolve.

"Aw man…Just my luck to not have DW here to use his grappling hook…" Lan muttered.

"Ah! I just remembered something!" Speedor shouted.

"What?" Lan asked.

"Bear RV, Buson, do you trust me?" Speedor asked.

"You bet, V-V!"

"Same here, On-On!"

"Then think about being big as that Slobber!" Speedor replied.

"Right!" the two Engines agreed.

"Doru-Doru-Doru!"

"On-On-On!"

"V-V-V!"

The trio drove off BOMPER and charged at the Slobber. As they got closer, they suddenly grew to a third its size. The back of Buson rose up and fired a barrage of missiles at the Slobber, knocking it over.

"Engine Gattai!" the trio declared.

Buson's body flipped down so that his head became the lowest part of a waist as his body turned into legs. Bear RV's lower half removed itself before she attached to the top of Buson, becoming a waist. Speedor's back half split down the middle and became giant shoulders as two large arms emerged from them. He attached to the top.

"When Three Engines and three Hearts combine, the king of engines, EngineOh, is born!" Speedor recited before his engine flipped up, becoming a red, blue, and silver face with yellow eyes.

"EngineOh, Tune Up! Go-On!" the trio declared.

"Sugoi…" Lan awed.

"The High Octane Megazord?" Oswald pondered.

EngineOh cracked his knuckles before charging at the Slobber. He quickly flipped over the Blotling and shot his arms under the beast's. He proceeded to pull the beast into a headlock, forcing the mouth to open wide. Lan rushed out and began to slash the Slobber's mouth until the entire mouth was Paint. The Slobber roared as his body fizzled out, turning into someone just as big. His skin was red with dark-red splotches. He wore a green and white space-themed uniform with a red button on the left side of his chest armor. On the center of his torso was a blue symbol resembling a swan and a spaceship.

"Huh? Wh…Wha? Where am I?" the alien asked.

"Who are you?" Lan asked.

"He's a Space Ranger," Oswald explained, "I think…Booster Sinclair Munchapper?"

"Hey, that's right!" the alien exclaimed as he shook their hands.

"Name's Lan," the Hikari introduced himself, "That's BOMPER and those three combined are Speedor, Buson, and Bear RV."

"And I'm Oswald, the king of this place. At least…until the Blot Wars," Oswald frowned as EngineOh split back into the three Engines at their small sizes.

"Wow! You're big!" Bear RV noted as the three Engines hopped onto Booster's shoulders.

"Really? Aw shucks…" Booster sheepishly kicked the ground, "Booster to Star Command. …Star Command, are you there?"

"We're going to have to explain to him the situation, aren't we?" Lan asked.

"Yep," Oswald replied.

"…Crud," Lan sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...I didn't think this would be good. <strong>**Anyways, time for some information and edits to the game I've made for the story.**

**1: You don't spend the night in the Wasteland's version of Mickey's house.**

**2: Oswald does not go on ahead of Mickey into Tomorrow City.**

**3: Pete would have you do a Bunny Roundup to give you a Power Spark.**

**4: There was no shortcut in the Projector Screen.**

**5: You can't take Blotlings with you through a Projector Screen.**

**Mickey and Gus went through the normal level before entering the entrance to Tomorrow City, obtaining Goofy's Leg Part and freeing Gremlin Starr.**


	8. Tomorrow City: First Part Obtained

**Been a while since I updated this. More alterations to the game's storyline.**

* * *

><p>"Whaaaaaaaat?-!-!-!"<p>

"Told ya he wouldn't like it," Lan frowned as he and Oswald looked at Booster, in fetal position and sucking his thumb.

"There you guys are!" Gus exclaimed as he flew in with Mickey and the Blotlings running in after him, "We had to fix the pipes and valves to get here. Wha…Is that Booster?"

"Yep," Lan replied.

"Booster!" Mickey exclaimed as he ran up to the alien, "Booster, what's wrong?"

"Star Command is…g-g-g-gone!" Booster sobbed before pulling mouse into a tight hug, making his eyes bulge a bit.

"Yikes…" Lan sweatdropped before he tapped a Spatter with Oathkeeper…only for nothing to happen, "Uh, guys? Nothing's happening."

"What?-!" Oswald gasped.

"Hmm…Could it be that we're missing some Blotlings with this Toon's original self?" Gus pondered as Lan tried it on all twenty-five.

"Nope. Not a single one," Lan frowned.

"This is terrible, Doru-Doru," Speedor frowned.

"You said it, Speedor," Buson agreed.

"Hey! What happened to the TV?" Oswald pondered, "I put a TV right here with the metal panel here blocking the screen so that this part of the place could be powered up!"

"…Was it made out of Paint?" Lan asked.

"…" Oswald scowled, "Shut up, kid."

"Look!" BearRV gasped as the back of the large auditory moved ahead.

"Oh look, the Carousel is re-activated!" Gus exclaimed.

The panel spark before it turned sixty degrees, revealing a wall depicting a bright and peaceful Tomorrow City. Standing before it was a black and white Goofy-like character.

"Behold the glory of what Wasteland can be!"

"It's Rover!" Oswald exclaimed, "He's the guy in charge of this place."

"Beings such you two…" Rover pointed at Lan and Mickey, "…generously apply Paint to rebuild, restore, and improve. Benevolence such as yours reshapes the land into a better place. Thank you for taking care of that Slobber and bringing back a lost character. I sealed the Great Big Tomorrow when I heard of the impending attack."

"I just love that song," Lan admitted.

"With Booster back to the way he is, I used my last bit of energy to reactivate the carousel," Rover explained before he gave Gus a sketch of a TV, "This television sketch will be useful to you. I promise. Enjoy!"

"Perfect! Everyone, we now have a TV Sketch! When you use it, this creates a temporary TV," Gus explained as he put his teaching hat on and flew over to his chalkboard, "Ever turn on the TV at a party? Next thing you know, everyone's watching."

Everyone watched as the board showed Chalk-Lan running away from a Chalk-Slobber. He pulled out the Chalk-TV Sketch as hit it with Chalk-Oathkeeper. A Chalk-TV appeared as the Chalk-Slobber began to laugh as he watched it.

"You can only drop one TV at a time, and they don't last long," Gus advised, "But use them with care! Even the citizens of the Wastelands will become distracted by these things."

"TVs also provide a source of power in places like this," Oswald explained as he took the Sketch and placed it on the TV Symbol near the stage, "Hey, Kid! Put your Paint Brush on this."

Lan nodded. He took out Oathkeeper before it shifted back into its brush state. Lan proceeded to paint over the Sketch. It suddenly flipped and transformed into a TV, the screen blocked by the panel. The lights turned on as an instrumental for 'Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow' began to play.

"That's perfect!" Oswald grinned, "Now that this place is powered up, let's get this moving! Rover, start it up!"

"At once, your majesty!" Rover bowed, "All hail the true king!"

"Hold on, On-On-On!" Buson called as he drove up and onto Booster's shoulder, "There's something on your back."

"My back? Eep! Please don't let it be a spider!" Booster begged as he began to spin around, trying to reach his back.

"My body, A-yuck!" Goofy exclaimed before Lan engaged his Dragon Armor and pulled it off.

"Got it, Booster," Lan said before Booster gawked.

"So cool! You look like one of the blueprints of those new Practice Robots for the new cadets we were going…to…build…" Booster slumped before he began to cry waterfalls.

"You did it again!" Oswald complained as Gus reattached Goofy's leg and torso to his head.

"Uh…There-there?" Lan sweatdropped in his armor as he patted Booster's back.

"Before we do anything, I want to show you the other side."

Everyone watched as Rover walked over to a control panel. He pressed a few buttons on it before pulling the lever. Everyone moved back as the carousel turned another sixty degrees. The image on it was a dystopian wasteland. The rocket was dismantled and destroyed while pollution filled the skies and the water Thinner.

"This is a vision of Wasteland's future…When beings with Thinner wield their power with destructive impulses. Their reliance on the power of Thinner leads to…this," Rover sighed sadly, "The cycle of hatred and peace will forever turn, no matter how much we try to change it. Though we can extend the times of peace, the times of hatred will extend to accommodate that peaceful time. It's the same with Spirals and Minds, constantly at war with each other. If only one could bring peace between them all…"

"Rover-san…" Lan whispered.

"Okay then! Away you go!" Rover called as he changed to a cheerful personality.

The machine groaned as it spun, dropping the others off on the other side.

"Okay, over there's where you guys are gonna go," Oswald snorted as he pointed at the Projector Screen ahead of them before pointing his thumb at BOMPER, Lan, and Booster, "I'll go on ahead to the rocket with these guys."

"U-us?-!" Booster gulped.

"I got th' feelin' I'm gonna need you three," Oswald replied, "Now get going, Mouse!"

"Right, Oswald," Mickey sighed as he jumped into the Projector Screen with Gus and Goofy.

"So why aren't we going into the screen?" Lan asked.

"Because I've got a shortcut path," Oswald replied as he tapped the wall behind him, "Mind Thinning it down?"

Lan blinked as he took out Oblivion. He made three slashes and the wall disintegrated, revealing a hidden Projector Screen.

"'Lloyd in Space?'" Lan read the title as it appeared.

"Yep. This is going to be a bit long," Oswald informed, "I put the other Projector Screen on the other side of this place."

"Lloyd? Ah! I think I know him. I once went to the space station he lives on as a guest for a class," Booster recalled.

"I just hope that they're all living fine in this Projector," Oswald noted as he jumped into it.

"After him, Bom-Bom!" BOMPER called as Lan picked him up and jumped in.

Booster took a few steps back and ran into the Projector Screen. On the other side, the screen rippled before the four emerged out of it. Booster fell on his body, making the place rumble a bit. The sounds of guns cocking made them slowly look up to see multiple figures in Booster's uniform resized or reshaped aiming either their left arms. With them was a green alien woman in a blue and gold uniform with a blaster in her hands while a short robot designed to resemble the outfit Booster wore with a hold floating canister-like head with purple and yellow optics had multiple guns and lasers emerging from its body.

"Uh…We come in peace?" Lan gulped.

"XR!" Booster exclaimed as he looked at the robot.

"Booster? Is that you?" the robot asked until the red alien pulled him into a crushing hug, "Urk! It's…you…!"

"Uh…Booster? I don't think he can breathe," Lan noted.

"Whoops!" Booster yelped as he dropped XR, "Sorry, buddy."

"Guns down!" Oswald ordered before bowing to the female alien in the blue uniform, "Commander Norah Li Nebulon."

"Your highness?-!" the woman gasped, "Weapons down, all of you!"

"Uh…Oswald, explanation?" Lan asked.

"This is Intrepidville. Though I don't get why Star Command Space Rangers were here," Oswald noted.

"We've allowed Star Command to stay here due to their station being destroyed," Norah informed.

"Fair enough," Oswald nodded, "So is Station on or is it the Lou 2000?"

"Lou," Norah replied as the purple humanoid in a red uniform began to cry.

"I'm not surprised that Larry's crying…" Oswald muttered, "Commander, my group is on its way to the Moonliner Rocket. I require XR for assistance."

"Me? Well, that's fine and all, but…" XR began before Oswald held up a roll of gold tickets, "Sold to the black and white bunny in blue shorts!"

"Would you like an escort to the other Projector Screen?" a Space Ranger asked.

"No thank you. I remember where it is," Oswald replied, "Now where's Mira Nova and Commander Nebula?"

"We don't know, your highness," the ranger sighed, "We haven't seen him since we got here."

"We'll find them," Lan spoke before a hovercraft with three green, three-eyes aliens in blue uniforms drove up.

"We…"

"…will take…"

"…you there," the last alien finished.

"LGMs…" Oswald muttered, "Why the LGMs?"

"I kinda like them," Lan noted, "They've got a good vibe coming off them."

"Welcome to Space Voyage," Oswald introduced, his back to it as they exited the Projector Screen.

"Uh…Oswald, I think the track's funny," Lan noted.

"Hm?"

Oswald turned to the Space Voyage and screamed. Various Blotlings were scattered about, with the main amount being Spladoosh. The others, Spatters, were wearing white jumpsuits with blue circuit designs. Along the upper parts were the one Blotling Lan really hated; the Beetleworks Tanker. Unlike the one he destroyed that had hurt Minnie, these had lizard-themed space helmets while the bodies and blaster arms were the same. The rocket, sleek and white with red highlights, stood on a higher level than they were on. Lan noted that there was an opening on the center of the raised level the rocket was on was missing a few pipes. Oswald just paid attention to the carts going around at various speeds. Lan spotted a few caged Gremlins in the area.

"Booster, XR, get Oswald and BOMPER up to that rocket," Lan ordered as he engaged his armor, "I've got robots to rip apart and Toons to Paint."

"Rodger!" Booster saluted.

With that, XR and Booster picked up BOMPER and Oswald and flew off to the rocket. Speedor, BusOn, and Bear RV formed EngineOh and ran off, slashing and hacking the various Beetleworks that were coming at them.

"Minna, look out!" Lan screamed.

"Huh?" Speedor pondered as the three turned to be hit with a Spladoosh exploding.

"Oh no!" Lan gasped…until he saw them perfectly fine, "…They're inert!"

"So that means Thinner won't harm us?" Speedor asked.

"That's great, On-On!" Bus-On declared.

"Let's go, V-V-V!"

Lan shook his head as he ducked a Spatter, slashing it with Oathkeeper. The Blotling went through a spasm before turning into a Toon resembling Goofy in a spacesuit. The space-Goofy character screamed before he ran off to the nearest Projector Screen. Lan just sighed, seeing that it was the last one there besides the Spladoosh and the Beetleworks Tanks. Lan approached a container and tore it in two, revealing an orange and blue Gremlin.

"Thanks! My name's Epsilon! Now then, let me take care of the tracks and electric fences," the Gremlin saluted before he flew over to a control panel and began to work on it, causing the track to shut down while the electric-made barriers dissipated, "There we go! Thanks again!"

"Not a problem," Lan saluted in his armor before he spotted a red collar with a set of dog tags on it, _'Hm? What's this? It looks like dog tags. I'd better hang on to them in case one of the Blotlings turns out to be a dog.'_

With that, Lan flew off and spotted another Gremlin. He was behind a glass wall. Lan took a few steps back before ramming through the glass. He broke the Gremlin's cage and freed him.

"Thanks you so very much. My name is Delta. Here, take this TV Sketch," the Gremlin spoke as he gave Lan his own TV Sketch, "Now if you'll need me, I'll be shutting down that Beetleworks Generator. My brother, Omega, is up on that floating platform all the way up near the cone of the rocket."

"I'll free him, Delta-san," Lan nodded as he flew off and shattered another Gremlin cage.

"Thanks for giving me my freedom. Now I'll take care of that other Beetleworks Generator!"

"Lan!" Lan looked down to see three Beetleworks Tanks aiming their blasters at Booster, XR, and Oswald.

"Hold on, guys!" Lan roared before an army of Friendly Spatters and Friendly Sweepers jumped the machines and began to pummel them until their Paint Casings were dissolved, letting Mickey shatter the power cores with his Spin Attack, "Nice one, Mickey!"

"Hey, Lan," Mickey greeted as the half-dragon landed near them.

"Hmph! I could-a beat them…" Oswald muttered as he and BOMPER began to fix the elevator…only for Oswald to get electrocuted.

"You okay, Oswald?" Lan asked the burnt rabbit.

"Two words; Make-Uuuuuuup!-!-!" Oswald screamed angrily.

"I can't _believe_ our rotten luck getting to this thing..." Lan muttered.  
>"Told ya` you should of kissed my feet… or at least let me rub them on your head."<br>"What is with you and _feet,_ dammit?-!"  
>"I`m a rabbit...and Rabbit's Feet are lucky," Oswald replied as he shoved a bar of soap into Lan's mouth, making him spit it out.<br>"Well, we haven't been very lucky," XR recalled as he plugged himself into a piece of the ship.  
>"Gee… You're right…" Oswald noted before pulling off his feet and started to strangle them, "Feet, why have you betrayed me?-!"<p>

"Uh…Is everything okay?" Mickey asked as Lan used Oathkeeper to change the Blotlings into various secondary characters that quickly ran off.

"No. We've got a problem. A big problem at that," Lan sighed as Oswald continued to strangle his feet.

"The rocket ship is missing parts to it, Bom-Bom!" BOMPER replied as he looked at a screen XR was displaying.

"But that little shocking moment Oswald had fixed the elevator," XR informed.

"Shad up, XR," Oswald fumed, "The Moonliner Rocket is broken! Someone get me a Gremlin that works here!"

"Right here, sir," Omega informed as he, Delta, and Epsilon appeared, "The Mad Doctor's sabotaged it."

"He was stealing parts for his terrible machines," Epsilon added.

"Ooh…I should never have let him build those Beetleworks!" Oswald fumed.

"When he stole the parts, did he say 'Nyah-hah-hah?'" Gus asked.

"Yeah…he did…why?" Delta asked.

"What does that have to do with anything!-?" Lan and Speedor fumed.

"'Nyah-hah-hah' always means bad news," Gus replied with a thinking look on his face.

"Listen, Mouse, you have to recover those stolen Rocket parts," Oswald demanded.

"One part's being held by Petetronic," Omega informed as Epsilon and Delta were working on the elevator, "We've set up the Elevator to go up to his base."

"He gave one to Captain Hook and went off to Lonesome Manor with the last part," Delta added as he landed before him.

"Petetronic…Oh! I need to speak with him anyway!" Lan exclaimed.

"When you've found the parts, meet me at Dad's statue. I need to take care of reconnecting the Projector Screens to each other and rally the troops," Oswald informed, "Booster, XR, come!"

"Right!"

"Lan, we'll go with him as well," Speedor informed.

"Okay, guys. Stay safe," Lan nodded to the Engines and BOMPER.

"Good luck, Bom-Bom!" BOMPER waved as Mickey, Gus, Goofy, and Lan got onto the elevator.

"And away we go, A-hyuck!" Goofy declared.

"Here, Goofy," Lan held up a mechanical arm with a torn orange sleeve on it.

"My arm!" Goofy cheered before Gus went to work on attaching it.

The elevator went up to the stars before appearing in a Tron-like area. It resembled a dome-like structure with a flat center on the top, shaped akin to a volcano. The area around that part had cyan-colored devices with neon-yellow/orange data designs on the dome. Floating on the top was a cyan disc. A path made of the cyan squared led to the circle.

"There's Petetronic's disc, everyone. It's the rocket piece we need!" Gus exclaimed, "Hurry and grab it as soon as you can! Goofy and I will stay nearby."

"Petetronic!" Lan shouted, "Petetronic, you get your bum out here this instant! Big Bad Pete's livid with you and I'm here to deal punishment!"

"Lan!" Mickey, Goofy, and Gus screamed as the disc was replaced by a giant version of Pete, wearing a jumpsuit, boots, gloves, and mask in the same design as the dome while his left hand was replaced with a scoop of sorts and two empty tanks on his back.

"Welcome to Space Voyage! Hope you're ready to see stars, if ya get my drift?" Petetronic chuckled and Mickey and Lan ran onto the ring, their bridge and the dome vanishing in data, leaving just the platform Petetronic was on along with the ring, "Say, 'Hello,' to Petetronic! I am master of this arena! And with my augmentations, you ain't got a chance! I _always_ win here!"

"Mickey, I'll distract him while you get that hole in his back," Lan informed, "I think it's like that machine we saw in the It's A Small World place that fixed the merry go round. If we fill it with Paint, then it may make him good again."

"Right, L-look out!" Mickey screamed as the two dodged a ball of Thinner, the piece of the ring they were on dissolving.

Lan engaged his armor. He flew into the air and pulled out his energy blades. Petetronic threw his disc at him and Lan batted it back at the cyber cat. Petetronic groaned as the dome reformed while his back faced Mickey. Mickey open fired at him and began to fill up his left canister with Paint. Mickey ran onto the ring once more as the dome vanished in data. Petetronic growled as his torso armor dissipated into data, revealing a cyan jumpsuit. Lan and Mickey repeated their strategy two more times and destroyed the remaining weaponry and helmet on Petetronic, revealing a cyan helmet that showed his face.

"Wow! I done lost my head for a while there. Here, take this disc, will ya?" Petetronic asked as he gave his disc to Lan and patted his shoulder, "I don't need it anymore. I'm gonna see if I can get Tomorrow City cleaned up. Tell Big Bad Pete I said hi, will ya?"

"You got it," Lan nodded as he shook his hand.

"You redeemed Petetronic! He's very powerful and will now use that power to help Wasteland! Hurrah!" Gus cheered as Petetronic left in a swirl of cyan data.

"The only problem we have now is that we still need to find those tags for Horace," Mickey noted before Lan tossed him the collar he found.

"Found it near the rocket," Lan explained as a Projector Screen appeared before the four.

"Thanks, Lan," Mickey nodded.

"Mind if ya drop me off back at Mean Street?" Goofy asked.

"Not a problem," Mickey replied before the group entered the Projector Screen and landed before Oswald standing before the statue.

"Hey, Mouse, it's about time you showed up. The next Rocket Part to find is in Ventureland, but the Projector Screen is out of order. Gremlin Markus is the only one who can fix it, but he's been trapped by Spatters!" Oswald complained as he pointed at Markus, trapped in a cage, with three Spatters walking around it, "If you want any chance of making it to Ventureland, you're gonna need to help him. I'd do it myself, but I want to see just how the Mouse will handle this situation, Lan. So get to it, Mouse!"

"Right. Here, Lan," Mickey gave Lan a pile of Reels before running to the Spatters.

"Sweet! To the Usher!" Lan declared as he ran off to the theater, dragging Oswald and Gus with him.

"Where do you keep finding all these Reels?" the Usher asked as he gave Lan a dozen Gold Tickets and a Silver Pin.

"How did they catch Markus?" Gus pondered.

"No clue," the Usher replied as Mickey befriended the Spatters and freed Markus.

"Thank you so much, Mickey! Meet me back at the Penny Arcade. I feel safer there," Markus spoke, "That was scary, but at least I came out of it with a Power Spark for the machine."

"Even in the face of danger, he helped those Spatters instead of destroying 'em," Oswald whispered as he looked around at Mean Street, "Folks around here are takin' notice of his good example."

"Oswald?" Lan pondered as the rabbit walked up to Mickey.

"Um? I…I found this Power Spark, and I think you deserve to have it," Oswald offered.

"Really? Well, thanks Oswald," Mickey smiled gently as Goofy and Lan left to OsTown.

"I _hate_ that goddamn Projector Screen!" Lan growled as he bit his own arm a few times to calm down.

"You said it," Goofy nodded, "Now I can get back to work, now. And boy, could this place use some cleanin'."

"Not yet," Lan replied as he grabbed bits of scrap and wires nearby and transmuted a second arm for Goofy that he quickly attached, "There! Now you're ready!"

"Thanks, Lan!" Goofy beamed as Mickey and Gus jumped out of the Projector Screen, "Hiya, Mickey! A-hyuck!"

"Hey, Lan, Goofy. You two didn't notice any footprints, did you?" Mickey asked.

"You mean those right there?" Lan asked as he pointed at a trail of Paint Footprints.

"Thanks!" Mickey waved.

"We're on a job for Horace to find a missing flower," Gus explained.

"Right. Man, I can't wait to get back to cleaning this place up. I'm gonna start with Ortensia's house. I haven't been there in a while and I think I left the door locked from the outside," Goofy explained, "I hope th' kids in there and her are doin' okay."

"Her? Her who?" Lan asked as Goofy walked up to a pink and light-pink house and unlocked the door.

Goofy opened up the double doors and the first thing that Lan and Mickey heard was soft crying. The three walked in to see the place was relatively clean. They walked upstairs to see a small bunch of Bunny Children, crying at they looked at a picture of a black and white cat in a pink hat and a pink skirt. Lan didn't see them. Lan didn't see the picture or the locket that Mickey picked up had the same picture in it as on the wall. All Lan saw was a girl his age, wearing a soft-blue shirt, a pink skirt, jean shorts hidden under the skirt, and fingerless gloves that went up to just below her shoulder. Her skin was a soft cream in color while her left eye was a gentle shade of green while the other was robotic like Minnie's was. Her hair, silky and red, went down to her hips.

"Goofy-san!" the girl gasped before Lan collapsed, "Oh my!"

"Lan!" Mickey, Gus, and Goofy yelped.

"Maylu…" Lan whispered as he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet none of you were expecting an Animatroni Maylu, were ya? <strong>**Anyways, time for some information and edits to the game I've made for the story.**

**1: You only get the explanation for one side of the carousel depending on if you used Thinner or Paint on the Slobber.  
><strong>

**2: Oswald is the one that explains the missing parts of the Moonliner Rocket.  
><strong>

**3: There is no Lloyd in Space Projector Screen shortcut in the game.  
><strong>

**4: There's an opening in the back of the place where you find Delta.  
><strong>

**5: You can't take Blotlings with you through a Projector Screen.**

**6: You don't take Goofy with you through Tomorrow City.**

**7: You get an increase in your wallet size, not Tickets, from the Usher.  
><strong>

**8: Goofy only had his left arm that turns into a vacuum.**

**9: There is no Animatronic Maylu with the Bunny Children in Ortensia's House.**

**Interesting fact, Ortensia's house is actually Minnie's house Oswald made in OsTown. No one knows why she made it into her house. I say because it's pink she took it for herself.  
><strong>


End file.
